


Always trouble with Lyra or Marisa Coulter's Journey to become a good Mother

by MickSonnenburg



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sisters, Tragedy/Comedy, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickSonnenburg/pseuds/MickSonnenburg
Summary: !!!!!Currently Working On A Revisted Version!!!!What if Lord Asriel died when he killed Edward Coulter. This story shows Marisa, Lyra's and Marcel's story completely different. On their way to reunite with the rest of the Delamare family and to find happiness they have to overcome obstacles that are not always good. Sometimes this story will be funny but also sad.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua & Original Character(s), Marisa Coulter & Marcel Delamare, Marisa Coulter & Marisa Coulter's Daemon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: A Horrible Nice Family





	1. Prologue AKA The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2021, spelling mistake's corrected
> 
> I'm currently working on a revised version, so Lyra is already mentioned as Lyra Louisa in this chapter

The house was on fire. It burned so violently that you could see it miles away. And Marisa Coulter, still lying on the floor, was caught in the flaming inferno. Her clothes were dirty, her head was throbbing with pain, and she had just received the hardest blow she had ever felt in her whole life.

But she gathers all the strength she has left in the body and with an enormous show of strength she gets back on her feet, but very unfortunately for Marisa, she was so dazed that she first had to orientate herself in the inferno. So, she shakes her bleeding head, she collects her loose thoughts and manages to think clearer than ever before. But suddenly a scream sounds through the hallway and a gunshot could be heard, Marisa falls back on the floor, feeling fear, when she realized what was going on.

"Lyra .... My Baby!"

Marisa gets up. Adrenaline rushes through her veins as she runs as fast as she can to the living room, knowing that she had to find Lyra as soon as possible. Nothing could stop her on her way, neither fire nor smoke, but as she stands in front of the doorway to the living room, she hears a loud crack and the wooden beams above her broke into two parts, crashing instantly on the floor. 

Marisa herself manages to jump away in time together with her daemon in her arms, both are now lying on the floor, coughing hard. The dirty soot, both had inhaled moments before, burns in their noses, in their lungs and it is so painful to breathe, but after a few moments when a draft of air comes over Marisa and Oz through a slit, it is all over.

“Come on, Isa!” Marisa screams, getting back on her feet. She coughs one more time and walks down the hallway until she reaches a door, the door to the living room. She peers in, she sees her lover Asriel and her Ex-husband Edward Coulter. Both men are lying on the bloodstained wooden floor of the living room.

“God in heaven!” Marisa screams as she chases into the room. Moments later she stands between the two lying men and realizes that Edward Coulter was shot dead by Asriel, who was buried under a wooden beam. 

"Marisa … come to me,” Lord Asriel calls, desperately holding out his hand to her. 

“Asriel, my darling!” Marisa rushes to him, going on her knees.

"Protect Lyra,” Asriel whispers with a smirk, “please, promise me.”

"I promise it, darling," She replies, bursting into tears.

“Don’t …” Asriel squeezes her hand, shedding a tear as he tries to answer her, but he becomes soon unconscious.

"No! No!!" Marisa yells across the room. "Don't leave me, please. I can’t do this without you!” She shakes his body, she performs chest compressions, but it is too late.

"Marisa ... Marisa …" Ozymandias squeezes his best friend’s hand. "Come on, move on! We have to find Lyra.”

“You’re right,” she says with a kiss to Lord Asriel. “May god have mercy on you, darling.” With her hand she closes the dark eyes of her greatest love and gets up from the floor, turning to Edward Coulter. “Bastard!” She spits at him, she kicks him as hard as she could near his head and then she turns around. 

She walks carefully past the body’s and enters a small room, a nursery, at the end of the living room. She grabs a blanket from the couch and rushes with soft clicking steps to her daughter, who is still sleeping soundly in her crib.

“My little darling,” Marisa chuckles. She reaches out her hands and lifts the girl out of the crib, but suddenly Lyra Louisa begins loudly to scream, Pantalaimon, her daemon, buzzes wildly around her body. “Shhhhhhh …. Mama is here! Don’t cry, my love,” Marisa whispers, placing the girl on the changing table. 

Then she reaches once more for the blanket, which she rolls out next to her. Carefully now, she lifts the girl and places her on the blanket, but Lyra does not really want to play along, she keeps yelping and tries to play with Marisa's hands until she gets her bunny cuddly toy and her blue pacifier.

“Good girl!” Marisa praises, taking little Pan from Oz and placing it very tenderly on Lyra’s small chest, then she wraps the blanket tightly around the little girl and takes the girl back into her safe arms. She walks to the windows and escapes from the house.

When she finally stands outside, Marisa realizes that she made it through, her beloved child, which she is rocking in her arms is finally safe.

A few days after the tragic incident, Marisa moves back to London into her Apartment together with Lyra, but against her mother's wishes. Edwards Coulter's tragic death is filed as an accident and Marisa herself is awarded Asriel's property and money by the competent court. In the future she will be the trustee of what her child will inherit.

* * *

ABOUT THREE WEEKS AFTER THE FIRE

* * *

Marisa is sitting in her study on this beautiful day, she tries to work, but she cannot get her thoughts together. She feels herself still restless and exhausted, therefore, to calm herself she picks up the glass of Scotch in front of her. “One sip will fix it,” She says to herself and empties the whole glass, but suddenly without that she wanted it, she thinks about the past events.

When she closes her eyes and starts to think Asriel's face appears to her, surely, she had not come to terms with his death and also had developed a fear … a fear of fire from the trauma, which was caused during the incident. This trauma made itself felt now as Marisa’s face turns into a sobbing grimace and the tears are flowing as she lets everything out, she cries harder than ever before in her whole life. 

She buries her face in her hands, but she is not alone with her grief as she feels a gentle hug. It was Ozymandias, who had not hugged her in an exceedingly long time, but this time it was more loving than ever. Both human and daemon are feeling now a strange feeling, which is flowing through their body’s as they enjoyed every minute, every second and every strange moment of their togetherness.

"It's okay to cry, Marisa," Oz says to her in a whisper. "Everything will be fine, we have everything we need."

"You are right!” Marisa whispers back. She looks at her daemon, she caresses tenderly his warm fur, she kisses him a few times on his head and smells on his fur before her eyes and her mind are slowly wandering to the end of the study, where there was a crib and, in this crib, wrapped in soft blankets, baby Lyra Louisa still sleeps soundly.

Marisa gets up and walks towards the crib with gentle steps. As she stands by the crib she looks down at the small child and sees the perfect mixture between her and Asriel. The blond curly hair Lyra owns is a present from her mother, while the snub nose and the big brown eyes belong to her father.

“And the rest probably belongs to your grandparents,” Marisa said with a chuckle. She reaches out her hands into the crib and lifts the girl out, while Oz, still sitting on the railing, looks curiously at the baby with his black eyes.

“Come with me!” 

Oz jumps on the ground and Marisa walks with him back to her desk, where she sinks into the large brown leather armchair and begins to rock Lyra back and forth as she hums a little melody. For the first time since the birth of her daughter, she feels that she is truly happy, and she wants it to never stop.

"My little Lyra, the world is all right for you. Your papa would be so proud of what a lovely little lady you are going to be.” Marisa says softly to her daughter. Gently she removes the pacifier from Lyra's mouth and plays with her daughter’s tiny hands as Lyra herself mumbles something, she makes little noises, which are forcing Marisa to giggle in amusement.

“My darling,” Marisa chuckles once more. “Papa always said to me that you would come after me. The temperament that you show should be proof of that, but dear we both know, who you really got it from.” She presses another kiss on Lyra's forehead and sits, now more relaxed, in her chair with crossed legs, while her daemon begins to caress the little baby.

He lets his hand slide over her cheeks and over her forehead until he slowly begins to play with Lyra's hair, he massages it, he pulls on it, but suddenly Lyra lets out a yelp. "Not so tight, Oz," Marisa, rebukes, pushing his hand away. "You hurt her; you have to do it more gently.”

"What's your problem," Oz complains, "why suddenly this fit of tenderness? I do not recognize you … The Marisa I knew would just forget Asriel and the baby and move on."

"I don't like your tone Oz," Marisa replies, staring at him angrily. "You know that Lyra is a part of you too. I accept my responsibility that I have now, and you should that too, my little monkey. Have I made myself clear?"

There is a strange tension in the air. It crackles, you can literally feel it, but suddenly a strange feeling comes over Oz … A feeling called tenderness: "I know, Marisa I should trust you more," Oz admitted, whining. "During your pregnancy, I mocked and annoyed you, even though I knew it was wrong. I'm sorry that you were my outlet for my anger."

Marisa facial expressions changes to a slight smile, "but why did you never say anything?"

“......”

"Oz, I would have understood it," said Marisa soothingly, shedding a tear. "We are both forever a unit, I love you as much as Lyra and I know it won't be easy to raise Lyra, because there will be moments when we can just laugh or cry, while the Magisterium is our smallest problem.”

Oz nods in agreement, "but how are you going to manage everything? He asked curiously, “We only have the two of us."

"My beloved twin brother Marcel will move in here and help us.”

“Marisa …” Oz signs.

“Oz … do you … trust me?"

"Yes, I do," he admits in a confident voice.

Marisa nods with a smile, she slowly gets up again without waking her child and walks back to the crib and places her girl gently inside, then she spreads the covers back over the girl and puts the pacifier back into Lyra’s mouth. “Sleep tight, my darling,” Marisa whispers, she gives a kiss to the girl and helps her to daemon to climb on the railing.

"Isn't she adorable?" he asked, placing Pan near Lyra’s head.

"Of course.”

Marisa shows a smile to Oz as the sight of her daughter almost makes her burst with pride, even if she knows that the next months and years will be exactly the same ordeal as last week. Every day Marisa has to feed her daughter, dress her, possibly read something to her and entertain her. In the evening she would put Lyra to bed when she was completely exhausted. Lyra would of course get sick and grow up too.

In these very moments Dr. Marisa Coulter Delamare realizes what a burden motherhood is, but also what joy it gives her. The Life had been good to her most of the time too, and in the end, life had given her a gift in the form of Lyra, her little star.

“You know Oz … for the first time in my life, I'm really happy."

A beautiful lie, but one thing she knows exactly that a person will always be missing in her perfect life, Lord Asriel, Lyra's father.


	2. My New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2020, spelling mistake's corrected
> 
> I'm currently working on a revised version, so Lyra is already mentioned as Lyra Louisa in this chapter

Marisa's life had changed a lot in the past few months. She had learned two important things: Firstly, Life as a single mother was easier than she expected. And secondly, no matter what she did every day, she should always give priority to Lyra’s needs, however, the biggest challenge she had to face was to live together with twin brother, because Marcel possessed not only the same temperament as Marisa had, but he possessed also a charisma like Lord Asriel himself.

What annoyed our lovely Marisa even more was the fact that she had to sacrifice her beloved relaxation room and her guest room for her dear brother, but, as always, Marisa was reluctant to do it.

"Isa, my love, I can perfectly understand that you are angry, but I need my space.” Marcel says sulking. "I've been trying for weeks to make this clear to you. I … I have an own life and you should finally get this into your stubborn head."

"Oh Really?! … Hallowed be your wisdom!" Marisa mocks, "Tell me dear brother, for what do you actually need my relaxation room? You know exactly that I love this room."

"Yeah Marisa … I can see it in front of me: You sit calmly in your shitty little relaxation room with a cup of tea on a table beside you and a good book in your hands … Come on, Isa, your dirty little fantasies are heartbreaking."

“Is that so?” Marisa asks with a frown.

"Isa, my bunny, I know you too well!" You won't refuse your poor brother to turn your beloved relaxation room into a cozy little study."

"Marcel ... " Marisa lets a frustrated look run over her still childish smirking brother, but she could not be angry with him, which was also reflected in the expression on her face: The angry expression, her face was currently showing, turns slowly into a smile. From minute to minute the lovingly smile grows larger until Marisa shows her brother her brightest smile she had in store.

“Fine, I give in,” she admits with a loving hug, however, she keeps wondering what had actually forced her to melt in situations like this. Was it her love for her family that was now actively part of her life in the form of Marcel and Lyra? Or had she changed so much that for some reason she just could not explain it?

Marisa did not know that. She could not draw any conclusions either. So, she suspected that she just gave in out of good-naturedness.

* * *

* * *

For the next fortnight, the whole apartment was a construction site and neither Marisa nor Marcel could focus on their work during these days, because it was so loud in the whole Apartment. Little Lyra, who had started to speak almost a months ago, did not care about it. She just crawls and she runs wildly through the large apartment together with her daemon. 

Both watched the workers on one side, and on the other they babbled wildly to one another. Lyra herself, who had a lot of fun with this way to pass the time, occasionally screamed with joy in the presence of Marisa. She wanted actually that one of them to play with her, but both siblings did not have the nerves. 

Both just wanted to have their peace and immerse themselves in their work, therefore, both send Lyra away and left the work of monitoring the child to their daemons, who had always a good reason to be pissed off because, it was difficult for both of them to keep up with the girl. They were so sick of it but had to adjust to it like their human halves and soon made peace with it.

Finally, after two awfully long and nerve-wracking weeks, when the work on the apartment was finished, Marisa and Marcel sat in the living room to celebrate the day on the couch with a glass of the hardest liquor they could find in the apartment. Little Lyra, who was wrapped in blanket, had snuggled between the two siblings with her teddy bear in hands, while the three daemons Diana, Oz, and Pan were talking quietly in front of the fireplace.

"Promise me one thing," said Marcel as his glass was almost empty. "The next time we make improvements to our single apartment, we'd rather go on vacation than to personally monitor all the work."

"You're right, brother," Marisa replied, taking a sip of wine.

"But hey, at least we now have two study rooms, two cozy places to get drunk."

Both giggled softly together as memories of their childhood came back. Memories which both of them always fondly remembered and always will be.

* * *

* * *

A few days before Lyra's birthday on August 15th, Marisa decided that it was time for the first family outing. It was planned to go to Hyde Park after breakfast, then to have lunch at the Royal Arctic Institute and at the end of the day Marisa wanted to pay a visit to the brand-new London Museum of History and Art. 

She was really looking forward spending a nice and relaxing day with her daughter and twin brother, at least that is what she thought. What she had not considered, however, was her perfectionism and Lyra's bad mood in the morning. The child was so confused by the excitement her mother was causing and would rather play with her toys. She tries to make this clear to her mother with a few words, but Marisa shows no mercy. She takes the yelping, screaming, and crying child in her arms and carried it into the living room, where Marcel, who was already absorbed in a daily newspaper, was currently enjoying his breakfast.

“Good Morning,” Marisa passes him with an angry expression on her face and puts her daughter into her chair. "Lyra honey," Marisa says in a sweet voice, “please, be a good girl now and eat your breakfast."

"Not … hungry, mama," Lyra replies, looking at her mother with an angry look on her face. "I want …. stay at home."

"Lyra Louisa, I warn you only once!"

Both continued to look at each other with no emotions on their faces, only the pure anger, which was prickling in the air showed his malicious side, but soon Marcel starts to giggle, very amused to see his sister like that. She had indeed become a real mother during the last months. 

"Do you want to say something about that too, Marcel?" 

"Unfortunately, no sis," Marcel says, turning the page of his newspaper. "She's your daughter …. And It is a thing I better not get involved in, because it's a woman thing like when you talk to Ma or Meg or."

"Marcel Thomas Delamare, you will speak your mind right away," Marisa replies angrily, “or God help me, I will strangle you to death with the greatest pleasure." Her brother turns pale. He exchanges a few excited looks with his daemon and realizes that he still hates it that Marisa was always and still in control of him. 

"Lyra …” Marcel puts the newspaper down folds his hand. “You will have breakfast, then we will have a nice day with mama, otherwise ..." Diana lands threateningly in front of Lyra, “I am going to take your toys and burn them all! Have I made myself clear?”

Lyra nods, with almost a year of life experience, she understands that it would be better not to mess with her uncle, and she manages a few moments later after this lesson to say a soft "yes."

“Good girl,” Marcel replies, brushing a curly blonde strand of hair from her face. "Now give your beloved mama a smile. She has a wonderful day planned for you." Marcel shifts his attention back to his newspaper as Marisa thanks him quietly and the angry expression on her face was slowly vanishes and made room for a slight smile.

* * *

* * *

It was a bit cold on the slightly windy sidewalk that the little family was walking along. For today’s outing Marisa had opted for a white blouse together with a long gray skirt, a cream-colored trench coat, and the comfortable high heeled brown boots that she liked to wear. For his part, Marcel had chosen a grey trench coat, a black suit with a white shirt and black tie.

At first glance, they looked like a normal family of the upper high society. Young, rich, and well educated only with the difference that they had power, which did not seem to stand out. Therefore, Marisa could look for a bench in peace, get her daughter calmly out of the stroller and sit down on the bench.

Marisa immersed herself, after giving Lyra a few cookies, together with her sibling in a few papers, but quickly both siblings put the papers back into the folders and played cards. Lyra herself was still sitting next to her mother, however, very quickly she changes her activity. She jumps with a jerk from the bench and runs around near the trees to inspect the brightly colored leaves, which were already fallen to the ground.

Marisa, who is watching the child with a bit of restlessness as the little discoverer is awake.

"Let her have fun, Isa!”

“Marcel, she could get injured!”

“Isa, you are exaggerating,” Marcel replied, tapping his sisters’ nose. “If I could give you some advice … be more understanding, she’s still a toddler.”

"I know," Marisa replied a little sadly. "I shouldn't be so hard on her sometimes, but she's got too much of her father in her."

"Is that so bad?" Marcel asked, taking a bite of a cookie.

"No, of course not," Marisa shakes her head with a chuckle. "But I feel a bit overwhelmed sometimes, as a mother, you know what I mean?”

"I know what you mean, but sis you are doing great!” Marcel noted positively. "Every child would want a mother like you, therefore, please, think positively! Nothing can stop you from being a wonderful mother to your charming daughter."

“But sometimes she's like mom.”

“So, you want to tell me that she is a little devil, a charming one to be exactly.”

”That’s right!” Chuckling, Marisa gives her brother a quick kiss on the nose. She wraps his arms around his body and hugs him so joyful like she used to do in her childhood. Meanwhile, Lyra sneaks up to the two of them and stuffs a couple of beautiful colored sheets into the pockets of her uncle's coat.

"Little devil!" Marcel smirks, getting up and chasing the girl across the green meadow until he had her. Then he takes her in his arms and walks around with her for a while to explore the world. Marcel himself as the wise teacher and his niece as the curious student. Marisa watches the whole thing with a smile, but also with a little sadness. Asriel should be in Marcel's place, unfortunately that was no longer possible.

* * *

* * *

At noon it became quieter in the town of London, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and the world heats herself a little up to create a warm day. Lyra, who really appreciated that. had already traveled with her mother and uncle to the Royal Arctic Institute to have calm lunch, but it turned out to be completely different than planned.

All three laughed and giggled so loud that the people around them just stared at them with a frown, because nobody had ever eaten lunch in such a good mood at the institute and the institute had many guests seen over the years and Lyra was now really enjoying spending some quality time with her family.

When Marisa and Marcel reached the museum together with Lyra, it was almost impossible to hold Lyra. There were so many interesting things to discover, so much to marvel at and to touch … it was like paradise for the small child. She was not used to seeing so much or having so much fun herself, when her mother always took her with her to the nearby coffeehouse. But today it was different, because Lyra explored as much as possible and let the tomboy out.

During the tour through the museum, however, Lyra was a good girl as possible, because her mother had threatened her to go home if she disobeyed her, therefore, the girl wraps her little arms around her mother's neck and was silent when something was explained to her during the tour.

* * *

* * *

When Marisa & Marcel entered the apartment with Lyra again, the sun was already setting. Everyone was visibly exhausted, especially Lyra, who was already half asleep in her stroller. “Ohhhhh … My cute baby,” chuckling softly, Marisa lifts her daughter out of the stroller and passes her very carefully to her brother. "Make sure she has her dinner,” she whispers, “I'm going to take a bath; my feet are killing me."

Marcel nods in agreement and walks into the living room, where dinner was already prepared by the staff of the apartment. The only thing he had to do was to place the child on her chair. Then to feed the small child was a challenge for Marcel, but a challenge, which he accepted only too happy and enjoyed although his daemon was not of much help to him. She always made unnecessary comments or mocked him for having a soft and gentle side.

After Dinner, Marcel walks with Lyra into the bathroom, where his sister was lying relaxed in the bathtub with a glass of wine in hands.

"Marcel ...... What do you want?" Marisa asks annoyed.

"I'll bring you your daughter!”

“Marcel …” Marisa rolls with her eyes, “I am taking my fucking bath …”

“Now you are taking one with your daughter, crybaby …” Marcel said with a smirk, turning to his niece. “Darling, now it's time for your bath.” He places Lyra on a small chair and begins to undress his niece. Lyra herself was already beaming with joy at the anticipation of bathing with mama. She, for her part, made a slight face, which only increased moments later when her brother picks her daughter.

"Come on Marisa, you want it too." Marcel says, walking to the tub.

“You're right, as always,” Marisa chuckles, stretching out her arms and taking Lyra out of her brother's arms. She lets Lyra jump briefly in her arms, which forces the girl to scream and giggling with pure joy. "You like that a lot, don't you?” Marisa asked, with a smirk.

Mama …” chuckles Lyra, slight embarred.

Marisa kisses the girl in return, then she lets the girl hop in her arms a few more time before she slowly sinks into the warm bath water, while her brother is still watching her with his hands in his pockets. "I go back to the living room,” Marcel says, leaving the room with a slight smile. “Call me if you need anything," 

He closes the door, then he waits a few more minutes with Diana, who was enthroned on the small table covered with flower vases. Both heard faint chuckles from the bathroom and a loud speaking and very amused Marisa, which amused her brother very greatly. He just loved it to see his sister happy.

* * *

* * *

The next few days passed, and Lyra's birthday came earlier than anyone had expected. Every family member, she knows or did not know yet had bought something, but especially Marisa had to pull herself together not to buy that much. She did not want to spoil the girl too much in contrast to her parents who, although absent, had contributed most of the presents. They had even bought an extra-large dollhouse to please the unsuspecting Lyra, who stormed out of her room as soon as she awake to see the presents.

Marisa and Marcel just had to follow her on this early morning and to help her to unpack the presents. It was such a happy event that it moves Marisa to tears, although, she had made up her mind not to cry in front of Lyra, but it was just too much. In the end, she was cuddled up with her brother and her daemon in her arms on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Lyra did not seem to mind, Marisa thought, but as soon as Lyra saw her crying mother, she runs to her and pushed Oz out of her way. Marisa herself only had to close her arms around her daughter and she stops to cry immediately.


	3. Parents and Your Children's Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2021, spelling mistake's corrected, Revised ... Added additional material ... I'm currently working on a revised version, so Lyra is already mentioned as Lyra Louisa in this chapter

It was a normal afternoon, frankly too normal for Marisa & Marcel, who had made great strides lately. At some business lunches and meetings with various people from upper high society, the aristocratic society, or the Magisterium, both siblings were able to collect donations to further fund their research. This lucky circumstance motivated both siblings to work even harder than ever before on this lovely day in their respectively study. 

Two-year-old Lyra kept coming by, trying to convince both siblings to take a break. It was definitely worth considering, but both siblings were too focused on their work as always. Therefore, little Lyra had to march straight back into her own room, where she throws her cuddly away, closes the door with a bang and crawls pouting onto the bed, where she pressed Pan tightly against her chest to find some comfort.

But what she did not notice or could notice was Ozymandias. 

The golden monkey had secretly followed the girl through the air vents of the apartment to keep an eye on her as usual, because Marisa, Lyra’s mother knows, of course, that the longing to spend time with her little daughter was hard to bear, but she had to work to secure a future … a future together as mother and daughter.

The next hours passed very slowly. The monkey, Oz, returns to his human half’s study and makes himself comfortable on his pillow on the windowsill, on the left of Marisa, but soon it was too quiet for him. So, he sought a conversation with his best friend Marisa. 

"Marleen?" He called her, using her middle name. 

"Ozymandias …” Marisa whispers back, turning the page of her book, “what's the matter, darling?”

"I am feeling myself uncomfortable, you know, Marleen … It's too boring in the apartment."

"Ozymandias, be a little more relaxed, not so tense, darling! Marisa suggested with a smirk. Make yourself comfortable on your pillow and enjoy the day.” With a hum, she adjusts her reading glasses, takes a sip of scotch, and shifts her attention back to her countless papers and many interesting books. 

Another 20 minutes went by. There was now a pleasant calm in the room. But suddenly, as Marisa was going through her notes, she and her daemon are hearing a loud laugh along with a low childlike chuckle, which seemed familiar to human and daemon. Therefore, Marisa gets up from her chair with a sigh and walks out of her study, through the hallway and into the living room, where she is now standing with an angry look on her face. 

"Hello father!” Marisa grumbles, crossing the arms.

"Isa, my darling, it’s lovely to see you,” greeted Marisa's father, Lord Delamare, with a chuckle.

“What are you doing here?" 

"I … I had a business lunch, you know, Some officials from the Magisterium wanted to talk about a project,” Marisa’s father answered with a shrug. “But I quickly sent them away, had my lunch and then I walk to your apartment, where I am currently playing with my charming granddaughter, who is a little chick-pea, doesn’t she?!” 

A small chuckle came in response and John nudges with the same king of chuckle Lyra’s little snub nose and forces with it the girl to giggle out loud. "I love you grandpa.” Lyra, smirked. She reaches out her small arms and wraps it around her grandfather’s neck, placing her head on his shoulder. Moments later she feels how her grandfather’s arms are closing around her body and his head slowly lowers onto her little shoulder.

"I love you too, my little monkey.” Lyra’s Grandpa places a soft kiss on Lyra’s nose. He hugs his granddaughter softer, more lovingly than ever, before he shifts Lyra on his lap, so that she could nestle close to him. 

Meanwhile down on the floor, Lord Delamare’s daemon watches the little spectacle. Athena herself was Lyra's grandfather's daemon. She had taken the shape of a majestic lioness with a soft, and sand-colored fur, while her personality varied from incredibly angry to very meek and friendly, but today she was very friendly.

She takes with the greatest car little Pan from Lyra’s hands and curls up with him in front of the chair, where she could easily take care of the little cub, while she puts him into a gentle sleep with her big paws. Marisa's father did the same with his granddaughter, who promptly fell asleep too. Then there was a pleasant silence in the living room of the apartment.

Marisa takes a seat on the couch across from her father. She crosses her legs, leans back, and looks over at her father. "What are you really doing here, father?" Marisa asks. “You could have visited your granddaughter at any time, but …”

But suddenly her brother enters the room, “Isa bunny, have you seen our little peanut?" Marcel asked his sister, who desperately wants to draw his attention to her father, but he only notices it when it was too late.

Pa …” Marcel was startled, he saw his father's daemon and was about to turn around and to run away as if nothing special had happened, but his father’s daemon stops him.

"Marcel Thomas Delamare, where are you going?" He asked with a chuckle. “Aren't you glad to see your father?"

"No, definitely not," Marcel replied disgusted, “do me a favor and go back to your hole what you call a home and piss off our lovely mother!"

" Let me think … Let me think … Oh, sorry, I can’t do it! Your mother would kick me out of the house immediately,” his father remarked with a laugh, but his expression turns into a serious very quickly. "Sit down, my son, I need to talk to you." 

“As you wish, Dad,” Marcel replies obediently, knowing that either his caring father was the best friend you could have, or he was your worst nightmare that would make your life hell. 

Johnathan Alexander Delamare, whom they always called Fox, is a respected, feared, and powerful member of the House of Lords and owner of Delamare Enterprises, the most powerful corporation in the British Empire. His personality usually varies from a very kindly normal husband to a driven by stubbornness wicked businessman, who is not exactly innocent of Marisa's marriage, but in the end, beside all of his ticks John loves his children with all his heart and shows that right now with a pleading smile.

Marcel, who is not really aware of this, sat down next to his sister on the couch, while Diana flies to the left side of the sofa, clearly feeling the tension of his human half. “Just stay cool,” she tells him in their shared thoughts, “he always gets what he wants."

“Hmm,” Marcel replies with a slight nod, putting on a light, relaxed smile. The expression on his father's face became visibly more relaxed too as he tells his children once more with a big smile that everything was fine and that he was only looking for a family talk.

"So, firstly, Marisa honey, would you please give me a soft and warm blanket for our Lyra?" John asks, turning to his son at the same time. "Marcel, please make me a drink. Scotts on the Rocks, but you know that."

Marcel and Marisa briefly exchange glances before both rise back to their feet and give their father what he was asking for … a blank and a drink. John himself sees this as the first step towards improvement, while he reaches for the blanket. Next, with the greatest care, he wraps the blanket around the small body of his granddaughter and places then, very tenderly, Pantalaimon on Lyra's chest, where moments later the daemon disappears under the blanked. Afterwards John puts Lyra's favorite teddy bear near her hands. 

Lyra herself, smelling the scent in her sleep, grabs it, and turns to her grandfather's chest. Marisa, who observes this closely, was surprised that her daughter slept so easily in the arms of her grandfather, because he had only held the girl in his arms for a few times since she was born. When Marisa herself holds her daughter in her arms it was never easy to get her to sleep, therefore, there was or must be something special that sooths Lyra, when she was lying in her grandpa’s arms.

"Well, we children, which means me, and your mother would like to invite the three of you to a weekend together on the family estate."

"Why the desire, father?" Marcel asked.

"We just want to spend some time together as a family.”

“As a family?”

"Yes, as a family, son” John replied, thinking about the sad past: “I know, I've never been a good father or grandfather and when we spend a little time together, we can make maybe the first step in the right direction.”

"That's right, pa," adds Marisa with a smirk.

"Of course, it is,” John agrees. “I disappointed you the most when you needed my help, especially you Marisa. And I realized also that I was too tough sometimes, especially on you Marcel!”

“Do you want forgiveness for what did you do to us?” 

“I do not ask for forgiveness … I just want that we become a loving family, clean up the problems of the past." John replied to his children in an unusually calm tone that he could not explain. Athena purrs softly in response, she rubs her head one of his legs to comfort him. In return, he gently pets her fur, shares a moment together with her … a moment of love.

Meanwhile, Marisa & Marcel take a long swig from their glasses, exchanging some looks too. Somehow both siblings, where amused and a little worried about such a gentle father. To be honest, they could not explain this change in their father's kind … Was it Asriel's death and Marisa's grief paired with Marcel's new love for his sister or was it the sleeping Lyra, who had a hand in the game and was able to soften her big, power-obsessed, selfish, and multibillion-dollar grandpa?

What was even stranger that all daemons were suddenly gathered at the fireplace, snuggled together. Everyone in the room except for Lyra are feeling now a comforting warm feeling in their bellies. Everyone in the room knows a bittersweet reconciliation had taken place, but how did it come about? 

Nobody could really explain it, but that was not necessary … "I love you, papa," said both siblings almost in sync with a slight smile.

"I know," her father replied with a slight chuckle. Everyone was taking another sip from their glass when a third strange thing suddenly happened that day: Without anyone noticing of the four presents, a chimpanzee daemon slips into the room and snuggles up to the three other daemons. John and his children are shifting immediately their attention to the door, where there was standing a slim and gorgeous woman in her early forties. She possessed long, blond curly hair, shining blue eyes and wears a beautiful dark green dress together with a black jacket, which she was holding in her hands.

“I hope, I haven't missed anything,” she says with a chuckle.

… Silence …

Everyone in the room was horrified except for Lyra's grandpa, who already knows, who was standing in the doorway …. It was Lady Stella Delamare, Lyras young and very attractive grandmother. She seducing, adorable kind and charming as the devil, but as the police chief of the Empire and as a doctor, she could get very uncomfortable, but her biggest and annoying skill was that of suddenly appearing in a room.

"Now everyone is magically coming to my apartment," Marisa complains, clapping her hand on her thigh. "I should have gone to Hogwarts School of Magic instead of St. Sophia's College." Marisa smiles slightly at her mother with a fake grin, but she soon prefers to let it be, because her mother herself shows her malicious, mocking, and devilish smile, which intimidates Marisa. She does not say another word, she just crosses her arms and watches her mother as she steps into the room and stops in front of her husband.

“Fox …” Stella mumbles, reaching out her hands.

“As you wish, darling,” John says aloud, passing his granddaughter into his wife’s experienced motherly hands. Stella herself honestly could not resist to hold her only granddaughter, because it was such a nice and special feeling. 

When she looks at Lyra too, she sees herself and her husband what triggers feelings in her, which she had not felt in a long time … Pure Love …. She feels pure love too when she takes a seat in the armchair beside her husband and starts to rock the small child. But Marisa feels no love, "mother, what are you doing here?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're just coming to see your granddaughter.”

"To be honest, Isa, that's what I wanted," Stella relies, running a thumb over the glass of wine that John had given her. "I'm here with your father to visit you in your single apartment.”

"Great joke, mother," scoffed Marcel. "Are you here to beg for forgiveness?"

"Forgiveness is a word that never crossed my mind," Lady Stella replied thoughtfully. She looks at her granddaughter and continues, "I've always done my best, I've never questioned my choices and after all you children had a wonderful childhood, better than my very own.”

“Do you want us to forget everything you did to us in childhood?” Asked Marisa angrily. "

“I don’t know, what’s your problem, honey? Tell your mama!”

Marisa rises to her feet, walks over to her mother, and looks at her with a look that could kill. “My problem is,” she says, “that you are a bad mother ... all the anger, the sadness, the humiliation, which we've always had to endure. Do you know how hard it was to make you proud? Do you really think or expect that we just forgive you so easily?”

"Isa …" Stella chuckles wicked, "maybe I was too hard, but you are still so young, tender twenty-two years old. One day you will understand and appreciate how I raised you.”

“I will not do that …”

“I know that you will do it because you absolutely love me, my darling, and you can forgive me anything I have done because I am still your mother and not one of your friends. I raised you as best as I could, and you are paying it to me back right now with a naughty behavior …. Behavior, even your older brother knows how to behave, and he is certainly not what you are ... a spoiled little kid who accuses his mommy to be a bad mother … Isa, I am disappointed!”

"Why do you say that?" Marisa stood there, shocked. She looks at her mother with tears in her eyes.

Within a moment, Marcel stands next to her, pulling his sister into a hug. "Forgiveness, mother?" He asked, rocking his sister gently. " You've never seen your mistakes. You took out your anger and hatred on us … You kept ordering us around. You are addicted to control, and you still manage to make your youngest daughter cry."

“Hmm …” Stella just shrugged her shoulders, emotionless. She already knows that.

"You want that we are a family again? Marcel asks again sickly sweet. 

“Yes, I truly want it, my dear son!” Said Stella with a nod. “So, what should I do? Shall I get you …”

“Mom, please just start to be a loving and caring mother and grandmother. I know how hard it is to forgive myself, but I forgive you, mother, but don't think I do it out of pity."

"I really appreciate that," Stella says softly in a conciliatory tone. “Have you something else to say?”

"Of course, ma,” Marcel replies, “children should avoid our mistakes. They are supposed to be better than their parents and we are. We are ready to forgive you even if our little crybaby here won't admit it."

"Marcel Thomas Delamare," says Marisa, gritting her teeth, "if you ever call me crybaby again, you're not gonna walk again."

The atmosphere in the room became much more relaxed. John and Stella exchanged a few amused looks before standing up.

"Group cuddling?” Stella asks, still holding Lyra.

"Of Course, mama," 

Now all family members, who finally felt forgiveness tried more or less to hug each other.

* * *

* * *

In the evening, when it was already dark all over London, everyone sat in the living room and ate dinner together as a real family. 

At the head of the table sat John, in the middle on one side Lyra with her mother and on the other side her uncle Marcel. At the other end of the table, across from her husband, was Lady Stella sitting. For Lyra herself it was terribly unusual to have dinner with several people. Most of the time, she just sat alone at the table with her mother or uncle, but suddenly there were two other people at the table with her. A tall man with brown hair on one side and a beautiful blonde woman on the other.

Lyra was suddenly so confused too, because she had seen both of them before and both seemed remarkably familiar to her, only her memory was not the best. It got even more confused when her mother and uncle suddenly get up from the table and left the room. Now she was alone with two strangers, who smiled at her.

"Lyra ..." John speaks softly, “do you know who we are?"

"No," Lyra admits with a shake of the head. Suddenly she feels panic, she feels fear, but she also feels a soft fur on her hand and looks beside her, where there was Athena standing. It was her fur, and she was visibly enjoying feeling the gentle movements Lyra made with her little hands.

Meanwhile, Stella rose from her chair, taking gentle steps towards her granddaughter. She was about to speak when her eyes jumped to the door to the hallway, where her giggling children were. With both hands on the door frame and her head slightly bowed both siblings are watching very amused how her own parents are able to deal with something they cannot handle at the moment, but before they knew it, Marisa suddenly screams, Athena appears out of nowhere before her.

“A little privacy, please," she said with a growl. 

Both siblings quickly set off to find the distance as Lyra's panic grew worse too. She wants to get up, she wants to run to her room, and she wants to bury herself under her covers together with Pan, who was curled up on her lap as a little lion, but the reality looked a little different. She gets up and starts to run, but Athena got quickly in her way and stops her before soft hands picked her up from behind. Then she begins to scream and to cry as her grandmother holds her tightly in her arms.

"Shhhhhhh .... It’s all right!" Stella whispers softly, pressing a fragrant kiss on Lyra's forehead. "Nana has you safely in her arms, there is nothing to be afraid of." Stella walks to the couch near the fireplace. She takes a seat, shifts Lyra on her lap as her daemon curls up and cuddles together with Athena, who is taking care of Pan, in front of the fireplace.

"We are your grandparents, Lyra," says Stella with a soothing smile to Lyra. 

"We are very sorry that it took so long for us to show ourselves,” John continues, “there were certain difficulties that prevented us from doing this. So, we want to apologize to you and make it up to you.”

“That’s right! Lyra, honey, we are here to ask you if you would like to spend some time with us on our estate in Oxford," Stella adds, gently massaging Lyra's hair. “We have a large house that has many wonderful things to discover and we even have horses. You like horses, don't you?"

"I would love that, nana," replies Lyra, but quickly she remembers the sad reality. “But … nana … mama would never allow it. She always gets mad when I start to have fun.”

"Sweetie, don’t worry about it,” chuckles Stella, “It's my house, your mother has no say, which means that I will give you so much fun you never ever had seen before.”

"I would like that!”

"And if your mother doesn’t obey to our rules and steals your fun from you … be sure that I will punish her with one month of house arrest.”

Lyra starts to giggle, finally she had found two people, who really understood her and tolerated that she just wanted to have some fun much to Marisa’s pleasure. She walks with gentle steps back into the living room. "I think we'll go on vacation," she says with a laugh, "but now it's time for little ladies like you to get some sleep."

“I agree,” Stella replies, handing Lyra over into her daughter's arms, the girl, however, wailed slightly in her mother's arms, visibly tired and exhausted as she was carried into the bathroom. Arrived there, Marisa undresses her daughter quickly, while her mother walks suddenly into the room. She opens the tap and lets the water pour into the tube. 

“I just wanted to say goodbye, Isa.”

“I thought you'd stay a little longer,” Marisa replies, putting Lyra into the tub.

“Sorry, your Dad and I … we want to …”

“Mama!! Not in front of Lyra,” Marisa shakes her head, turning the tab off. 

“Isa, she doesn’t know what I am trying to say … just look at her.” Stella says, pointing to the slightly sleeping Lyra. 

“What … Mama, do you want to make love with me?” We could cuddle in the bed?!

“Later my star, now play with your daemon,” Marisa smirks, turning back to her mother. “Have you something else on your mind, except your allusions to the best thing in the world?”

“Me … no … absolutely not,” Stella replies, throwing the rubber dug to Lyra. “I'll call you tomorrow to discuss everything with you … also your two older siblings …”

“I don’t care, mother,” Marisa mumbles stubborn. “Meg and Matthew know where I am living. If they want to play games …. Both can be sure that I will not play with them and you know why!”

“Marisa … please, I can talk to them,” Stella suggests, “I can help to erase the problems you have.”

“Mother, when I come home in two days, I want both of them not around, not around Lyra!” Marisa says aroused, placing a chair behind the tube, then she begins to wash Lyra’s hair.

“Come on, pumpkin,” Stella signs, walking behind Marisa. “You are siblings! You are of the same blood, my blood! Isa, I beg you, just phone them or write a letter, please … I beg you to make the first step.”

“No, I have not the nerves and now, please, I want to wash my daughter’s hair!”

“All right,” Stella nods. She walks to the tube and gives Lyra a kiss. “Be a good girl, cheer up your stubborn Mother and you will get something from me as a reward, Lyra Louisa.”

“I will do it, Nana,” Lyra laughs overjoyed. Her face begins to beam, but suddenly she splashes some water into her grandmother’s face. Stella steps with a growl back, she grabs a towel, and begins first to dry off her hair and then her reddish and aroused looking face.

“Nana, I am sorry!” Lyra says softly.

“No … don’t apologize … It’s okay …. I see you in two days, sleep well” she says with a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “And you Marisa, give her a kiss from me too, goodbye!

Stella throws the towel away and walks out of the bathroom, while Marisa resumes to wash her daughter’s hair. During the following procedure, Marisa praises her child for the little mishap and as a reward, Lyra is allowed to sleep in her mother’s bed today. 

Half an hour later, scented and wearing silk pajamas, Lyra steps out of the bathroom, but she is already very tired and can hardly stand on her feet. She leans against her mother, grabs her skirt, and rubs her head against the soft material. She immediately feels a nice feeling, which causes her to moan as well when Marisa runs her delicate fingers through Lyra’s hair.

“Time for bed,” Marisa reaches under Lyra’s arms, lifts the girl, and carries her for the last time today to her uncle who says good night with a few words and a kiss on the check. Then Marisa walks back into the hallway, gives her brother one last look, and goes to her bedroom.

Arrived in the bedroom, Marisa switches on the lamp and lays Lyra on the right side of her bed. Then she reaches for the covers and spreads it carefully over her daughter little body. “Good night, sleep tight, little star,” Marisa whispers, giving the cuddly toy to Lyra with a kiss, but as soon as she lowers her lips from her daughter lips, Lyra was already dreaming of her grandparents' house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adjusted Lady Stella's Daemon :) I just love the chimpanzee


	4. Comming Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2021, spelling mistake's corrected, Revised ... Added additional material ... I'm currently working on a revised version, so Lyra is already mentioned as Lyra Louisa in this chapter ... Stella's Daemon is already discribed as a chimpanzee

* * *

THREE DAYS AFTER CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Marcel Delamare was currently packing a few things in his suitcase for the coming family vacation, when he suddenly hears a noise coming from outside. "Who might that be?" He asked himself, taking a sip of scotch from his crystal glass before he steps out of the bedroom door. Then he begins to walk slowly down the hallway as the noises grew louder and louder as further as he gets. 

When he was standing almost at the living room it was clear to him, who was making the noises.

Marisa and her daughter.

"Little Star, you have to decide what you want to take with you," Marisa growls angrily. "Grandma only invited us for a weekend ... That's 2 whole days plus the rest of the today. So, darling, you can't take your whole wardrobe with you, let alone all your toys."

"I want to take everything with me, Mama, please," Lyra whined with a pout. "I'll be a very adorable, good girl. I will always listen to you so you can be proud of me … Please Momma!!”

Marisa didn't like the first part of the sentence, but the second part made her unsure. She played uncertainly with the collar of her white blouse, exchanging nervous looks too with Oz, who was standing next to her. "Stand firm Marisa,” Oz says, “If you give in now, she'll know exactly how to defeat you.”

"Yeah, I know,” Marisa replied in her thoughts, “It's a bit strange to hear a phrase like that out of her mouth, but just look at her cute eyes.”

“Marisa … please”

“No … No …” Marisa softens with a beaming smile. “Lyra reminds me too much of Asriel. Whenever she looks at me like that, I can't deny her anything …."

Now Marcel enters the room. He steps up to Lyra, who looks at him slightly thoughtfully as her head swayed back and forth. Her uncle himself gives her a slightly amused look in return and takes her in his arms. Then he walks to the bed, takes a seat, and puts his niece on his lap. "Lyra, I was never the type of guy, who could only decide for one thing," Marcel said thoughtfully. "It was hard for me, you know, but sometimes we have to make decisions that we don't like."

"How did you make these decisions, Uncle Marcel?" Lyra asked curiously, she briefly glances at her Mother, who was just standing there with crossed arms.

"I just made a compromise," Marcel explained, almost complacent. "Don't make it so difficult for your Mama, she's just trying to help you as best she can, even if you don't understand it yet, you always have to listen to her, peanut.”

"Uncle, she never listens to me," Lyra complained, "Momma never asks me for my opinion and that makes me really sad. I … I just want to decide something myself, but Mama always does always what she wants and forces her will on me." Overwhelmed by her feelings about her mother, Lyra begins to sob, forcing Marisa to walk to the bed and taking a seat next to her brother.

“I know, I know." She mumbles, lifting Lyra onto her lap. "Little Star … You have to understand that my life always revolves around you. I am always trying to listen to you, but I don't always have the nerve to do it."

"I understand," Lyra replied with another sob. “But why do you force everything on me?"

"I don't force everything on you, honey!” Marisa said, shaking the head. “There are just a couple of decisions that I have to make on your behalf, even if you may not like it, but I promise to you, that I'll try my best to respect and to fulfill your wishes, even if I myself don't like them at all." Lyra starts to giggle happily, but her mother wasn't finished yet. "But, if you argue with me," Marisa continued and turns Lyra's face to her with two fingers, "You can be sure that I will win, my little shining star.”

"I understand, mama!”

"Now! Please tell me what you would like to take with you to your grandparents?” Marisa asked with a chuckle. “I will also see if we can stow these items in your suitcase. If necessary, my very own suitcase or the suitcase of your beloved uncle can spare some space."

"Do you promise it, mama?" Lyra asked, looking up at her Mother, visible relieved.

“Let’s see …” Marisa mumbles, looking briefly at her brother, who gives an approving nod. And the expression on Marisa’s face softens. The slight smile gave way to a big one as she runs her delicate fingers tenderly through Lyra's hair, while she presses a kiss first on her cheek and then another one on Lyra’s forehead. "I promise it,” she says aloud, “But I will not accept any buts from you in future decisions."

“You won't be able to deny me anything in future decisions, Mama,” Lyra replies with a chuckle.

"My little Star,” Marisa replies into Lyra’s ear, "you are becoming more and more like me, but be warned, I always get what I want!" 

With that sentence Marisa grabs Lyra. She pulls her daughter onto the bed and tickles her all over, which only forces Lyra to giggle even more, while Pan jumps wildly around the girl. Marisa herself leans over her daughter and kissed her. The girl in turn throws her arms around her mother's neck and tries to pull her onto the bed, which could only be achieved with a gentle kick from her uncle on her Mother's bottom. 

“Thank you, uncle,” Lyra yells. She crawls into the open arms of her mother, giving afterwards a satisfied sign and her uncle, who was also satisfied with this development, leaves the room.

* * *

* * *

The actual drive from London to Oxford took about an hour and a half, leading the small part of the Delamare family from the inner city into a beautiful forest, where the Delamare family estate, a grand villa with three floors, was located.

When Lyra finally gets out of the car, she could hardly suppress her astonishment. She had never seen such a beautiful place and she had already seen some beautiful places, even though she was so young. Her smart little brain was already imagining many fantasies, until she was suddenly torn from her thoughts by her Mother, who takes her by the hand.

"If you're a good girl,” Marisa whispers, looking at Lyra kindly, “I promise that we'll go to your favorite toy store next week.”

“Okay,” Lyra mumbles as she thought how actually very tempting it sounded to her. New toys were always great, although her Mother never bought her much as not to spoil her, but Lyra had enough to be happy, and she was able to convince her uncle a couple of times to buy her something, which always ended with Marcel having to fear for his life.

Lord and Lady Delamare, who were already watching their family members outside the door, were visibly pleased to see Lyra. Stella in particular was incredibly happy about it, however, she glared at her husband slightly excited with a devilish smile to let him know that he should better behave properly, or a pack of beaters would be waiting for him.

Lyra had no idear of this. She was still looking at her mother, when she saw her grandparents appear in her field of vision. She immediately let’s go of her mother's hand and runs as fast as she could to take up speed, before she performs a jump, which literally catapulted her into her grandma’s arms.

"Lyra, honey, it's lovely to see you," Stella chuckles. “You don't know how much we missed you!”

"It's good to see you too," Lyra replied, smirking with delight. "I couldn't wait, I've been so bored for the past two days. I just didn't know what to do to pass the time."

"So, what have you been doing all day, Lyra?" Asked her grandfather. 

"Well, what do I always do every day?" Lyra ponders, sliding her fingers through her hair. "I played with Pan … I got on Mama's nerves and played cards with Uncle Marcel."

"Did your mother do anything else with you?"

Lyra nods in agreement, "when Mommy had some time for me, I could always sit on her lap in her study. She then teaches me something that I really like."

"Oh, my mouse," Marisa says, caressing Lyra’s cheek, “you don't know how much I enjoy that too." 

Lyra in return stretches out and kisses her mother's cheek before she says, "unfortunately, mama explains things to me too complicated and I hope you, nana, can explain what I don't understand, and I had an argument with her this morning."

Marisa coughs, she made a face, but her daughter was visibly amused to first shower her mother with praise and then, in the style of her uncle to give her a low blow.

"So, I see, she comes a lot after both of us, Isa," Stella comments, giggling softly.

"Ha … Ha … Ha, You're quite right, Mother, as usual!” Lyra who laughs now, knows exactly how to tease her mother, but what she didn't expect was that Marisa even smiled slightly. "But, Mom, I couldn't have done it better," she said, "I can forgive her anything … Mom … Lyra just knows exactly, which button to press …. she like her father."

Marisa looks with wet eyes at her daemon, then at Marcel before she starts to cry. Tears are running down her ruddy cheeks as Lyra gets back on her feet and hugs her together with Pan, who had turned into a little monkey. "It's okay, Momma, you don't have to cry," Lyra said comfortingly, looking into her mother’s brilliant blue eyes. "Papa wouldn't want you to be like this."

Truly those words are only forcing Marisa to cry even more and broke her heart too, but quickly, her father was by her side to comfort her, while her brother takes Lyra’s hand.

"Come on Lyra,” Marcel pushes her forward, “give your ma and grandpa a few minutes, grandma want to show us the house."

"All right, see you, mama!” Lyra smirks soothingly, then she disappears into the house faster than Marisa could see. Then she turns to her father, she hugs him as tightly as she was able, burying her face into his chest too.

"It's okay to cry, my darling,” John says softly hugging and kissing his daughter on the forehead. “Cry as much as you want. Let it all out!”

"I know, papa, but I just miss him so badly," Marisa complained. "Every time I … I look at Lyra I think of Asriel … He is standing in front of me and smirks to me. Papa, I … I … I can't do this without him."

"You can do it,” replied her father, wiping a tear from her face.

But Marisa shakes with her head, “Dad … I am not a good mother … I am a horrible Mother!!”

“You are a good mother,” John stats with a kiss on the nose. “You are a young and a strong woman, who would give anything for her child!”

“Yes, I am!” Marisa nods, her mouth trembling as she leans her head against her father's brood chest.

“Isa, you don't need Asriel, and you know it. If he was here, he wants you to live your life with Lyra, therefore, get over it and find your true love.”

"So, you think it's time to finally find a man again?" Marisa asked with a swaying head.

"Asriel would have wanted that, because Lyra needs a father figure and you need someone, who supports you so that you can finally laugh again.”

“You right, pa …”

“Isa, listen to me,” John said with a raises voice. “The bitterness you carry with her weighs also on your child. I want you to take it off for the benefit of your child and remember there's no fucking need to be sad."

"Thanks, papa!" 

Finally, Marisa laughs again. Somebody had to tell it and she decided now to follow her father's advice as she looks up at the sky. It was cloudless, but bitterly cold. The trees were already covered with snow. The landscape was beautiful, and the sun was shining. Marisa lit up her head and interprets it as a sign from Lord Asriel, he agreed.

* * *

SATURDAY

* * *

It was beautiful morning on the family estate of the Delamare Family. The sun was already rising, and the windows were covered with frost. On the third floor of the house, in the bedroom, where little Lyra was lying had a warming temperature the upper hand. In fact, it was so warm that Lyra was sweating, when she opens her eyes with a softly yawn, but quickly she had to realize that she was not alone in this very room.

It was Marisa, who was lying next Lyra, still soundly asleep with one arm around the girl, however, what was strange for Lyra that she was lying in her mother's old bedroom on the third floor. "Pan did you hear or feel something last night?” Lyra asked in a whisper. 

"I think … I felt someone who lifted me up last night," Pan replied, looking at her questioningly.

"I just think that Momma just can't resist, even if she doesn't admit, that she loves to sleep with me.” Chuckled Lyra. She was always careful not to wake her mother, because if Marisa was awakened roughly, she was always in a bad mood, but suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and Stella enters the room, wearing winter riding clothes and a pair of black boots.

"Good morning, my little mouse," Stella greets with a smirk. "I would like to take you on a little morning excursion, just the two of us.”

Lyra exchanges briefly a few glances with Pan before she gently loosens her mother’s arm around her, crawls out of the covers and runs to the wardrobe, where Stella is already looking for some suitable clothes. After a few minutes of consultation, everything was suitably selected and Stella could help Lyra to get dressed, which turned out to be difficult, but with a little patience, Stella could easily fix the problems.

Afterwards she leds Lyra to the mirror, styles the hair and adjust Lyra’s jacket once more. Now Lyra was ready for her first little excursion with her grandmother, but before she would leave, the girl kisses her mother lovingly on the cheek.

* * *

* * *

By the time Lyra & Stella left the house, the sun was already fully up and warmed both on their relatively long walk to the stables.

"You know, I love being out in the air early in the morning," Stella explained with a laugh. "Everything is so calm. You can relax and forget about everything."

"Yes, Grandma, that's exactly right,” Lyra replied with a nod.

"I assume, sweetie, that you definitely don't like to wake up every morning in an apartment, because in the city everything is so stuffy, you know what I mean."

"Yes, even very much," Lyra spoke, reaching for Stella's hand. "I like the apartment, but it's like you said I would prefer to wake up in a place like this every morning ….” Lyra stops suddenly, looking down with her head bowed, while Pan, feeling her sadness, rubs his head as a little kitten on her cheek to comfort her.

"Maybe you could tell mama about your desire for more freedom," Pan suggested a little thoughtfully.

"For sure, my dear Pan, we can do something about it," Stella said aloud, caressing Pan. "I could help to convince my daughter, but I think she would only agree if you only stayed with me on the estate for a few weeks each year.”

“But why, nana?”

“Because your lovely mama never really liked this place. She absolutely loves the city, where she can use her skills to the full. She needs the thrill... she's like grandpa."

"And she just loves to be around people," Adds Lyra.

"Maybe, my dear Lyra." Stella said a little surprised as she goes onto her knees. She reaches out her tender hands and pulls Lyra close to her. She gives her a kiss on the mouth, then she puts her hands on both sides of Lyra’s little beautiful head.

"Lyra …” Stella signs, “You will surely understand her better when you are older. And after all you have to consider that she was or better said never will be like you or me!”

"She's definitely a special person too,” Lyra smirks sadly, “Sometimes I wish she were hugely different, but you can never force a person to conform."

"Smart words, Lyra," Stella pats the shoulder of her granddaughter as she rises back to her feet. She reaches for Lyra’s little hand and walks on with her. "I'm definitely surprised,” she said moments later, “And I am definitely proud of you.”

“Why?”

“I never expected that you talk about someone like that … Lyra, you are only just two years old, but that shows greatness, darling."

“Nana … that means a lot to me.”

“I know, darling … I know ….. 

Minutes later, both reached the stable, a huge, massive wooden building with large gates. Lyra and her daemon stopped immediately in surprise. Both had never seen so many animals at the same time and there was already a lot of activity. Staff rushed around to feed the animals. Feeders were filled and straw was brought in to be later distributed in the horse stalls.

"Come on Lyra, we'll give you a little tour!" Stella said, standing before the stable. She then puts an arm around Lyra and gently pushed her forward as she explains which breeds were currently bred on the estate. She also explained to the girl what the duties of each employee were and gave details of how big the Delamares' lands actually were.

Lyra, who listened very attentively, was amazed, and asked her grandmother many other questions, which Stella tried to explain as best as she could, but she quickly had to admit that her knowledge was sometimes a bit limited, therefore she suggests to enter the stables now.

* * *

* * *

When Lyra entered the stable and smelled the scent of a real stable for the first time she had almost vomited on the spot. "Disgusting, really disgusting," Lyra nots, shocked as she presses a hand to her nose. 

"That's life,” Stella said a little excited, pushing Lyra's little hand away from her nose. “Not everything is always as you imagine it to be.”

“Nana, come on, please ...”

“Louisa, stop this nonsense,” Stella growls, rolling with her eyes,

“But I don’t like it!”

“For sure,” Stella chuckles, “Lyra, my dear, there are worse things than the smell of a horse stable.”

“Your right, as always.”

“Wise statement ... now let's find a horse for us." Stella makes a gesture and Lyra walks on. She strolls and sometimes runs through the stable and searches, but quickly she had to realize that each horse she saw was more beautiful than the other, however, Lyra had an advantage, her gaze was trained from birth …. she possessed and used Stella's eye for details. 

“Nana!”

"Yes, my darling, have you made a choice?" Stella asked.

"The big black horse in the penultimate box.”

Both walk to the said box, Lyra takes a safety step back while Stella opens the door and leads with a firm hand the horse from the inside of the box into the cool morning air. "Would you like to pet her?” Stella asked, tying the horse to the fence. 

"I am not sure …” 

“Have no fear,” Stella chuckles, she tightens the knot, turns to Lyra, and picks the girl up. Lyra herself stretches then out her hands, but as soon as she starts to pet, the horse becomes restless, forcing Stella to intervene. “Shhhhhhh, easy girl! Stella sooths the horse, moving closer to it with Lyra on her arm. 

She stretches out her free hand and pets the horse, slowly and gently. “Dear, the secret is called tenderly,” Stella explains, reaching for Lyras free hand. “Now it’s your tun … always remember caress gently, not jerkily, the horse will notice it.” Stella begins to stretch out Lyra’s arm … slowly it comes closer and closer until Lyra’s fingers are beginning to fell a pleasantly warmth, then it begins to glide tenderly.

“That’s right, have no fear,” Stella whispers to Lyra, guiding the hand. 

“Nana ….” Lyra chuckles wildly.

“Calmly .... Calmly, my love.” Stella lets go of Lyra’s hand and gives the full control to the girl too, who feels now such an indescribable. The fur was so warm and yet so soft that it made Lyra realize what incredible beings’ horses are.

"She is really beautiful,” Lyra nots with a smirk and ask: “does she have a name?" 

"Her name is Calypso and she's all yours, Lyra,” Stella replied, petting the horse herself. 

"Mama didn't mind?" Lyra asked worried.

"No, darling, I've already had a talk with her about it,” Stella sooths, "You don't need to worry about it, I have everything under my control.” Lyra laughs in return; her mood was brighter now, and she kissed her grandmother's cheek. “What have I done to deserve this?” Stella asked with a laugh.

“Because you are the best Nana in the world!”

“Thank you, sweetie!” Stella kisses Lyra on the mouth. “It means a lot to me and it shows me too that I made everything right and I will pay it back now … We'll both ride out into the forest now!”

* * *

* * *

When Stella got on the horse ten minutes later, Lyra was suddenly a little scared. Not only the height, but also the unfamiliar feeling bothered her. “Nana …. I've changed my mind,” she yelped and moved hastily in the saddle.

“Sweetie, you don't talk your way out that easily!” Stella moves closer to Lyra, she leds her hands to the rains and puts on her black leader riding gloves. “The fear will be over soon,” she says in a calm voice. Then she begins slowly to ride the horse, making sure at the same time to start with a slight gallop until she reached the forest and begins to give the horse the tracks. It chases forward so fast Lyra have never ever had suspected while she slowly in her mind begins to realize that riding was really fun.

Half an hour later Stella and Lyra rode through a beautiful landscape, past the numerous snow-covered trees and the small lakes that were already frozen. Lyra herself sat now firmly in the saddle. She was wrapped in a blanket too and her body was leaning against her grandmother's chest. Beside her, at the same time, the daemons shot past, Pantalaimon in the shape of a panther.

"Finally, you can give everything Pan," Lyra yelled at her daemon.

"You're right about that, I love it." Pantalaimon screamed back with joy. 

He likes it and feels a happiness that he had never felt before just like Stella. "I think, I was able to get someone excited about riding today," she noted, giggling incredibly pleased. "It is a liberating feeling to be in nature.”

“Of course, grandma!”

“That’s right, honey. You can clear your head. You can enjoy the moments, smell the wonderful scent of the forest, and fell the wind on your face …. It is the best feeling in the world!”

Moments later Stella slows down the horse to give Lyra time to enjoy the moment. Both looked around curiously, they chatted for a while and Lyra got her first riding lessons as Stella showed her a few basic’s together with Calypso. 

As they rode on the path that led them back to the house, Lyra leans once more with her head against her grandmother’s chest, she enjoys the fresh air and soon she was lulled into a deep sleep by the gallop of the horse.

* * *

* * *

When Lyra and Stella returned to the house, the rest of the family was already gathered at the table, enjoying breakfast. Marisa was absorbed into her newspaper, still a little sleepy and her face was expressionless as always when she sat at the table in the morning. 

Her bigger brother Marcel was currently feeling a huge hangover. The headaches he was currently feeling were terrible and he was close to vomiting on the spot. Lyra’s grandpa was already engrossed in some papers that needed his attention, therefore, it was so quiet at the table. All you could hear was the crackling of the fireplace and the sounds of the people present. 

Lyra did not mind the whole situation; she comfortably ate her breakfast and did not pay any further attention to what was happening around her. 

After breakfast, the girl decides that it was time to explore the house, so she runs off from the living room and down the hallway, where she suddenly faces a wide range of doors. "Dear Pan, what's behind door number one?" 

"Well, I would assume it's one of the guest rooms?" Pan replied, jumping from her shoulder, however, already in the air he turns into a small house cat and lands before the door. Then Lyra opens the door and enters the room with her eyes closed, when she opens her eyes she was standing in the library of the house. It was so amazing! … Shelves full of books on two floors, making Lyra to assume that the entire left side of the hallway doors must belong to the library.

"Pantalaimon, just look at the books …. wow!" 

"There must be thousands ... Nonsense!! That still won't be enough!" 

Pan turns into an eagle and flies around the hole library to take a closer look at the books, while Lyra follows him on the ground. Both are spending now full thirty minutes in the library but had to admit that it was just too big, so, Lyra decides to put this thing on hold. She had seen almost the entire floor.

But time was running out and Lyra wanted to see everything from the house, so she forces herself to leave the library and takes a look at the rest of the house. She sees and inspects now countless other rooms, a lounge to relax and even a music room. Lyra also pays a visit to the kitchen, where lunch was already being prepared.

There had to be at least eight employees in the kitchen at the same time, so Lyra decided to have a little chat with the staff. When she feels like she had heard everything she wanted to hear, she chases out of the kitchen and enters the second floor via the large wooden staircase in the entrance hall. 

"Lyra, don't you think we should take a break?" Pan asked her worriedly, catching a breath on her shoulder. "We've been running around the house for three hours without taking a break!”

"You're right but ..." Lyra notices that a door was open, but it wasn't her room, therefore curious as she was, she decides to explore that one room only and begins to walk until she reaches the room and stops. Giggling, she looks around one more time then enters the room. The room itself was a stylishly furnished study with a large desk, a black leather armchair, a floor lamp, many shelves and two comfortable armchairs, which stood in front of the desk, while pleasant light came into the room through a large window.

“Nana’s study, Pan!” Lyra yells softly. She slides a hand through the shelves, plays with the lamps, inspects the chairs before she settles into the large armchairs behind the desk as Pan flutters excitedly across the room until he finally lands on her shoulder, transforming then back into a little rabbit before he too settles in Lyra's lap for the next minutes.

But then something happens … Both human and daemon are feeling unbearable dizzy, her strength slipped from her limbs and quickly Lyra slumps down in the armchair. Soon she slides then to the floor, Pan tries to catch her as a little gorilla, but he could not prevent the fall and passed out before Lyra, who was still crawling on the floor.

"Pan ... my dear Pantalaimon, I don't feel so good …. What's wrong with me?!" Mommy! … Mommy, help me!!”

The last thing she heard before she passes out too was the excited voice of her mother, who was kneeling beside her father.

* * *

* * *

When Lyra came back to herself, her uncle was sitting next to her, Diana, his daemon, was sitting on the small bedside table and Lyra herself had a damp washcloth on her forehead. 

“Uncle …”

“Lyra, lie still, please.” Marcel checks Lyra's health worriedly before he removes the now warm washcloth from her forehead. Then he dips it into a bowl of cold water, wrings it out, and places it back on Lyra's forehead. "Are you feeling better, peanut?" Marcel asked quietly.

"No, I am feeling myself so sick, what happened?"

"You simple collapsed from exhaustion,” Marcel explained in a calm voice. "Mama found you and grandma then subjected you to a medical examination as quickly as possible.”

“Fever …” Lyra mumbles.

“You have fever, indeed,” Marcel agreed with a nod. “But don’t worry, you will be back on your feet soon.”

“Where’s my momma?”

“Armchair, across the bed,” Marcel said, and Lyra shifts her gaze. Now she could see her mother, who was sleeping with Oz in her arms. “She spent the whole day here by your side,” Marcel nots, as he leans over Lyra to fluff her pillow. 

“Because, I have disappointed her …”

“Lyra, I don’t think so,” Marcel says soothingly, adjusting the covers and turning his body to the bedside table, where he picks up the bottle of feverish juice. Lyra's face was already twisted at the sight of the bottle, knowing that she would not like it. "Come on Lyra,” Marcel cheered with a laugh, “swallowing the juice is much more pleasant than your little accident.”

“Correct,” Lyra opens the mouth and Marcel brings the spoon to her mouth, then Lyra pushes her mouth forwards and swallows the juice, but moments later she could have vomited immediately.

“Uncle!”

“I know,” Marcel chuckles, he throws the spoon on the table and walks over to his sister. "I be right back. I just have to put Snow White to bed.” He reaches out his hands, picks up his sister and disappears for a few minutes, when he returns to the room, Lyra was already asleep, therefore, he enters the room quietly and quickly looks for his things then he wants to leave the room but …

"She shouldn't be alone tonight," remarked Diana, flying beside the girl.

"Right again, my little owl friend. She really shouldn't sleep alone tonight,” Marcel replied, picking up and carrying his niece out of the room.

* * *

SUNDAY

* * *

Marisa woke up in her bedroom, she had slept reasonably well. Oz, lying beside her was already stretching out his limbs as he yawns heavily.

"Did you sleep well?" Marisa asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes and how, but I noticed that you were awake a few times that night. Say, did you get drunk last night?” He looks at the bedside table, where there were two empty bottles of red wine.

"Well, maybe I ransacked the wine cellar." Marisa noted, the mocking grin quickly turns into a sad one and she begins to sob. "I had to forget the pain, you know. It made me so sick to see my little baby so helpless … I … I just wanted to forget the sight. No mother wants her child to suffer like this."

"But there's no point in getting drunk, Marisa," replied Oz. “You can't fight all of your problems with alcohol. Sometimes it's better to face the pain." He sat up and climbs onto the silk covers, where he curled up in Marisa's arms. 

Marisa in return gently caresses his golden fur, "you're right,” she said, “I shouldn't have done it that way."

"Please try to follow my advice next time," Oz replied softly, closing his eyes.

"I will do that, because I know, I can always count on you, darling.” Marisa gives him a kiss, she sniffs on his fur, combs it with her fingers and turns back into a sleeping position, but soon she had to realize that the need to see Lyra was bigger than her will to sleep, so she pushes away the covers, she stretches her limps and crawls out of the bed. Then she walks to her wardrobe and takes out her white satin kimono / robe, which she puts on. But suddenly, as she was walking to the door, she feels a disgusting feeling, which forces her to chase to the bathroom as fast as she could, then she has to vomit.

"This is going to give me a hell of a hangover!! …. Oh god, I'm fucking sick. I probably shouldn't have been drinking that much." She looks up at Oz, who was sitting on the sink, grinning slightly sick and at the same time she was angry with herself, but that feeling quickly made room for another urge to vomit. 

Marisa spends or better said is forced for a long time to puk out her guts what her daemon didn't like very much, because he feels her nausea and it wasn't very pleasant too. 

Next, Marisa brushes her teeth, she puts on some perfume to hide the smell of the alcohol and corrects her hairstyle, then she steps out of the door again. She walks down to the second floor of the house and reaches Lyra's room relatively quickly, but when she looks inside, she notices that the room was empty.

"Our little baby must have slept with your parents tonight," remarked Oz, astonished. 

“Hmm!” Marisa closes the door, walks back to the third floor to her mother’s bedroom, and softly opens the door and peers inside. “God in heaven …. Mother …” Marisa growls and puts her hands before her face. 

Stella was lying snoring on top of her husband, her had was resting on his broad chest while John himself had his arms around her delicate body.

"Tell me, did everyone decide to get drunk last night?" Chuckled Oz, pointing to two bottles of red wine on the bedside table.

"Of course,” Marisa mumbles, “everyone steals my ideas.” Quietly she closes the door again and walks to Marcel's door, presses the door handle and peers into the room, the sight she sees almost made her cry. Lyra lay curled up against her uncle, he himself had one arm around his niece and the other over her head. Pantalaimon was lying on a soft pillow on the floor, cuddled next to Diana.

Marisa herself tries not to wake them both as she steps moments later further into the room to take a seat on the bed, where she puts then a hand on Lyra's forehead. Lyra's temperature, Marisa realizes very quickly, was back to normal.

Then she checks once more to be sure with the help of her specialist knowledge as a Doctor Lyra's remaining symptoms, but she could not determine anything else. In Marisa's medical opinion now, there was no need to worry anymore, therefore she could now pull her daughter out of her brothers’ arms.

“Hush , Lyra …” Marisa whispers as soon as she had Lyra on her arm. She goes quietly out of the room and walks back to her own bedroom. Arrived there, Marisa pushes back the covers and lies down together with Lyra in her arms. Oz snaps quickly the covers and spreads them with a little help gently over mother and daughter. 

“My Little Star,” Marisa whispers, kissing Lyra awake.

“Ma …. Mama,” Lyra says softly, opening her eyes.

"I wish you a lovely good morning,” Marisa replies with another kiss. “How is my little baby Lyra today? Do you still have any complaints?" 

"No mommy.” Lyra reaches out her fingers, gently touches Marisa’s warm and soft face before she brings both hands around her mother’s neck and pulls it near to her own face. “Mommy,” she said with a chuckle, brushing a strand of hair from Marisa’s face. “I fell much better now,”

"That’s great, but I should never let you run around alone for so long,” Marisa says, sadly. “Had I been there, you would have had a better Saturday, my darling, therefore, no more long walks without sufficient rest, you understand?”

"I promise,” the girl sobs, looking with wet eyes into her mother’s eyes as she caresses her check. “I didn't want you to worry you,” she said, bursting into tears. “I probably should have taken better care of myself …”

"Shhhhhhh, it's okay, my little mouse … No need to cry.” Marisa sooths. She brushes Lyra’s golden hair aside with her index finger, she wipes away the tears, which moisten Lyra's face, before she glides with her left arm under Lyra's back and pulls the girl to her, closer to her breast. 

Both are now close, their faces are closer to one another again and Marisa herself begins to sing in a soft angelic voice to comfort Lyra.

* * *

* * *

Somewhere over the rainbow way up high / There's a land that i have heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue / And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I’ll wish upon a star / And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops / Way above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly / Birds fly over the rainbow why then oh why can't i?

Someday I’ll wish upon a star / And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops /Way above the chimney tops that's where (where) you'll (you'll) find me

Somewhere over the rainbow the bluebirds fly / Birds fly over the rainbow why then oh why can't i?

(Why oh why yeah yeah) / If bluebirds fly (if bluebirds fly) over the rainbow why, oh why can't i?

* * *

“That was nice, thanks mommy!" Lyra praises, giving a kiss as a reward.

“I'm glad that song cheered you up a bit,” Marisa chuckles. “Your grandmommy always sang it to me when I was a little girl.”

“And now you do the same with me!”

“Right, when we have time, we can play the piano and sing together, but now it’s time for breakfast.” Marisa pushes with her arms the covers away, she rises back to her feet with Lyra in her arms. Then she walks into the living room, places Lyra on a chair next to her, pours coffee into her own cup, puts on her reading glasses, and dips into her newspaper. 

In between she peers unobtrusively over her newspaper to observe Lyra and to make sure that the girl was eating properly to regain her strength. Meanwhile, one by one, Marisa's parents came to the table. Both were still very tired, their hair was completely messed up and the cream-colored kimono, which Stella was wearing did not even sit properly on her body thanks to the hangover she was just feeling.

“Nana ….”

“Leave me alone and eat your breakfast,” Stella growls as her youngest son enters the room. 

"Well, family, it's nice to sit here together, isn't it? And Lyra, I can see that you're fine." Marcel chuckles and notices very quickly that his father was looking at him very angrily.

"I can see that she's fine,” John growls, “Do me a favor … shut up. Give the girl some rest, you idiot." 

What was strange now that Lyra suddenly starts to giggle and it infected everyone, especially John, who realized that it was good to laugh a little after the terrible day before.

After breakfast, all family members went about their normal activities. Lyra disappears into her room with Pan, Marcel and his father retired to his their respectively study’s, while Stella disappeared somewhere outside. Her daughter Marisa made herself comfortable in the large library of the house. She buried herself between numerous books and papers to speed up her research and deepen her knowledge until noon.

But when it was past noon it was very unusual for everyone to eat their lunch in a different place. All were too busy to go into the living room except for Lyra, who sat alone in the living room with Pan at her feet as a little shepherd dog. 

"It's so quiet dear Pan, where have they all gone."

"Probably they have found gold or are drilling for oil somewhere around here," Pan said jokingly.

"Anyway,” Lyra chuckles amused, “I'll try to enjoy the silence ….

After she finished the meal, she gave the staff a sign to clear the table. Then she performs a brief consultation break with Pan before she walks to the library, where she finds her mother, who was eating lunch. The girl saw immediately her chance to scare her and creeps forward on angel's feet, but what she had not expected was that Marisa already knows that she was sneaking up on her.

It was nice to have a monkey, who could go invisible and was very watchful. Marisa just had to turn around when Lyra was nearby.

"Nice try, honey," Marisa chuckled, adjusting her glasses. "No matter how hard you try, you can't scare me." 

“Fuck!”

“No swear words, please,” Marisa says with a tongue snap, lifting Lyra onto her lap. “How is your day, little mouse?” 

"Actually, quite relaxed, mommy," Lyra replied with a smirk. "I played with Pan as usual and explored the house a bit. But I always took care not to exert myself too much, because I'm still sooooo small."

Her mother laughed out loud, "that's right, now since we're in a library, I'll read to you." 

Lyra managed to get out the word "read aloud" out of her mouth and spends the next half hour looking for a book. During this time, she searches the entire library, climbs, and runs through the corridors until she finds the right one … a textbook for Greek mythology.

Then Marisa packs up her papers and disappeared with Lyra from the library into the living room, where they made themselves comfortable in front of the big fireplace. But before Lyra takes a seat on her mother's lap, she was wrapped in a thick fur blanket and Marisa hands her a hot chocolatle.

Afterwards Marisa puts on her reading glasses and begins to read, but unfortunately Lyra falls asleep relatively quickly while Marisa had only read two chapters with her and the book itself was not boring, therefore, Marisa puts the book aside and takes Lyra upstairs to her room, where she could get some sleep before the long drive home.

Marisa herself leaves the room as soon she was sure Lyra was tightly wrapped in the covers. Then she walks out of the room, closes the door, makes her way to her mother's study, who was back from her inspection. “Mother …” Marisa enters and takes a seat across the desk. “Is everything in perfect order? I know you don't like it if everything isn't perfect." 

"Everything is just the way I like it," Stella replied smiling, taking a sip of red wine. "Would you like a glass too?"

"No thanks, I threw up this morning.” 

"Your father would definitely not turn down the offer,” Stella sighed and buried herself into her papers. "Honey … I've been thinking about something that's been going through my brain all day.”

“Go on, mama!”

“Isa, you have decided to spend more time here.”

"Did you use your crystal ball, mother?" Marisa asked curiously. "How could you know it before I tell you it?" 

"Mothers always know what their daughters think, darling," Stella chuckled softly. "I would be incredibly happy if you could spend some time here. There is a lot of space in the house and it is so terribly boring here without my small darling.”

"I think we will spend the summer and a few weeks in spring, autumn and winter here."

"Great, darling, if you ever have to travel you can always give Lyra to us. It's no effort for me or your father, that's what we're here for."

"You know, I never appreciated what you did for me," Marisa replied thoughtfully, taking her mother's glass. "Only through Lyra did I understand what it means to be a mother.”

“Tell me more,” Stella says, leaning back, “let your thoughts out!”

“Mom, as a mother you are always worried about your child. You are always afraid of what could happen, and if something happens I could never forgive myself for it." 

“Yesterday event, was an accident, honey!” 

“Just think what would have happened if she hadn't called for me.”

“But she did, she was just a little dehydrated,” Stella sooths, getting up from her chair. “It's not your fault … don't blame yourself!”

“No … No … I am responsible, Mama. ” Marisa bursts into tears. “I should be there to look after here …”

“It’s all right,” Stella whispers, pulling Marisa into a hug. She sooths and she caress Marisa for the next minutes, always making sure that Marisa realizes that is still a young mother. After all Marisa had still to learn, she wasn't the perfect mother, who does everything right yet and Stella didn't hold that against her either. She also encouraged Marisa and introduced her to some tricks to make her life easier.

“You see,” Stella says an hour later, “raising a child is a bit exhausting, but you can do it with my help.”

“Thanks, mama,” Marisa replied with tears in her eyes. "I forgive you mama too. I should have done it a long time ago."

“No, you don’t have to I … I was never the best mother. I should have realized that a long time ago."

“Mama, you don't have to take the blame on yourself,” Marisa explained, “We have always driven you mad, you had sometimes no choice.”

“I had a choice, darling …. Always,” Stella says with a kiss. “And I want to make amends too … Therefore, I want to be a good momma, I'll be there for you whenever you need me!”

“I will remember that, and I will promise that Lyra will be here a little more often.”

“That makes me happy, honey, I want you both more in my life than ever before … you two are my favorite darlings!”

“And you are my favorite mommy, grandmommy.”

“Nana, my name is Nana,” Stella chuckles, walking back to her desk. 

“Mom … "I love you," 

“I love you more!”

With these words Marisa walked out of the room. She packs then her suitcase and sat down by the fireplace with Lyra in her arms that she had gotten out of bed. They were to stay there another two hours before they decided to leave and go back to London, back home.


	5. Mama .... Don't Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2021, spelling mistake's corrected, Revised ... Added additional material ... Lyra is already mentioned as Lyra Louisa in this chapter ... Stella's Daemon is already discribed as a chimpanzee

One week after her own baptism, proud three-year old Lyra Louisa Elisabeth Delamare was sitting together with her uncle Marcel on a wonderful spring evening in a restaurant in London, more precisely in the Chelsea district. Lyra herself felt a little unsafe in the restaurant. She shifted her body a few times to make herself comfortable in the chair. Her uncle, who sat apposite her, noticed the little drama, and quickly takes Lyra’s hand to give it a gentle squeeze. 

"Everything is fine, peanut,” he says with a smirk, “no one will bother us or look at you. See, people are here to relax, to meet their friends, to forget their worries for a few hours …."

Suddenly before Lyra could reply, the waitress appeared at the table. “Good evening Mr. Delamare, nice to see you this evening."

"Thank you, Wendy! If it's okay, my niece and I would order a drink first. It would be rude to order dinner without my guest." Marcel said with a smirk and brought, as his older brother likes to do, his devilish charm, as well his special effect on women into the play, which was only increased through his handsomeness appearance: He was tall, his hair which had a normal length had a brownish color and the dark suit he was wearing today showed only more that he was immensely popular with women.

Wendy felt the same way and asked what he wanted to drink, but suddenly Lyra spoke up for her uncle: "I would like to order a glass of orange juice and a glass of scotch for my dear uncle, please," she said, grinning at Wendy. 

“Anything else for you, Marcel?” Wendy chuckles, looking with a charming pout.

"No, that would be all,” Marcel replied, smirking.

“I’ll be right back,” she answered, writing down the order, before she left. Then as she was vanished into the large kitchen of the restaurant, Marcel and Lyra make fun of Wendy’s lovable attempts to flirt with Marcel, but both realized very quickly, that it is not right to do this to poor Wendy and devoted themselves to more important things.

"Peanut!” Marcel slaps on the table, pointing to Lyra, “We have a special dinner tonight."

"Tell me!” Lyra beams with curiosity, “Come on ... don't be shy!" She begins to hop happily in her chair. Her grin, she showed to Marcel widened and he had to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Peanut …. on the one hand we are celebrating your baptism …”

“And on the other,” Lyra asked immediately. 

“And on the other hand, I choose you to accompany me to my special dinner with my friend Sophia," Marcel explained to his niece as he leans back in his chair and folds his hands. "You could call it a date."

"You have a date!" Lyra and Pan looked at him with their mouths open, completely amazed.

"Yes, indeed,” Marcel chuckled, “Sophia is an incredibly special person and I love her very much.”

“Where did you meet her?”

"I met Sophia in a pub in Oxford,” Marcel replied, adjusting his tie. “She worked there as a waitress.”

“Is she pretty?”

“Of course! Marcel smirked, amazed about the question. “Sophia was the prettiest girl in this dirty, shitty hole,” Marcel remembered, beginning to describe Sophia: “Sophia … She … She is very slim! Unbelievably beautiful like Grandma herself and she possess medium-length dark brown hair that looks a bit reddish in the light ….

"Let me guess, Romeo,” Pan interrupted, flying as a little owl next to Diana on the large wooden table. “You activated your devilish charm immediately, because you just can't resist a beautiful woman!”

"What do you think, Pan?" Asked Marcel jokingly and continued with his story. "Anyway, we had a little chat … She was charming from the start on, just like me, and we spent the evening together."

"Did Sophia make love with you?" Lyra asked with a raised eyebrow as the drinks where brought.

Marcel chuckles nervous, looking at Wendy, “Peanut, she just spent the night with me. But unfortunately, when I woke up next morning, she was gone, but there was a note on my desk with an address and a little message that she would like to see me again.” As soon as Marcel said the word “again” Wendy showed her pout, but Marcel comforts her quickly with a kiss on his friends check. 

Afterwards Wendy disappeared and Lyra could say: "I'm glad to meet her, Uncle.”

"She will surely be here soon,” announced Marcel and it didn't take long, only a few minutes, until his girlfriend, the adorable Miss Sophia Hayward entered the restaurant. Today, she wore a beautiful red dress with white pumps. Her hair was perfectly styled, her make-up was simple and discreet … just the way Marcel like it.

Sophia was a simple woman, and under no circumstances did Marcel want to force her to behave and dress like the other embittered, arrogant women of high society. He loved her the way she was, kind and humble in all things, just like now as she walks with a big smile to the table, closely followed by her daemon.

Meanwhile Marcel unobtrusively adjusted his tie before he stands up, walks to, and greets Sophia with a loving kiss. His arms are wrapping, moments later, around Sophia and he begins to whispers a few words into her ears, whereupon Sophia starts to giggle like a schoolgirl. 

"True love must be so beautiful," Lyra nots in a whisper, before she gets up and approaches her uncle with a tug on his jacket: “Romeo … It’s me!”

"Yeah, there you are," Marcel chuckles, leading the girl in front of him. "Sophia, may I introduce you to my niece: Lyra Louisa Elisabeth Delamare."

"Nice to meet you," Lyra said, embracing Sophia as soon as possible.

It's an honor Lyra," replied Sophia with a laugh, picking up Lyra from the floor. "You know, your lovable uncle has told me so much about you!

“What did Marcel tell you about me?”

“Firstly, you call him Uncle, my love,” Sophia scolds, nudging Lyra’s nose. “And Secondly, your uncle told to me many story’s about you and your mother, especially story’s about you as a baby, but the important thing was that he told me how proud he is of you!”

"My love, I am enormously proud of him, you know,” Lyra answers, tucking a strand of hair behind Sophia’s year. “My uncle is also the best uncle in the world!”

"I'm sure, Lyra,” Sophia’s replies, turning with Lyra. “So, now! May I introduce you to my daemon … Pats!” … Pats, whom Sophia always called Patsy has taken the shape of a German shepherd dog. His fur was black on most parts of his body, while the rest had a reddish-brown color. Lyra was a little intimidated by him, as was by Athena, her grandfather's daemon. 

She clung to Sophia as tightly as she could, full of fear, and just managed to say a "nice to meet you" before she carried back to the table and placed in her chair by Sophia, who sits down next to Marcel and exchanges a word with him, Lyra reaches for the menu: "The schnitzel with fries and salad, my dearest one," suggested Pan.

"Yes, that sounds very tasty, Sir, but the duck breast with red cabbage and dumplings doesn't sound bad.” Lyra replied very posh. She drums with the index finger of both hands on the table and decides to take on more look on the menu, but very quickly she announces to Pan that she stays with the original decision. Then she looks at her uncle, who was looking at the menu with Sophia. 

"Did you find something you'd like to eat?" Marcel asked without looking at Lyra.

"Yes, I chose the duck breast," she replied, beaming with joy. "What did you choose?" Lyra asked curiously, her eyes wide.

"Well, we choose the roast beef," said her uncle, putting away the menu.

Then minutes later, Wendy, the waitress, reappeared at her table. She puts her hand in her pocket, takes out a white notepad, and opened it. 

"We'd like the roast beef twice, please,” Sophia said, looking at the beaming Lyra. “And for the little one, the duck breast with red cabbage and dumplings together with a large ice cream sundae with chocolatle and lots of cream."

“Okay … I'll give the cook a push, Miss.”

“That would be very kind of you … Dear!” Sophia chuckles as Wendy noted the order.

“Of course, fucking bitch” she mumbles, disappearing into the kitchen. 

Half an hour later a second waitress instead of Wendy appears with the meals in hands and places them in front of the sitting trio. Then Marcel paid and thanked her for her services. Afterwards Marcel and Sophia started to eat, but the plates were huge, even so big that Lyra wasn't sure she'd be able to eat it all. 

"Don't worry if you can't eat it all, little mouse." Marcel said soothingly to Lyra, "You are enjoying your dinner now and after that I'll call your grandmother to pick you up."

"I don't want to go home after dinner," she said pounding, "I want to stay with Sophia, please Uncle!"

"Don't make a scene, Lyra Louisa,” replies Marcel. He grits his teeth and leans his body slightly forward.

"But I will,” Lyra shouted angrily, “why does everyone always want to deport me when they want to be left alone?"

"Don't go too far, young lady, I warn you only before …”

"Before what Uncle?” Lyra interrupts him and pounds the fork into the piece of meat. “I should always keep myself busy and just leave you alone, because you're so busy!” 

“It is enough,” Marcel said angrily as Lyra makes rabbit ears and continues to provoke him.

"Marcel Thomas Delamare … don't you know that I just want to spend time with you? I won't go home and that's my last word."

"No discussion Lyra, you will have your dinner and drive home," he said angrily, slapping her in the face. “I and Sophia haven't seen each other for a long time and have a few things to discuss that are not for little girls. You hear me Lyra?”

Tears … Tears are running down Lyra’s gentle face as she pressed Pan, in the shape of a tender bunny, to her chest. She nods, seconds later, in agreement to her sullen looking uncle, whom she had never seen so angry in her whole life. Sophia, still shocked, gets up. She walks over to Lyra, goes onto her knees to reach Lyra’s level, and begins tenderly to comfort the crying girl as her own anger at Marcel was twofold. She knows on the one hand that he was right and on the other hand she knows it was not justified to punish his niece like this.

"He doesn't mean it so dear," said Sophia in a whisper, pulling Lyra into an embrace. "You have to understand that we missed each other very much and we want to enjoy the evening together.”

“I just want to spend time with you …”

“Not today, my love,” Sophia scolds, “we have enough time in the future, but for now you will submit to our will, please.”

“All right, I will obey,” Lyra admits in a measly voice. She bows her head and looks at her wonderful and radiant black Mary Janes. She is angry inside, but she soon has to realize that, as she said, she has to obey to uncle and Sophia’s will.

“Don’t be sad,” Sophia replies, “It's better to give in than to argue with someone, because it doesn't make anyone happy and it's not a decent solution either, understand?”

“Of course, Sophia!”

“Fine!” Sophia takes a handkerchief and begins to wipe the tears from Lyra's face. In the meantime, Marcel still struggles/ fights with himself and his feelings. He had gone too far, made his Lyra Louisa cry, disappointed her, only to be alone with the love of his life. He had been selfish, and his daemon was aware of this. 

"You know exactly what to do, Marcel!" She spread her splendid wings and gave Marcel a reproachful look.

"I understand," he said with a sigh, getting up and walking over to his niece. "I know I went too far,” he said softly. “I shouldn't have freaked out and overreacted like that, Lyra, I hope you can forgive me." With his head bowed and hands in his pockets, he was lost in thought and waited for Lyra to answer. 

She in return gets up from her chair, wordlessly, and walks to her uncle to give him a hug, more precisely, she hugged his legs and had a slight smile on her face as she looked up at him. "I have to apologize to you too," Lyra said resolutely. "I shouldn't have argued with you. It's just that I like Sophia and want to spend as much time with her as possible. She'll be the best aunt too.”

"She's already your aunt, Lyra," mumbled Marcel softly, looking at Sophia.

"So, you're already married," Lyra looks at her uncle with a big open mouth. Pan as a little monkey held her hand. "Mommy won't like this. She will be mad as fuck … I mean angry, that's for sure."

“Then, let me tell you a secret, she's the only one who doesn't know it," Marcel laughed, picking Lyra up. "You have to know one thing, your mother doesn't give a shit about my love life. And I'll tell you another secret ... Sophia is moving in with us!” He kissed her and looked at her when Lyra suddenly froze and points with her little index fingers at a certain person behind him. "What's wrong? Marcel turns around as he puts Lyra down. 

"Rest assured, brother, you cannot hide anything from me!" Marisa mocked, giggling, taking a step closer. "Your little trips in the last few months were far too noticeable for that."

"Oh, so your Majesty is not only my sister, but also the greatest stalker in the world." 

“I would rather call myself very vigilant,”

“Sis, just play your games, but keep your hands-off Sophia!"

"Don't expect me to be so irritable,” Marisa hisses, as Oz jumps in front of Diana. Both watch each other at the feet of their human halves, but attack is not an option beforehand instead the argument continues with the language. “Why does everyone think that I'm always angry when I hear something I don't like, brother?" Marisa asked, annoyed.

"Because I know you too well," replied Marcel casually, "You just can't stand to lose control. Sophia will move in with us. And you, sister, cannot stop it, it is more likely that the cave is frozen over."

“Maybe, maybe not,” Marisa frowns. “You flow on every fucking woman, who came near you. You promised them that you would love them more than anything, but as usual you ditched them.”

"Sophia is not one of these women, dear. Our marriage has proven that," Marcel takes his glass, taking a sip. "The whole thing is drifting too far for me again. I'm tired of fighting with you, sister.”

"Really Marcel,” Marisa smiled mockingly, "I could say the same thing, but if she hurts Lyra, I promise you that I will throw her into the darkest hole, and she will never come back."

"I'm sure you will," Marcel smirked, caressing Marisa's cheek with his thumb. "I would suggest we leave it that way and forget about it. We have other issues that are more important than this little complication. I'm sure you will get over it …” Both siblings continued now to throw a few insults on their heads for a few more minutes. 

It went back and forth, always the same until Marisa finally accepted with a loving hug that her brother now had a wife by his side. Then Marcel finally throws an arm around Marisa and leds her to Sophia: "Isa, my lovable bunny, this is my wife Sophia Hayward Delamare."

"I deeply regret that we meet under these circumstances," said Sophia, somewhat affected by the events. "Marcel was always a bit secretive when it came to his family."

"That’s perfectly normal for my twin brother,” Marisa chuckles, reaching out her hand. “Welcome to the family on behalf of Lyra and me.”

“Thank, you Marisa …”

Suddenly Marisa moves inconspicuously a little closer to Sophia. "If you break my brother's heart,” she said with a growl, “then unfortunately … I and probably my two older siblings have to kill you, dear!”

“I know,” Sophia whispers, squeezing Marisa's hand tighter, "I love him as much as you love him Marisa, I'd give anything for my family."

"Well, sister-in-law, I think we're on the same page, I like you." Marisa replied, reinforcing her handshake. "Remember that family is above all else, you are a Delamare woman now." 

“A Hayward-Delamare woman, my dear,” Sophia noted with a tongue snap.

“Howsoever!” Marisa mumbles, smiled lovingly and pulling Sophia briefly into a hug before she turns to her daughter and picks Lyra up from the floor with ease. "Lyra Louisa … My shining little star, Momma does not have a lot of time. I … I just wanted to see you again before I leave for the north.”

"I don't want you to leave me, Momma," Lyra looks pleadingly at her mother, she brushed a strand of hair from her mother's face with her little fingers. "I want to come with you,” she said with a pout, “We can have a lot of fun … Play Memory or make cuddle time!"

"I'm so sorry, darling,” Marisa shakes denying with the head. “The cold north is not place for a toddler!”

“Stay here, please!” Lyra begs, beginning to sob.

"Little star, Mama will bring you something from her trip … Something good! I promise. And I promise too when I am back in two weeks, I will tell you everything! So, please, my cute bunny, be a good girl. Your nana and your uncle will take care of you … I love you, goodbye.” Marisa kissed her forehead and inhales Lyra's scent once more before putting the girl back on her feet. 

Then she wants actually to got but Lyra grabs her hand and tries to hold her. She wants to prevent her mother from leaving her with all her might: “Mama, lovely Mama … stay here please, I beg you!!”

"I'm so sorry, little star …” Marisa gives Marcel and Sophia a sign, who then gently pulled Lyra away from her. 

Lyra yells out in despair, she cried bitter tears as her eyelids turned slightly reddish. She flapped her arms around wildly too, she wanted to go to her mother at all costs, but Sophia finally manages to encompass Lyra’s body to pull her into a tight hug: "Shhhhhhh …. I know that it hurts, little mouse … " Sophia comforted Lyra with all her experience. "Mama will come back, she won't go forever."

"She should stay with me ..." Lyra sobs, bursting into tears once more as she stretches out her hand longingly. "Don't go away Momma!” She screams, “please, don't leave me, please!!"

"I must go Lyra, be brave my little star, I love you!" Marisa turns around, she could now leave the restaurant, but it broke her heart to leave her little baby behind. She just had to do it because she couldn't forgive herself if anything happened to her. Moments later after Marisa had passed the exit, she gets into her car and drives a few blocks before she stops the car and rests her head on the steering wheel: "What have I done?" She sighed, thoughtfully.

"You did the right thing, Marisa,” Oz replied, squeezing her hand. “You had to do it to protect her and surely she will get over it and that's all that matters."

Marisa grimaced, "you are absolutely right, but I just broke her heart." She said, grown wise from what happened. "I have to stop to hurt people, which I love, you know what I mean?”

"I can imagine that,” Oz said not surprised. “I don't like it either, but this trip was planned for a long time. What should you have done?"

"I really don't know," Marisa started the engine again. "I swear to God and by the life of my daughter that I will never break her heart again. I will never hurt anyone like that again, I'm so sick of it." 

She takes one last look at Oz and drives to the airport.

* * *

* * *

When Sophia and Marcel came back into the apartment, Lyra was still crying and screaming for her mother. Lyra's grandmother was sitting on the couch in the living room with a good book in hands and a glass of wine in front of her. Napoleon had snuggled to her left side when she heard Lyra's sheer desperation. 

“Almighty Hera … Lyra!” Stella throws the book away and walks quickly into the hallway, where Marcel was already taking off Lyra's jacket. 

“Mom?”

Marcel,” Stella adjusts her glasses and presses both hands to her waist. "What happened?" She asked, tapping her heels on the floor, "I want an explanation for the drama that's going on!"

"Mother … Marisa happened!” Marcel said with a hiss. “She said goodbye to before going to the airport. And as you can see right now, in this very moment, our Lyra Louisa didn't take it well, therefore, we went straight home, but …

“But what?”

“She screamed all the way home, Sophia tried everything to calm her, but nothing worked."

"All right, you go with Sophia, I'll take care of Lyra." With a sign Stella walks to Lyra, gives her a short look, and reaches for her hand. Then she leads her granddaughter without resistance into the bathroom.

* * *

* * *

Bathing Lyra wasn't as difficult as Stella thought it would be. After she had put Lyra into the warm, fragrant bath water, the girl immediately calmed down and became very still. She just leaned back in the tub and caressed Pan, who was sitting on edge of the tub, tenderly.

"Is the water temperature comfortable darling?" Stella asked, kneeling, her hands on the edge of the tub.

Lyra nods silently, she didn't want to speak, she was too weak for that either. 

"Fine, I'll take the washcloth now and start to soap you up. If I'm too hard you tell me, honey." 

Again, a nod in agreement. 

“Okay,” Stella whispers, rolling up the sleeves of her cream pink blouse before she walks to the nearby closed and takes out the shampoo, which she spreads with her hand over the washcloth. Then she starts to soap Lyra up, first her hands, then the rest of her weak body. Stella does it with the utmost tenderness, she lets the washcloth slide so gently that Lyra hardly notices it. 

The child only sees a few hand movements as she sits in the tub. In between she has to gets up, so Stella can continue to soap before she sinks back into the water. Next, Stella picks up the shower and gently washes off the shampoo.

“Good girl, you’re doing well,” Stella praises, she hangs up the shower, walks back to the closet and takes out her daughter’s hair shampoo with which she walks behind the tub, where she already had placed a chair and takes a seat on it. Then she takes the shampoo, spreads a dose of the cold liquid over Lyra's hair and begins to massage it tenderly into Lyra's hair.

"You know, Lyra, I've always loved to wash my children's hair.”

“Why?”

“All four of them have beautiful hair like you, so strong and yet so gentle," Stella said with a chuckle.

“Hmm,” Lyra growl in response.

“I understood, dear, less talking more massaging,” Stella signs. She continues with her gentle massage and remains silent for the next few minutes. Then she takes the shower once more and washes out the shampoo thoroughly.

"I'll be right back," Stella disappears now for a moment to give Lyra some time to relax before she returns minutes later to the bathroom with fresh pajamas in her hands, which she places on the chair. She lifts her granddaughter out of the tub, grabs a warm towel and begins to dry off her granddaughter. 

In the process she plays something with Lyra, for example she makes funny faces to cheer the girl up, but it's all in vain as Lyra keeps to turn her head away. “Honey …” Stella signs, she finishes to dry off the body of Lyra. She snatches the pajamas and helps Lyra to put it on with a little patience. 

Then Stella takes the hair dryer, dries off Lyra’s hair as best as possible and makes sure she has cleaned up, before she lifts Lyra and carries her to her mother’s bedroom. When Stella moments later enters the bedroom, she smells immediately the sweet scent of her daughter. The room itself was almost covered with it … the pillows, the covers, the clothes, and everything else that was in it smelled of Lyra's mother.

"Time for bed, my sweet little baby." Stella strolls to her daughter's bed, lays Lyra down and spreads the covers over granddaughter’s body. After she was sure that Lyra was tightly wrapped under the covers, she leaves the room and walks to the kitchen, making there a cup of her special chamomile tea. 

With the finished tea in her hands, which acted like a soporific, Stella returns to her daughter's bedroom and takes a seat on the bed, while her daemon curls up by Lyra's side and comforts Pan with his paws.

"Here comes the nice sleeping potion.” She leads the cup to Lyra, who inhales the scent of the chamomile tea. The effect, Lyra is now feeling, works immediately and sedates the little girl. She barely notices how the cup was brought to her mouth and she begins to swallow the tea without stopping a single time … moments later the cup was empty.

"Good girl," Stella nots with a chuckle. She puts the cup on the bedside table, takes off her heels and lies down beside the already curled up Lyra under the covers. “Try to sleep, honey,” Stella whispers as she begins to put Lyra into a deep sleep with a song called “Somewhere over the Rainbow.”

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

"It's so quiet, I don't like it at all. What is Little Lyra doing in Marisa’s bedroom since breakfast?" Marcel throws the newspaper back under the table and drums with his fingers impatiently on the table.

"She misses Marisa, she wants to be as close as possible to her." Said his wife, who was lying on the couch, reading a book.

"Sophia …. I will check on her!" Marcel rises back to his feet, he gives his wife a quick look and walks out of the living room, down the hall until he reached his sisters bedroom near her own study at the end of the hallway. "Lyra," Marcel knocks, but it was still silent. "Come on monkey, please open the door,” Marcel said louder. “I'm worried about you, I want to make sure you're okay." Once more Lyra didn't answer, Therefore Marcel is forced to open the door, but he could turn the doorknob as much as he wanted, the door remained closed. 

“Lyra !! …...” 

"What in Hera’s name are you doing, darling?" Asked his mother, coming out of her daughter’s study.

"Unfortunately, our Lyra refuses to leave the room.” Stella's son knocked hard on the door. “Lyra, open the door immediately …”

"Just leave her alone, Marcel," Stella replied politely. "Give her time to process it. If she needs something, she will be in touch."

"I won't wait that long, mother, away from the door." Marcel takes a few steps back, performs a running jump and the door broke open at the same time as a bolt of lightning struck in the distance. He stormed into the room worriedly, pushed the covers off the bed and Lyra appeared. "Why such games? I am worried about you, can’t you understand that, peanut!" Marcel said almost reproachfully, gently caressing her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid, mama will come back!"

"But I want my mommy, now!" Lyra sobs.

"I know that all too well, darling," replied Marcel, looking affectionately at Lyra. "But you have to understand that your mother is employed and that means that she has to travel sometimes, whether you like it or not …. Lyra … everyone here knows how much you want your mother."

"I know," Lyra crawls into Marcel's arms with Pan in her arms and was shortly after lifted up onto her uncle’s lap.

"Sophia, make a hot chocolatle for Lyra, I'll stay with her for a few minutes." Approvingly, Sophia disappears and Marcel himself begins to rock his niece as he puts his chin on her forehead. "I have to go in a couple of Minutes,” Marcel said softly, minutes later. “A few business meetings are waiting for me, Sophia will take care of you and I want you to be a good girl.”

"I'll be a good girl and listen to Sophia," Lyra promised her uncle. "But the fact that momma isn't here hurts me."

"I know, my little one,” Marcel kisses Lyra on the forehead and continuing with a giggle: "we will make you a little prettier in the bathroom first. Sophia is already waiting for us and in the state in which you are, she's going to have a heart attack." 

“Right … She won’t like it!”, Lyra approves with a giggle.

Marcel gets up with her in his arms, moments later, and walks into the bathroom, where he places the girl on a chair. Now first he wipes the tears from Lyra's face with a rag, then he combs her soft hair with a hairbrush: "If it hurts, peanut, tell me, " Marcel says, letting the hairbrush slide gently through Lyra's hair.

Lyra in return giggles, noting, "you do it as well as mama does it."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Lyra," replied Marcel with a chuckle. "I think I can do things Marisa can do just as well."

A couple of minutes later, Marcel puts the brush away and walks with Lyra into the living room, where Sophia was already standing by, with a blanket in one hand and a hot chocolatle in the other, ready to take care of Lyra, but first her husband laid their niece on the couch: “Now it is your turn,” Marcel chuckles.

“I didn't expect anything else, darling,” She says with a kiss and sends her husband, with briefcase and coat in hands, out of the house. Then Sophia hands Lyra the cup of hot chocolatle, spreads the blanket over her body before she herself takes a seat next to Lyra, so that the girl could rest her heady against Sophia’s chest.

But very quickly Stella appeared in the living room, with her suitcase in hands: "Lady Stella, where are you going?" Asked Sophia with a suspicious look.

"I have to go, my work calls along with my allegedly neglected husband," she said with a chuckle. "I'll leave Lyra in your care, she needs you both more than her nana. We'll see each other, dear.” Stella smiles briefly and disappears before Lyra, who turns and looks curiously at her grandmother, could say something.

"I now believe we have the whole day to ourselves. We can do what we want, Lyra."

Both exchanged a few glances and returned to their activities. Lyra continues to drink her hot chocolatle and Sofia begins to gently massage Lyra's hair, which helps her niece to calm down.

* * *

* * *

It heavily rained the rest of the day before the weather gods finally have a rest towards evening. Marcel Delamare, who just got home thought it was genuinely nice from them. He was finally able to take off his coat in peace and then lay down on the couch in his study: "I think Diana we have something to celebrate.”

"Old friend, that stupid piece of shit of a magisterial official didn't know a hurricane had just hit him, you were great."

"I've always been able to wrap people around my fingers," he replied thoughtfully, thinking of his sister who was incredibly good at it too. "They always give me what I want. The new project is secured, and the magisterium is happy. What more do we want?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking,” the daemon replies with a nod. “If you don't mind, may I ask what drove you today?” She asked, curiously, "Maybe the need to impress Sophia, or was it Lyra?"

"A good question that deserves an honest answer," Marcel replied with a frown. "I believe both, but Lyra, oh man, that girl has changed me. I don't know exactly how, but I feel more like a concerned father than an uncle. I feel something I don't understand."

"You're the only father figure for this little girl right now," stated the owl. "She needs you now more than she knows. It's love that you feel, Marcel."

"Joyful and sorrowful, thoughtful, longing and trembling in floating pain, exulting high in the sky. Happy alone is the soul that loves. Goethe once said that. It is a wonderful poem about love".

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

"The poet describes that in love you find both the greatest joy and deep sorrow. It describes pretty much what I'm feeling right now." 

"I can understand you, Marcel, the only person she can call a father is you," Diana explained, flying into Marcel’s arms. "You were always here when she needed you,” she continues, “you fed her, dressed her, bathed her, and even sat by her sick bed. If you can't be called a father, I don't know who deserves that title?"

“I don’t know, but you should have been a family therapist, my little owl friend.” He said with a chuckle.

"It'll be hard to live without you."

“That's right, it's not the same without you, anyway I should eat something, I'm really hungry.” Marcel walks out of his study and into the living room, taking a seat there across from Sophia, who was knitting. "Did you have a nice day, darling?" She asked with a smirk.

"Very well indeed, I was able to find some donors for my new project." He replied, starting with the meal. "How was your day?"

"I played with Lyra and painted pictures with her too, now she's sleeping,” replied Sophia, somewhat exhausted. "By the way, your mother went home and now for God's sake I'm knitting a sweater for Lyra!”

“Did you sell your soul to the devil or why did you start knitting a sweater?” Marcel asked with his mouth full, he raised an eyebrow.

“I had to deal with Lyra all day, therefore I now have to clear my head! I don't expect you to understand it, my darling." Said Sophia, laughing mockingly with a very sarcastic grin on her face. "Men can be so disinterested at times."

“Me and disinterested?!" Marcel ge up from his chair, approaching Sophia dangerously close. "Oh, my love you don’t know how much I’m interested in you right now."

“What are you going to do?" She asked seductive. "Would you like to punish me?"

"Oh, my darling, you don't know how much I'd love to do this!" Marcel pulled Sophia into a hug, giving her a passionate kiss.

"Marcel, if Lyra wakes up and sees what we're doing, all hell breaks loose!” Sophia shaking her head, stepping back. “I can't do this right now!" She adds with a growl.

Marcel in return smiles, "are you afraid that you will moan too loud and the little one will wake up?" He asked mockingly. "Oh Sophia, you won't stop at anything."

"I'm not afraid of anything, Marcel. You are so naughty, and I love that ... Come here if you dare!" Sophia waves with a loud chuckle Marcel to her, he in turn is only too happy to accept this invitation. He picks up Sofia, carries her into the bedroom and locks the door with one hand before he throws his wife on the bed.

"Are you going to punish me for being so indecent?" Sophia chuckles, pulling him onto the bed.

"With the greatest pleasure, Mrs. Delamare."

* * *

* * *

Late in the evening, the two of them sat together and watched some television.

"I'm really glad that we could calm Lyra … It broke my heart to separate her from Marisa," Marcel told his wife with a sigh, pensively massaging her back.

"Anyone would react like Lyra, darling," replied Sophia, taking a sip of tea. "The whole thing is also unknown to me. We have just been thrown into cold water."

“Extremely ice-cold water, honey.”

"Right,” Sophia signs, “I think we have to spend the next two weeks learning what it means to be mommy and daddy.”

"We have never been in a situation like this," said Marcel, tightening the pressure he was exerting. "We have to learn things that Marisa has already mastered, it will be brutally exhausting."

"I think too ...... Ouch! not so hard you idiot," Sophia scolded, making Marcel giggle. "We have to give everything we have."

"For Lyra, Sophia!"

They spent the rest of the evening snuggled up with a glass of wine and watched the Late Late Show before both made their way to bed, exhausted.

* * *

* * *

Both were in deep sleep when Lyra suddenly starts to scream. Both stormed out of bed like two tornadoes and run as fast as they could to Marisa's bedroom, where Lyra was sleeping. Arrived there, both saw the girl wriggling with her whole body on the bed: she pushed the covers off her with her legs out of desperation as her arms banging wildly on the mattress.

"No, don't go, don't go mama!” She screams desperately several times before Marcel grabs a hold of her arms, takes as seat beside her, and pulls her into a hug.

"Shhhhhhh .... Hush Lyra, I'm here, I won't go!" Said Marcel in a whisper, rocking his niece. "Everything is fine, don't be afraid."

"I miss mama,” Lyra said, weeping softly, “I want her to come back to me, to give me a hug and say that she loves me." 

"She knows that, and it breaks her heart to leave you behind for a long time," Marcel tried to make her clear with a few words. "She is always with you, she will always think of you and wonder if you are laughing and happy."

"Leaving someone you love behind is not easy." Sophia continues, tying her red satin robe. "Your mother wouldn't want to see you like that. She wants you to be a big girl, so there's no need to cry, Betsy.”

"Betsy?" Lyra asked curiously, wiping the tears from her face.

"A short form for Elisabeth, like a nickname." said Sophia with a giggle. "Now please try to get some sleep, we will let the door open a little to make sure you can call us."

"That's good, Aunt Sophia!"

"I know, honey ... one more thing, dear,” Sophia says, putting Lyra to bed. “Tomorrow the world will look completely different, colorful and happy." 

“Thanks, aunty.”

“My pleasure, honey,” Sophia smirks, spreading the covers over Lyra. Then she gives her niece a kiss on the cheek together with Marcel and leaves the room towards her bedroom. Lyra would sleep through the rest of the night, very exhausted.


	6. Journey Into The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2021, spelling mistake's corrected, Revised ... Added additional material

* * *

TROLLESUND, LAPLAND

* * *

It was a normal morning in Trollesund. The market square was, as always, bustling with activity, the roofs of the many houses of the residents were covered with snow, a few birds were chirping a happy song and it was cloudless and terribly cold as usual in the north. In the far distance a magisterial airship appears. It would take at least another hour for it to arrive, but the many residents of Trollesund did not seem to mind. In the north the Magisterium did not have much power, because it was an area full of outlaws, murderers, smugglers, and refugees. People were not afraid of the almighty Magisterium.

Even on the airship people went about their usual activities, including Marisa, who was comfortably staying in her private room on the airship. She had a clear and easy goal on her journey: visiting three research stations, which she monitored. In order to make her stay in these three research stations as pleasant as possible, Marisa was given enough money, her travel plans were perfectly worked out and transportation was provided.

About an hour later the airship lands in Trollesund. Marisa could now reach for her handbag and suitcase and leave the airport with her personal assistant Mary Malone, who was about her size, possessed long blonde hair, looked incredibly good like Marisa, and had a daemon in the shape of a rabbit, called Bugs. She and Marisa were good friends too, both had studied together at St. Sophia's College and Mary herself had been Marisa's right hand since Lyra's birth.

After a short walk through many crowded streets of Trollesund both women reached their hotel in Trollesund. The Hotel itself was one of the better hotels in the richer area of central Trollesund. Only members of the magisterium or people with a large budget had the chance to get a room like Marisa and Mary, who are now standing near the reception: "Mary, let's go over my schedule once more,” Marisa orders, “Where do we start?”

Humming, Mary reaches for her handbag and puts it on a table. She opens it and begins to search it hastily! She rummages like mad around in the bag until she finds a small brown notepad. "Isa, my love … it's Monday, March 20th,” Mary signs, leafing through the pages, “The only thing we have to do today is to have dinner with the scientists from the 1st laboratory at 7:00 p.m."

"Is there anything else?" Marisa asked.

"We're going to visit the lab tomorrow,” Mary replies and puts the notepad back into the bag. “So, I think we'll have enough time to have some fun.”

“All right, Mary! We'll meet at the reception at 6 p.m. ,” Marisa answered, “I expect you to be professional throughout the trip. No escapades like last time in Italy. Otherwise, pack your bags and go home. I need people I can trust." She looks deep into Mary's eyes, while her face didn't move. The current situation was serious, and Mary understood quickly what Marisa was trying to say.

Mary swallows fearfully with a queasy feeling in her stomach. She takes with a nod her handbag and suitcase, then she walks away, and Marisa looks after her, shaking her head slightly smiling: "I think Oz, our Mary has understood it,” Marisa said to him.

"Are you sure? Asks the daemon worried. “The last time we almost ended up in jail."

"I am sure that it was just a slip, she knows very well that she has more responsibility now!”

"I already feel a lot safer!” Oz looks at her still a little worried, but soon smiled slightly. Marisa in front of him knows that he is right. She gives him a quick hug, reassures him once more that everything is okay and reaches for her bag. Then she moves with Oz into her hotel room.

Minutes later, arrived in the room, Marisa puts her suitcase on the large bed, beginning to unpack her things with Oz's help. Among those things Marisa was tacking out of her suitcase was also a picture of Lyra. In this very picture both cuddled together, were happy and laughed with joy, but currently she feels no joy, she feels sadness as she looks at it, and touches it with her index finger: "I miss you so much, my little star," Marisa whispers with a sob. "Hold on, momma will be back soon, I love you." 

Marisa sheds a few tears, which were gently wiped away from her beautiful face by Oz. "She's always with us, she always will be” he said soothingly, curling up on the bed. “Marcel takes care of everything, don't worry, Lyra is in good hands.”

"I know my little monkey!” Marisa smiles at Oz and puts the photo on the bedside table, where she could always see it. "Let's get some rest before we go." She said, pouring herself a glass of red wine. Then she goes back to the bed, set the alarm clock for 5 p.m. and closes her eyes as soon as she ways cuddled under the warm covers.

* * *

The dinner with the many scientist was absolutely boring to describe it exactly in Marisa’s words. Talking for hours about scientific things, which hardly interested our Marisa. She only paid attention to the important things, the rest sailed away over the ears. And on this evening she only had eyes for one man, Dr. Noah Jonathan Carter, who himself was tall and handsome, possessed brownish hair, which was sparkling a bit blackish, and had a distinctive face with dark shinning eyes of a beautiful bluish color. His daemon, Hope, had taken the shape of a snow leopardess.

"Dr. Coulter Delamare, what is the reason for your visit here in Trollesund?" Noah asks, looking at her curiously with a smile. "It’s very unusual for a distinguished and important official from the Magisterium to pay us a visit here.”

"Well, I'm here for my research, Dr. Carter,” Marisa replies emotionlessly, taking a sip of wine. "Actually, I'm visiting the three research stations here in Trollesund, concluded just another shitty visit to find out if everything is going as it should be.”

"I think, Mrs. Coulter, I would be of great help to you," nots Noah, refilling her glass. "You need to know that a lot of scientists here just have shit in their brains. I'm the only person here, who can give you some insight into the fruits of our success.”

Both daemons are beginning to approach each other as Noah's hand moves from the table to Marisa's thigh, he feels the soft material of her red dress. Marisa herself hesitates at first, but soon she returns his approach as her hand moves dangerously close to his crotch: "You know, Noah,” she said, whispering into his ear, “I've met a lot of people, who said that, but you're the first one I really believe. 

“Ohh …, surprise, surprise …”

“Yes indeed, Noah … I like you,” chuckles Marisa, “you have the permission to accompany me.”

"How nice of you, honey!”

"But, don't think that I'm falling helplessly into your strong arms, Darling,” Smiling charmly, Marisa pushes with one finger his face back. She takes then her other hand from his crotch and ends very quickly the conversation with a gestured to Mary, who stands up as soon as Marisa does it. When, Marisa turns her back on Noah to walk out of the room, she performs her movements with style and before she leaves the building, she beams at Noah with a big smile and he in turns gives her a thoughtful look as an answer.

On the next day, still at home, Noah realizes and learns to appreciate the calm manner Marisa showed to him. She was indeed utterly adorable too. Her long, brown, curly hair, which fell artfully over her shoulders, triggered something in him. And despite all of that she was highly intelligent. 

Dr. Marisa Coulter Delamare had an aura he had never seen before.

Today both met at nine o'clock on the outskirts of Trollesund, where the first laboratory was comfortably located, but it was bitterly cold on this morning. A strong wind was blowing too, and it had snowed last night, which made the streets very slippery, but with firm and strong steps Marisa made it with Oz in her arms to the first stop of her journey.

Noah was already waiting for her and personally guided her through the labs for the next few hours. Marisa herself always had a notebook with her. She wrote down important things and paid attention to small things that might become important later.

After lunch Marisa moves into a small room, which would be her office for the next two days. The room itself only had two chairs, which were extremely uncomfortable, a small wooden table as a desk and a couch to relax on. There were also no windows and Marisa only had a small heater, which would run all the time to keep the room warm, but she rather liked a pleasant climate in room. She didn't that it was so much cozy and warm in the room, when she was working, just like now as Marisa went through her notes after she had finished her lunch. 

Going through the notes itself was tedious and required full attention from Marisa, but Noah keeps to come back to her mind. His childish laugh and his constantly try to smile at her paired with his high intelligence had triggered something inside Marisa. She feels something she couldn't describe … Was it love? Had the little charm bolt twisted her head? She didn't know, but she definitely wanted to take things slowly.

* * *

* * *

Before Marisa wants to return to her hotel, in the evening, there was a knock on her door and Noah appears in the doorway.

"Marisa, do you have a minute before you go home? It will only take a second." 

“All right, come in, "she growls, "sit down on one of the chairs."

Noah nods, he enters the room and takes a seat on the left chair in front of the desk as Marisa leans back in her chair as far as she could.

"Marisa,” Noah smirked charming, “Actually, after a successful day,” he said, “I just wanted you to invite to dinner. I think we should celebrate our first successful day."

Sighting, Marisa puts her pen down, looking annoyed at Noah, "forget it Romeo.” She laughs mockingly, “I know you only for about two days and you want already to have dinner with me?"

“If you want it to describe it that way … Yes, that’s what I want to so with you, honey.”

"You have to bring out the big guns to persuade me,” Marisa smirks. She gets up from her chair, walks slowly in style to Noah’s side and lowers her mouth near his ear. “Don't even begin to believe that you can just fuck a helpless and lonely little woman like me,” she whispers with a small kiss on his check. “Our relationship is and remains strictly professional! I wish you wet dreams, darling.” Chuckling devilish, Marisa walks back to the desk. She puts on her fur coat, takes her brown leather handbag, and reaches for Oz left hand, with whom she walks out of the room and slams the door shut.

"We'll see, honey," Noah chuckles, looking at his feet where Hope was still lying. “My girl … I think we made a catch with our adorable and very lovely Marisa!”

"Of course, Noah,” Hope notes, amused. “Marisa really is a queen … a queen among women.” 

"You're damn right, let's go home!”

Noah rises back to his feet, takes a quick look at Marisa’s notes, and leaves the room.

* * *

Marisa uses the first day of rest to go shopping. She bought a camera, which was her constant companion in the following days. In the market square she bought some local delicacies along with a tusk of a whale and some postcards from Trollesund for Lyra. 

She also visited a toy store, where she was already looking since half an hour for a surprise for Lyra until she met surprisingly Noah: "Go away, you can see that I am busy," Marisa said to him, changing departments, but was still accompanied by him.

"I'm sorry to bother you with your errands, honey, but this place is mine!”

“That explains everything!”

“Maybe, my darling, but I've just spent the whole day near you, watching you," Noah said softly with a chuckle, putting his hands in his pockets. "So how can I help my dearest and favorite scientist?"

"I've been looking for the right toys for my daughter," Marisa explains. “But Noah … I just can't decide what to choose. Everything toy in this place is so beautiful, so I suppose everything is handmade?"

"Yes, but only a few things," Noah said, pointing to certain things. "Most of the toys were not made by us, including what you are currently marveling at.”

“Right, and further Noah …”

“Further means if I may ask, how old your daughter is?"

Marisa turns pale, she hesitates with her answer. Actually, she had made it up to her mind not to reveal anything of her private life, easily, but finally, after Noah had given her a soft push, she was able to overcome herself: "My daughter … my cute and charming baby, Lyra Louisa, is three years old.” Suddenly Marisa begins to feel herself restless, what Noah notices with a quick look at her twitching fingers. 

Marisa nots it too, trying to hide it by trying to slide her fingers in the pockets of her trench coat. But she was so excited that it only got worse and it didn't stop until Noah reaches out his left hand and captures the hand of Marisa and gives it a gentle squeeze: "I have the right thing for you, so if you would follow me, please." 

“Go one, darling.”

“Okay … Come with me” Noah whispers back. He gives the hand another tender squeeze before he walks with Marisa hand in hand into a small outbuilding behind the shop, more precisely into a small workshop, which was a bit cramped, but it smelled nice of fresh paint and wood. On the right side in front of the window was a large workbench together with a large tool trolley. In the rest of the room there were some shelves, which were filled with some work materials. In the smaller adjoining room, there was a lathe, which could be used for complicated work.

"Sit down at the workbench, I'll get something for you," Noah said and vanished somewhere around. In the meantime, Marisa takes a seat at the workbench. She looks around and could only be amazed: "Oz, look at all of this, the damn toys are all handmade, I didn't think he'd be able to do this."

“I think we underestimated Dr. Noah Jonathan Carter!" Oz said in total shock, jumping onto Marisa*s lap. "He's a good guy compared to the idiots called scientists."

“Oz … “ Marisa plays nervously with the buttons on her cream-colored trench coat. "I should probably give him a chance," she mused with a frown. "But first I'll let him fidget, I don't know him well enough to know if I really have feelings for him."

"You like him,” chuckles Oz, “I can tell you that by the fact that you let him guide your hand without yelling at him. And of course, I can tell you that if I point out your behavior towards him."

"That may be true, darling, but he's completely different from anyone I have known, even different from Asriel."

That's right, Isa, it's worth a try! If you don't like him, fine, but as our father said, find true love."

"If it only were that simple,” Marisa replies, tapping the workbench with her fingers, “love is never easy, never is and never will be, but I feel ready to start a new chapter in my life." She smiles slightly, but still had a thoughtful ulterior motive. She knows exactly too what she was getting into and she had decided to move on for Lyra. Lord Asriel was her past, a beautiful memory that stayed in her heart, her first love. 

She could still remember the first time Asriel held his daughter, it was in her apartment. Asriel sat in Marisa's armchair in her study with Lyra in his arms, rocking and speaking softly with his daughter as she touches his face with her tiny hands. For the first time in her life, Marisa saw Asriel happy, satisfied with his life …. "Marisa?" Noah pulls her from her thoughts and puts at the same time a wooden box on the workbench. He takes out two dolls and a large wooden dollhouse. "I strongly believe she will like it,” Noah said, “there are still few little things left to do, but we should have it ready in time for your departure."

"That would be great,” Marisa mumbles, amazed. She picks up a doll, looks at it and runs a finger gently over the well-made toy. “Can you wrap it up a little more?” She asked with a frown.

"This is not a problem, My sister will add a few things like a little gift basket too. It's going to be great and I'll do my best, of course." 

“I hope so, darling,” Marisa whispers, slowly rising back to her feet with the doll still in hands. “I expect the best from you.”

“I always give my best, I would never dare to disappoint you.” He said in a whisper, with a slight nod as his mouth reaches his destination and presses against Marisa’s soft lips to a kiss: “Noah …. Marisa pushes him softly away. 

“Marisa …” Noah stutters after the kiss “I would … 

“Please, just bring me out, I need fresh air.”

“As you wish, Marisa,” Noah takes the doll from Marisa’s hand, places it in the box together with the rest and leads a very confused Marisa back into the streets. “Marisa … I’m so sorry …” 

“It was just a kiss, darling, I see you tomorrow.”

Marisa leaves him and vanishes back into the crowd as Noah stands with his feeling alone in front of his store.

* * *

Something in the way she moves / Attracts me like no other lover / Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now / You know I believe and how

Somewhere in her smile she knows / That I don't need no other lover / Something in her style that shows me

Don't want to leave her now / You know I believe and how

You're asking me will my love grow / I don't know, I don't know / You stick around, now it may show / I don't know, I don't know

Something in the way she knows / And all I have to do is think of her / Something in the things she shows me

I don't want to leave her now / You know I believe and how

“Something” by The Beatles / Written by George Harrison / Taken From The Album Abbey Road (1969)

* * *

The two subsequent visits to the other research stations were not highly informative, nor were they exceedingly long, allowing Marisa to travel home beyond plan, but she decides after a long phone conversation with her older sister with whom she had come closer in the last few weeks, to further explore her own feelings and thus, to spend the remaining five days with Noah. 

Noah himself was very surprises to see Marisa on a beautiful cold Monday morning, expecting that both would not see each other until Friday, when Marisa would leave the city of Trollesund, but she didn’t, and she was now standing, in full height, right in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be at one of these two research stations, spreading malice and fear?” Noah asked, leaning against the door frame with arms crossed. 

"I could,” Marisa replied, taking of her ski googles, “but there are a lot more interesting things to see in Trollesund, for example, the seals in the bay are worth a look or a short trip to the mountains.”

"Oh, I see," Noah chuckles, "I think you are in the right place for this, come in and we can discuss everything else." Noah steps aside, Marisa in turn takes her suitcase and enters the two-floor house, which was simply furnished, possessed a small kitchen, which was directly connected to the living room, and the house even possessed a small garden.

As soon as Marisa was standing in the living room, she takes a seat on the big green couch. She hadn't been able to put her feet up in the past few days and she was still exhausted from her journey, even in her hotel room she couldn't relax.

"Coffee Marisa?" Asked Noah, looking out of the kitchen.

"Yes, please, with a lot of milk, that's how I like it best."

"All right! So, Marisa, what has changed your mind about staying in Trollesund a little longer?"

"To be honest you … Noah." 

"So, you just couldn't resist to have dinner with me,” Noah nots, bringing the coffee and taking a seat in his armchair. "I'm sure,” he continues, “you want to spend more time with me to see if I'm a good match for you.”

"To find out If …., “ Marisa stops and chuckles, “Darling, I just want to spend some time with you.”

"Right … then when you find out that I am not a good match for you,” Noah says, looking at Marisa somber, “you will throw me away like an old coke can, but it doesn't work that way."

"How do you think our future relationship will continue?"

"We'll see, honey,” Noah gets up, smirking he walks to Marisa and puts both hands on the chair. “I've known a few women like you!”

"I don't think you've ever had known a woman like me," Marisa replies with a smirk, adjusting his tie. "It's so nice that you get to the point. I think we're through the foreplay, darling."

“Isa …” Noah pulls Marisa to him just at the same time Hope approaches Oz. "You have to understand that I have my own mind, I'll say what I think and if you don't like it, get out of here,” he said angrily. "I'm not perfect, I don't have as much influence or money as some other idiots, but I have a brain and I believe in people."

Marisa raises an eyebrow, "where does that leave us now, what are you implying?”

"I love you, honey," Noah looks down at his feet, seeming tense. "After our kiss, I haven't really slept …. I just want you in my life," he honestly admitted.

“Do you really believe that?” Marisa asks aroused, “I need someone by my side, who supports me and is there for me.”

"God damn it, I want the same."

"Darling, my life has only one purpose so far, Lyra, my beautiful baby." Marisa sighs, tilting her head to one side as tears are forming in her eyes. "I am completely desperate!” She explains with a sob, “I take my frustration out on her, it hurts her so much that I sometimes ignore her, and I can't go on like this."

"I know that I can't replace Asriel and you will wonder why I know him." Noah gives a short laugh, "I met him here in Trollesund once, but that doesn't matter. I can be there for you and Lyra if you want me to be." Noah loosens his arms around the delicate body of his love and steps back. Hope, at the same time, moves away from Oz, who holds out his hand longingly, purring incredibly sad.

"I'm not ready yet, I have to find out what my feelings are telling me." Marisa, replies, picking up her suitcase. "To find it out, I'll move into your guest room."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me.”

“Thank you, my darling!”

“You’re welcome, Listen … I have some shopping to do, my fridge is a bit empty … nonsense ... what I am trying to say is that I am back before tonight.”

"Well, is there anything else I need to know?" Marisa asks, entering the guest room.

"There's a key on the door. Lock it when you go," Noah calls. He takes his coat, walks out of the house, and gets on the snowmobile, racing away to the store.

* * *

* * *

A little later, Marisa was sitting on the pier with her camera in hand. She was photographing the birds of Trollesund, while the people around her hardly noticed her, because she was hidden, one of them, and she liked it: "I can hardly remember since the last time I was so relaxed. We should do this more often," Marisa said with a chuckle, taking another picture of Oz.

"I always wanted to suggest it to you,” Oz replied, “but I see you are thinking about something … it bothers you all along! Come on, tell good old Oz." 

"I'm tired of working for the Magisterium.” Marisa said with a bowed head, at the end of her strength. "I've reached a point, where I only want to be there for Lyra …”

“Go ahead,” Oz encourages.

"I finally want to spend more time with Lyra … to be there for her as I should, you know what I mean?”

"Sure, Isa."

"I want to work as a doctor in Oxford too," Marisa explains. She puts the camera down and throws a stone into the water. "I want to raise Lyra in seclusion in the country. She feels comfortable there with her grandparents."

"If we do that, what will you do with the apartment, Isa?"

"I'll leave it to Marcel,” Marisa throws another stone, “there's a curse on this damn apartment!”

“You really want to do it, I wasn't expecting it," admits Oz, amazed. He puts his paws on his legs and looks in the far distance. "How are you going to convince the Magisterium that you don't want to work for them anymore?”

“Oz ….”

“Isa, you know there is no going back, but …” Oz stops as Marisa looks away from him and slowly the daemon realizes the truth. "You already did it, when you sent me away last night so you could have time for yourself. I should have known," Oz mocked slightly, his voice saturated with malice. "I admire you Marisa, you have balls.”

"It was actually very easy, I have no regrets," laughs Marisa softly. "The cardinal only let me go on one condition, if I am ever needed, I have to be ready without hesitation. I have sworn my loyalty to the death.” She looks away from her daemon once more, her gaze wanders to the distant ships as her daemon squeezes gently her right hands. 

"So, they still have you under control …. Isa, we have to find a way to finally break up from the Magisterium, but now we are free for the time being."

"We will never be, no one can get away from the Magisterium for good, only if he dies!”

"Isa … if you need anything, I'm here for you. I'm just a simple monkey, but I'm your monkey, I will always be." Both giggled softly, visibly relieved that they had no more secrets to carry at the moment. "Well, What do we do now?" Oz asked, next.

"Enjoy the week, everything is already arranged," Marisa replied, relieved. "Then I'll go away with Lyra, I'm honestly thinking about taking Romeo with me."

Oz looks at her a little confused, "you and Romeo on vacation? This will be fun, but if you end up in bed with Noah and Lyra sees you together ... then all hell will break loose.”

“This will never happen,” Marisa chuckles, “I promise you that and now let's move on, there is a lot to see.”

Both got up and disappeared into the town, where Marisa was looking for more photography subjects before she returns to Noah's house, he himself had not yet returned. "I think you have to cook. What is being served?" Oz asked with a giggle, knowing that Marisa was a lousy cook.

“I would suggest that we put you in the oven and cook you through until you are edible, what do you think of that?

"Better not!! Oz mumbles and instantly searches the distance.

“Stupid monkey,” Marisa chuckles. She steps into the kitchen, where she searches the refrigerator and cupboards until she finds a packet of pasta, some minced meat and two bags of spaghetti Bolognese. Next, she puts on an apron, places everything she needed on the counter, while her daemon, takes a seat on the refrigerator and let's his legs dangles as Marisa begins to cook. 

First, she puts the minced meat in a large bowl, seasons it properly, adds half an onion and mixes everything thoroughly. Next, she heats some oil in a pan and fries everything well before she adds some water and mixes the two sachets of Bolognese into. Finally, she cooks the pasta and tastes everything. "Do you want to try a spoon?" Marisa asked, holding out the spoon to Oz.

No, better not,” Oz replies, shaking his head, “I don't know how much cyanide you mixed under."

Marisa laughs loudly, she puts the spoon in her mouth, and it tastes perfectly, it's like a taste explosion in your mouth that let’s Marisa beam with pride as she hears noises and turns around. She sees Noah standing in the living room: "I didn't know that you could cook," he notes, dropping his bags on the table.

"Not many people know that either, please take a seat." 

Noah nods with a smirk. He takes off his jacket and sat down at the table, while Marisa serves the dinner. She lits a candle too and places two wine glasses on the table before she throws the kitchen apron away and takes a seat across from Noah at the table.

During the following dinner Marisa & Noah didn't speak a word to each other, both remained silent and preferred to show their feelings for each other differently. They had just begone slowly but steadily to develop feelings for each other and tried to gain clarity about it, having dinner together was a step in the right direction.

After dinner Marisa and Noah sat together in the living room, occupied with a book to distract themselves, but both couldn't resist to look at the other, feeling this strange feeling of need and desire for each other, even when they were not close, but their daemons were remarkably close. Oz, cuddled next to Hope, slides gently over Hope's spotted white fur as she purrs softly satisfied, forcing Oz to push her on the ground before he lays himself on top of her. 

It was true love for each other, neither of them had the upper hand, both were equal in their game as Marisa takes another sip. She watches them both before she, a few moments later, looks at Oz devilishly aroused. "Not yet," she said to him and he returns immediately to her side and curls up on her lap. Hope, on the other hand stayed by the fireplace, her favorite place, a place of relaxation for her.

Around 10 p.m. Marisa closes her book and walks into the guest room, where she slips off her black boots, takes off her red sleeve dress, which she puts over a chair and changes into her blue nightgown. Then she snuggles under the covers. "Did you have fun with Hope?” Marisa asked Oz curiously. She tilted her head to one side and supported it with one hand.

"Yes, it was love at first sight, it was so romantic. Just the two of us and the crackling fire," he said longingly, lying down under Marisa's covers. "She told me that I was her first monkey and there'll will never, and I say never be another one like me."

"I thought so," Marisa replied with a giggle. "She reminds me of Stelmaria … she was so gentle in her way ... Sleep well, my monkey." Suddenly Marisa turns around, she wraps the covers more tightly around her and closes her eyes, while her daemon, who was now curled up, asked himself if Marisa had felt what he was feeling, deep inside and why she was still blocking it.

* * *

* * *

When the sun rose in Trollesund the next morning, Noah woke up with it. Still yawing, he pushes the covers from his body and stretched out as best if he could. Beside him, Hope begins to move, she yawns softer than him and playfully rolls over on the floor to wake fully up: "Did you sleep well, Noah?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, very good,” he slides a hand through his hair and moves to the other side of his bed. “I sleept better than the last few days,” he said, “I'll get dressed now and then go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast." 

“Do it, friend!”

“Hm,” Noah growls amused, he walks to this wardrobe and dresses himself, then he walks out of his room, down the stair and wants to enter the kitchen, but first he looks into his guest room, where Marisa was curled up under the covers, still soundly asleep. 

As soon as Noah sees the sight, he slowly creeps into the room and goes on his knees before the bed. On the bed Marisa’s head was sunk into the pillow, Oz was curled up next to her, but one detail was slowly melting his heart, a small stuffed animal, a rabbit, which was lying in front of her nose. 

Noah suggests that she had to miss Lyra so much that she clings to something, which was dear to the girl's heart. Carefully, he moves it moments later closer to her and realizes how beautiful Marisa was when she slept. Her long curly brown, sometimes reddish hair was perfect as always and she seemed peaceful as Noah pushes the covers tighter around her. Then he leaves the room, closes the door, and walks into the kitchen, making coffee, fried eggs, and potatoes. 

Half an hour later, he puts everything on the table, takes a seat and begins to eat while, he opens and reads his morning paper, in front of him.

"I know how you feel Noah," Hope said knowingly. "Your feelings are real … just give her time, that's the only good advice I can give you."

"Hope, there is something about this woman that attracts me, I can't describe it …. she's so different, but in a good way, I've ..." Before he could continue, Marisa steps out of her room, wearing her white satin robe as she walks into the living room and takes a seat at the table: "A pleasant night you had?" Noah asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh yes, I did,” Marisa replies, beginning to eat. “Is Lyra's present ready yet? I'd like to take it with me when I leave today.”

Noah looks up from his newspaper, his gaze begins to twist into an angry grimace. He folds the paper and throws it to the floor before he gets up and walks to Marisa, who turns the corner of her mouth slightly into a smile as their daemons slowly begun to approach each other.

“Darling, what’s wrong? Was your night rough? 

"Marisa,” Noah signs, “stop playing your games, you drive me crazy, you know that?" 

“What do you mean,” Marisa asked with a smirk.

"No matter how hard you try,” Noah replies, “you can't push me away. I know that you feel something for me, but you are too proud to admit it.”

"I …. too proud?" Marisa rolls her eyes. "First, you will accept that I can resist you and of course I'll leave Trollesund today, honey."

“But I won't let you go!” Noah encompasses her wrist, pulls her roughly up the chair and pushes her against the kitchen partition. “Marisa,” he whispers, squeezing her hands, "I love you too much for that!” Her lips pressed together passionately, Marisa tries to resist, but she succumbed to his charm. She wraps her arms around his body and returns his kiss, lovingly.

"I want you in my life," she said with a moan, “fucking shit, no matter what everyone thinks I love you!”

His mouth moves to her neck, kissed it again, "I want that too, my darling,” he replies, “when you were lying in your bed this morning, I realized that my need as well as my desire for you is real.”

“Me too, when you kissed me, I was so close to kiss you back, but my feelings confused me so hard.”

“And so much so that I just thought of you all day!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Marisa slaps him with a smile, “come on, what are you waiting for, carry me to our bed and fuck the shit out of me, you bastard.”

“As you wish!” Noah reaches under Marisa’s legs, lets her lose the balance and fall into his arms, then he picks her up and carries his lover to his bed. Once there, he puts her on the bed, pulls Marisa moments later onto his lap and kisses her passionately, while his hands moved to her belly and opens the loop of the robe. Then he lits it glides to her shoulders and takes of the robe from Marisa’s body.

“Come here,” Noah whispers. He pully and presses her onto the bed. Marisa in turn moans intensely and slides through Hope's warm, soft fur as she feels a pleasant feeling. Loving moments later, Marisa pushed Noah up. She unbuttons his shirt and takes off his pants before she wraps her legs around him and digs aroused her sharp nails into his back.

"Darling … Marisa chuckles with relish. “I've wanted you so bad since I first saw you in the restaurant. I was lonely, sexually frustrated and nobody I fucked was up to me, but you are the first."

"You've never had a man like me too!” Noah paused, running a hand through her hair before he leads it to her blushed face to caresses it tenderly. Marisa herself closed in these moments her eyes before her lust and desire went through the roof. She uses her legs and pulls Noah down onto the bed, she grabs a hold of his arms as she sat on him. 

“Do you trust me, darling?” She asked in a whisper.

“I trust you,” Noah replies softly, pulling her slightly clothed body gently into a hug. Moments later he pulls the covers over him and her, then it got dark around them, Dr. Marisa Coulter-Delamare and Dr. Noah Jonathan Carter had now only each other.

* * *

* * *

It was the Saturday of the 2nd week of travel, the last day of Marisa journey. She and Noah were standing at the airport early in the morning, ready to leave Trollesund.

"Will you miss it, Noah ... your home?" Marisa asked, looking at him a little sadly.

Noah pulls her into a hug, kissing her, "not a bit darling,” he assured with a smile, "I'll keep the house, we can use it whenever we want. My sister now owns the shop, she takes care of it."

“Won't she miss you?” Marisa kisses him back.

"Yes, very much," he replied thoughtfully, thinking of her. "But It's time that I leave this place, I hate it too much for it, you know. There are just too many bad memories associated with it.”

"Good, darling, our airship is waiting.”

Walking hand in hand both begin to leave the airfield as they breathed in the fresh, icy air of the north once more. Soon, like their daemons, Marisa and Noah entered the airship, then it took off towards London.

* * *

* * *

Marisa and Noah were absorbed in their work as their daemons were lying together at their feet. Oz had laid his head gently over Hope, who was lying on the floor. Both were closer than ever and hugged each other, while both humans felt a strong affection for one another. They'd decided in the past few days to give each other a try, but …

"I keep wondering how your daughter will react," Noah said to his lover, frowning in concern. "It will be difficult, I am not her father, I am afraid that she will not accept me."

"She will obediently submit to me, I'm sure of that. In the end, she'll think you're her father," Marisa replied with a sigh, trying to work out a plan too to familiarize Lyra with new situation as gently as possible.

"How is she actually by nature?" Noah asked curiously.

"My Baby, Lyra Louisa, likes people who can tell her stories especially about the north." She said with a giggle. "She is fundamentally curious, a bit stubborn and very emotional. In summary, Noah, Lyra is very much like me."

"You know, honey, I'm as curious as Lyra sometimes," he chuckled softly. "I try to give my best."

"That's all I ask!” Marisa smirks, shifting her attention back to her papers.

* * *

* * *

It was raining in London, a heavy storm was blowing through the lands. The wind was strong too and the trees rustled loudly with their green leaves as Marisa and Noah arrived in the apartment.

"Do you like it?" Marisa asks. 

"Yes, it's beautifully decorated," Noah said, very amused. "I think, by contrast, my house in Trollesund sucks, but we won't be living here long to make me feel at home."

Marisa pulls him into a hug, "In two months we'll be gone for good." She said with a kiss. "I hate this apartment and this city as much as you do, therefore I made sure that we move in with my parents … the three of us have enough freedom there to pursue our passions."

"I'm sure,” Noah replies, returning her kiss. “And I trust that you are doing the right thing for us and for our little Lyra."

"I won't let you down," Marisa said determined. Her gaze wanders down the hall, looking at her study, but suddenly her eyes caught the sight of Lyra. The little girl was looking around the corner in front of her room. She was wearing blue sweater and warm gray underpants as she steps into the hallway.

M … Ma …” Lyra stutters, tears are forming and flowing as she runs into her mother’s open arms. "Mama …. Mommy,” she sobs happily. 

"My little star! Momma is here … I am home!" Marisa said, kissing her child. "I promise that I will never leave without you ever again!” Marisa reaches under Lyra’s arms and lifts the girl with ease. Then she presses another fragrant kiss on Lyra's mouth and runs a hand through her long golden hair as she begins to swing together with Lyra in her arms, like a dance. "Did you have fun with your family?" Marisa asked. 

"I had, but I didn't sleep well the first two nights, but Uncle Marcel and Aunt Sophia cheered me up, you know," Lyra explains, feeling restless as she tightens her embrace. "Both showed me there was no need to cry and then the time went by relatively quickly and now you're finally back."

"And I am immensely proud of you, my little star! But now, I would like to introduce you to my friend Noah. We met in Trollesund during my journey, he's a scientist too.” Marisa chuckles with delight, she points to Noah, who was standing a bit away, leaning against the wall. 

"I'm glad to finally meet you Lyra," Noah said, stepping up to her. "Your mother told me so much about you that I thought why I didn't want to meet you right away.”

"I can imagine that," Lyra notes. She rolls suspicious with her eyes as her mood changes. She exchanges a few glances with her daemon before she tells her mother to drop her off, then she begins to pace up and down the hallway, thinking about this new situation. Her mother had apparently found a man in her life, she knows too that some of the freedoms she had and greatly appreciated would soon be restricted by both "parents,” but her mother finally looked happy and Lyra didn’t want to be rude either.

"Lyra, what's bothering you?" Marisa asked, massaging her hair, lovingly.

Lyra sobs desperately, "I don't know how to deal with it, you'll be gone for two weeks and now you are back with someone I don't know … Mommy I feel betrayed by you."

“Lyra …” Noah goes on his knees, putting his arms on her shoulders. "I honestly don't know how to handle it either," he said with a shrug, “but darling, I love your mother very much and we both really want that we live together as a family. Can you understand that?" Noah asked, very worried.

Marisa's daughter looks in turn at the floor, "No,” she denied and yells: “you expect me to be happy, because that I have a papa now, but I'm not ready for someone at mama's side!”

Tears formed as Lyra yells the last word. She becomes more and more excited as she feels herself suddenly uncomfortable, which Marisa notes very quickly. "Darling, no one is forcing you to do that," she sooths as she pulls the girl once more into a hug. "I can understand how awfully new this is to you.” She presses Lyra’s head gently against her chest, caresses her cheek and begins to kiss Lyra. "I know that you have your opinion,” Marisa said moments later. “I accept that you are scared, but you have to trust me, you have to trust both of us!"

Lyra pushes Marisa away,” no, no, no, .... I can't do that!" She yells, shaking with her head too as tears are running down her cheeks. 

"Nobody forces you," said Marisa, speaking in a melodiously sweet voice, "you have all the time in the world to calmly deal with your new circumstances."

"I don't want that," Lyra replied, crying.

"Lyra honey, you are confused, desperate and tired," said Marisa knowingly. She goes on her knees and holds out her delicate hand. "Momma now wants you to take a deep breath,” she continues calmly, “everything is fine …. now please come into my arms, then momma will bring you back to bed.”

"Leave me alone," Lyra yelled back, bursting into tears. "Please go away, I wish that you leave me alone."

"No, I won't do that," Marisa shakes her head, staying calm as she comes closer to her daughter. "I know that you are deeply hurt, and we will talk about it tomorrow, but Lyra, you need to calm down now.”

Nooo!” Lyra turns and runs away, but Hope, who was hiding behind Noah, chased after her. With a deliberate jump she gets hold of the girl’s daemon. She pressed it gently to the floor, so she wouldn't hurt it. Lyra herself collapses, she screams in anger and pain. Her mother walks quickly to her, picks her up, and begins to carry Lyra towards her own bedroom.

"Please let me go …. I do not want that!” Lyra said in a crying fit, trying to free herself with her last available strength, but Marisa was up to the situation.

“Shhhhhhh ... Hush, Lyra," She said softly, caressing Lyra's back in circular to bring the girl to rest. Moments later Marisa opens her bedroom door and places Lyra on her bed, but the girl was still crying in pain. She rolls wildly on the bed too as her eyes turned slowly reddish. “All is well Lyra … all is well!” Marisa whispers, grabbing a hold of Lyra’s arms. "Look at me .... There is no reason to be upset because mama is with you." 

Marisa kissed her, she caresses the cheek of Lyra at the same time Oz rubs Pan's back, both trying everything to bring Lyra to rest and it worked as Lyra’s breathing slows down and the tears subsided: "Mama … Momma … “ Lyra whispers exhausted. 

“You are such a good girl," "Marisa whispered back in Lyra's ear. Then she reaches out her hands, encompasses Lyra's small body and lifts the girl onto her lap. She starts to rock the child while she sings: "Somewhere over the rainbow."

Marisa's head moves moments later to Lyra's hair, she breathes in her daughter's scent. In return, Lyra’s hug softens, she nestles closer and tighter to her mother. She sees with small eyes how tenderly her daemon was caressed by Oz. 

“Pan … Pantalaimon …” Lyra stretches out a hand, she reaches with her fingertips Pan’s fur, but the touch was short, and Lyra collapsed again in her mother’s arms.

“Rest Lyra,” Marisa whispers. She takes with her long hands Pantalaimon out of Oz hands and places him into Lyra’s safe arms, were he curls up and comes to rest like Lyra. In the meantime, Marisa exchanges a few quiet words with Noah and sends him to Marcel before she rises back to her feet, closes the door, and puts Lyra to bed.

Next, she switches on her little lamp on the bedside table, drew the curtains and without a word she takes a seat on the bed near Lyra, who had become very still. She sees how her mother takes off her black boots and her black skirt. The white blouse and the soft black tights, were still worn by Marisa as she pushes the covers back and lays down on the bed beside her daughter.

“Come to me,” Marisa chuckles, she stretches out a hand and pulls Lyra over the soft bed into a soft embrace.

“Mama,” Lyra mutters satisfied, placing her face near her mother’s breast. Moments later, with a little nod, Oz rises and crawls into Lyra’s open arms under the covers. Lyra in turn cuddles with him like she does with her own daemon. She feels the soft, golden fur, she smells his familiar scent, which begins to put her to sleep.

"Sleep Lyra, you're exhausted,” Marisa whispered, giving Lyra a fragrant kiss on her mouth. "I'm not blaming you. Your reaction was just natural.”

"Momma I ..." 

"Shhhhhhh ... it has time,” Marisa pressing her index finger to her small, thin lips. “You don't have to apologize, just close your eyes and sleep. I'll stay with you, my sweet baby," she said in a calm voice.

Soon afterwards Lyra slowly fell into a deep sleep, she didn't wake up until the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 2021, spelling mistake's corrected, Revised ... Added additional material ... Cutted a short part out first section ... Lyra is already mentioned as Lyra Louisa in this chapter ... Stella's Daemon is already discribed as a chimpanzee

* * *

MONDAY - TWO DAYS AFTER MARISA'S DEPARTURE TO THE NORTH

* * *

Lyra was depressed! She had to deal with the separation from her mother, but that was harder than she had thought, because she felt herself alone, abandoned and devastated. The grief, she felt, had reached its peak, although she seemed at least very calm, but she could have start to scream out her soul at any moment.

Now, on a beautiful, sunny, and warm spring day, she was sitting on the terrace of the apartment with her uncle and her aunt, having breakfast. She hadn't spoken a word too, while she silently ate her eggs with bacon.

"Lyra ... Are you okay?" Asked her uncle, looking at her with a concerned look.

"Yeah … but I miss my momma so much …” before she could finish her sentence, she bursts into tears, putting her hands in front of her tilted face.

"Come here, peanut,” Marcel said, reaching out his hand. Lyra in turn jumps to the floor and stomps over to him. "I know you will make your standard statement,” he said knowingly, lifting his niece onto his lap. “But I can't bring her back. .... Do you remember what Sophia told you?”

"That the world looks quite different today, colorful and happy." Lyra replied with a sad slight smile.

"That's right darling, today is that day! … Look at me." Lyra begins to shift on his lap, she spreads her legs and erects her overbody to look at Marcel with big sad eyes. "Your mother is gone,” Marcel explains, putting his hands on her shoulder. “But she will be back soon, Peanut! There is no reason to cry, not a single one. Mama is always with you always will be.”

"That’s right!”

“Fine, now think about what beautiful things you can do now, for example you can paint something for her or play with us. I'm sure your aunty Sophia will be very helpful." Marcel looks at his wife, she blushed slightly, but beams as always. She was incredibly proud of him at the moment. "So, when my sister returns from the trip, she will be very proud of you,” Marcel continues. "I promise we will do our best to make these two weeks the best of your life, but we need your help for that."

Lyra smiles, promising to Marcel, "you can count on my help. I now know what to do. I also know it will be difficult, but I can do it, it's not the end of the world." She wipes the remaining tears from her face and kissed her uncle on the cheek.

"What did I do to deserve this, honey?" 

"You are the best uncle in the world, I love you with all my heart and you always know how to cheer me up," she said very meek, taking care of his tie. "You are like her sometimes, you even smell like her, so sweet. I want to make you and momma proud."

"I know that, my little mouse. I'm proud of you and now you have to finish your breakfast."

Marcel gets up with her in his arms and places her on her chair once more, Diana pushed her plate a little closer to her and Lyra continues to enjoy her breakfast.

* * *

FRIDAY - FOUR DAYS LATER

* * *

It was a sunny day in London! The sky was cloudless, no rain in sight and a light breeze was blowing through Lyra's long golden hair. She was currently at home alone and watches, on the terrace, the many birds, which had just come back from the cold north.

"How many of them are there?” Pan asks, looking in the sky. “It's a crazy thing that they all move north when winter comes.”

Lyra takes a sip of orange juice, tapping Pan's feline nose. "That’s right,” she said, “but there are many wonderful natural spectacles to marvel at ... come with me." Lyra steps back from the balcony railing and retires to the living room, where she waits for her grandfather, who had called her yesterday to take her to the family business in London. 

The following waiting time, which Lyra spends in the living room is not long either. 

"Lyra, your grandfather has arrived."

“I’m coming !!” Lyra places hastily her glass on the table and follows her daemon, who was already standing in the hallway, to the dresser, where Sam, the family butler was already waiting. Sam himself was in his fifties, his gray hair was combed back and, as always, he proudly wore his black suit with his glasses. His daemon had taken the shape of little beagle named Alfred.

He was the only one. who sometimes was Lyra's only company all day long when all her relatives were out, just like now. He also had an excellent taste in fashion, which he shows right now as he dresses the girl with a few quick movements: The girl was then dressed fashionable in a dark blue jacket with a pair of beautiful and firm dark grey shoes together with a red fisherman hat. 

“You have outdone yourself again,” Lyra notes, looking at herself in the mirror.

“My wife was a good teacher, but now you have to go otherwise your grandpa will be very angry with me.”

“Right,” Pan jumps into Lyra’s arms and she herself walks with him into the golden elevator.

"Have a nice day, Miss Lyra, and have fun, I'll see you, tonight." Sam smiles and presses the button that started the elevator.

Johnathan Delamare, Lyra’s Grandpa, was already waiting for his granddaughter in the entrance area of the house. He sat relaxed in a chair, had his eyes closed and his arms crossed thoughtfully, while Athena, his meek daemon, was lying stretched out at his feet. Both enjoyed the quiet, which was surrounding them until the little tomboy steps finally out of the elevator.

"Grandpa," Lyra yelled, chasing to him with a big grin on her face. 

“Lyra?!” John opens his eyes, he gets up very quickly and reaches out his hands in time to catch the girl. He throws her into the air too before he holds her tightly in his strong arms. "Good morning Lyra," said John with a chuckle. “You look really lovely today, Grandma would be bursting with envy.”

“Sam had chosen the clothes for me, you know.” 

"He had always a good taste, so ready for your first day of work with me?"

"Yes, and how," answered Lyra with a loud laugh. "I want to see everything you do all day, but where's Nana?" 

"She will be in the office later,” John said, placing his granddaughter back on the floor. “But we both have to go now, the car is already waiting." John reaches out his Hand and Lyra takes it, then both strolled out of the house and entered the car, which brought them downtown.

* * *

* * *

The car ride that followed was a smooth ride for Lyra. She had so much rest that she could took a closer look at her surroundings, which she was crossing. "I don't think I've ever seen London like this before!" She notes, with big eyes.

"I agree with you," Pan said, playing with her sleeves. "So many skyscrapers …. so much going on in the streets I can’t believe it!" He climbs on top of her and takes a seat as a little golden monkey on her shoulders. 

Lyra herself pulls a small pad out of her pockets and begins to draw to capture the beauty of the area. "I prefer the suburbs we live in,” she said after a while, “I don't like so many people around me."

"I can understand that very well," interjected her grandfather. "Nana Stella thinks the same way you think now, but I'm sure you already know that.”

"Right, I know that," Lyra said, somewhat embarrassed. "Where are we now?" She asked curiously.

"In the banking and business district of London. You could say we are in the heart of the British economy and if you look a little to the left you will see Wayne Tower, our place of business.”

“The building belongs to us?” Lyra asks, looking at it.

“Indeed, I had the building built when your mother was eight or nine years old.” John chuckles moments later as many wonderful memories are shooting back into his brain. His hand moves at the same time to Athena's fur. He touches it and feels joy over the old memories. "About five more minutes and you'll have survived the car journey." 

John leans back in his seat, shifting his attention to his papers, but the only thing he could think of were his four children. It was driving him crazy and Lyra feels it. She reaches out a hand, let it slip gently into his hand and begins to squeeze, but John immediately pulls it away and Athena jumps onto his lap. Lyra herself touches Athena's fur with her hand as soon as the lioness was comfortable lying. The daemon itself lets out a low purr from her throat, in turn and sweetens so the last five minutes of the car ride.

When the car stopped, Lyra's grandfather get out first with his black coat and briefcase in his arms. He walked then around the car and opens the door for Lyra, who gets out of the car too. She slips her hand into his big hand and begins to walk to the entrance, but as closer she gets to it a strange feeling arose in Lyra's stomach, the fear of heights.

“Don't worry, we're going to take the elevator,” John sooths with a gentle squeeze of the hand. “You won't notice the height.” 

“Really?” Lyra asked unsure.

“I promise,” John’s expression softens, and he passed his briefcase into Lyra's hand. "Keep it with you all the way," he said, “the briefcase has secret magical powers, it can make people's fears disappear."

"I don't believe in magic,” Lyra nots, rolling with her eyes, “It's just a joke you made up, Fox."

“Then why are we standing already in the elevator without that you noticed it, Lyra Louisa?" John asks, leaning against the walls of the elevator with crossed arms.

“Huh,” Lyra wonders, "but what …. how is that possible?" Her gaze wanders wildly around her. She turns once in a circle and realizes now that she is indeed standing in the elevator.

"Oh Lyra,” Pan laughs aloud, “I think you were so focused that you didn't even notice it!”

“Strange … very Strange …” Lyra mumbles, inspecting the briefcase as Pan climbs onto her shoulder and the elevator starts to move. One minute later, when Pan was still sitting on Lyra’s shoulder, the elevator stops and opens his doors. Lyra in turn chases out like a rocket with the briefcase in hands.

"Slowly," her grandfather scolded, "this is still an office! You have to obey to the rules, which means there won't be any fooling around or you will go home immediately!" 

John hands his coat to his secretary as Lyra stands with her arms crossed in front of him. "Yes, grandfather,” she said, looking at her feet.

“Lyra look …” John points to the large wooden door with his name on it, "this is my office, away with you." He gives her a pat on the bum and Lyra chases away and vanishes into the room. "Stubbornness runs in the family,” John sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. “Good Morning, Caroline, what am I doing today?”

"Visit a board meeting at 11 o'clock, otherwise, I still have a few meetings with customers on the list." She reaches over to her desk and hands him some documents.

"Divide the conversations between me and Lady Delamare," John ordered, "I don't want to be disturbed between 1 p.m. and 3 p.m. either, the little one takes then her afternoon nap. Give her the coloring books my wife bought for her too."

“The coloring books!” Caroline walks behind the desk and picks up the bag, then she follows John into the office, where Lyra, beaming with a smirk, was already sitting at John's desk with Pan on the desk.

"Lyra, your grandma bought a couple of coloring books for you so that you don't get bored when you are here." Lyras grandpa said, but when he saw Lyra sitting at his desk .... "Get out of my armchair! You can use everything here, except for my armchair."

"Do I really have to grandpa?" She asked pouting, "He's so cozy!"

John's look got meaner, "What did I tell you, young lady?” He asked with a slight anger in his voice.

"All right,” Lyra rolls with her eyes, “you won this time, Fox ... I'm going to the couch."

“Grandfather, my dear!”

“As you wish, I’m sorry, Granddaddy” Lyra mumbles sarcastically and gets up from the armchair. Then she walks to the couch and made herself comfortable. Caroline puts the bag for her on the small brown wooden table and Lyra could now let the pens glow.

* * *

* * *

The minutes passed and there was silence in the room. All you could hear was the scratching and brushing of pens in the room.

"Poppop, what are you doing?" Lyra asked, chewing on a pencil.

"Nothing you care about, dear," he said, turning over his document. "You wouldn't understand it either, you're too small for that right now … “ But suddenly a thought shoots into his brain, when Lyra shouted in Poppop then she wanted something specific and it was also a form of address when she wanted to convince him to do something with her: “Lyra … Come to me!”

“Hmm,” Lyra gets up from the couch and walks to him with her hands in her pockets.

"I know it's a little boring right now, but I have a board meeting in about twenty minutes."

Lyra raises her head, she begins to smirk, "I want to come with you, please!”

"You can come with me, but I can't promise it will be informative for you, but now the second but: you will attend this meeting as my heir, my little crown princess." John pokes her snub nose as Lyra looks at him. 

She begins first to chuckle then to beam with a smile. “A crown princess that sounds fantastic,” she said, “I just hope I don't accidentally fall asleep."

"No, I really hope not, that would be very embarrassing. Now do something else in the meantime and I'll let you know when it starts." Chuckling, he turns his granddaughter around and sends her away.

* * *

* * *

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, Caroline enters the office. "It's time …. John, Lyra we have to go to the conference room."

The grandfather / granddaughter duo rose at the same time. "Lyra follow me, leave your things here." Lyra's grandpa grabs his documents and gave them to the girl, "here, take this love, so you can do something too."

Smirking, Lyra takes Pan's hand, who was standing next to her as a little monkey, and follows Athena, who leds the way through the many corridors to the conference room. The conference room itself was huge. In the middle was a large table placed, even larger windows let in light and gave a great view over the streets of London. All the major members of Delamare Enterprises were in the room too, already sitting at the table. 

Lyra was terribly embarrassed by the unfamiliar sight. She clings to her grandfather and hides behind him, while Pan disappears into her pocket as a little mouse, but suddenly she feels a pleasant rubbing against her legs … It was Athena. She rubs her head against Lyra’s legs to calm her and to make her feel safe. Lyra gratefully caresses her fur in turn before she walks to the table. 

Arrived there, Lyra was lifted into her seat near the large window, she gets a kiss on the cheek too before her grandfather sat down next to her. He begins to sort his papers as Lyra looks briefly around, all curiously eyes in the room were on her. Moments later her grandfather takes the word: "I hereby declare this meeting open. As you can all see, we have a guest today. I will give him the word to introduce himself." John turns to Lyra and whispers to her, "don't be shy Lyra, everything is fine."

"All right?!" Lyra replies uncertainly. She tries to collect her thoughts, she shifts back and forth in the chair to find a comfortable sitting position then she begins to speak. "Hello ..." she said, and everyone greeted her too.

“I am …” the following words were missing because Lyra was suddenly paralyzed. Her gaze wanders desperately across the room, ashamed and the fear grew. "I am ... I am ..." She couldn't get the words out which forces the tears to run down her face. 

Her grandfather, feeling guilty, lifts her on his lap. "It's okay Lyra," he whispered reassuringly, hugging her with a kiss as Lyra buries her face in his chest. 

She whined, "I'm so sorry, I let you down. I can't even say my name … I … I embarrassed you."

John looks around and guesses that by the age of three Lyra hadn't grown up to such a large audience. It was his fault, he was mad at himself, but soon a familiar click of heels brought him back to the present. His wife was suddenly standing next to him, her expression friendly and reassuring as always.

Lyra looks up at her, her hand slips into her grandmother's and her own mood changes. She finds the words again: "I am Lyra Louisa Elisabeth Delamare, and I am the rightful heiress of this company."

"Go on, dear," Her grandfather rubs her back inconspicuously to give her further security.

"I apologize for my shyness," Lyra continuous in a sweet voice. "It's my first day here and I'm not a great speaker so please go ahead.” Lyra puts on the same false smile as her mother used to show and transfers her anger into herself as her grandmother sits down beside her.

“Good girl, I'm proud of you,” She praises and lifts the girl onto her lap. Then her delicate arms are hugging the child gently and she herself bits her lip too after a few moments. She should have never left Lyra alone, not here with the greedy sharks and a grandpa who hadn't protected her, she would later make him pay for it.

The meeting opens and the many people in charge at Delamare Enterprises begone to read statistics and reports, while Lyra leans against her grandmother and listens. She soon feels a tingling sensation, Napoleon and Athene were taking care of the depressed Pan. Both spoiled him, always concerned about his well-being, which gave Lyra back her self-confidence.

Now with a smile she watches the people in the room curiously. She paid special attention to the way her grandfather behaves, she internalized what he said and how he dealt with his employees, but she didn't have the complex mind to understand everything. After all, she was here to learn at least a few things.

After an hour, it was exactly twelve o'clock, lunch time!

"Slow down, my love, I don't want you to vomit," Stella chided the eating Lyra.

Lyra turns her head, still chewing she spoke, "I'm so hungry, nana, like a lion." Lyra swallows, then she begins to laugh a little crazy, forcing Stella to take away her spoon.

"You will eat slowly and decently, my dear, beloved grandchild. We are not wild Gyptians." 

Stella takes a cloth and wipes Lyra's mouth clean, then the child got the spoon back and turns around, continuing to eat her lunch with pleasure. After Lyra had made the food disappear in her stomach, she cuddles up to her grandmother as best she could. She closed her eyes too and soon falls asleep.

Athena notices it very quickly, "John, the little one fell asleep."

John grunts, speaking to his staff that they should be quiet for a moment. Then, he turns to his wife, "take her to my office, darling. There she can take her nap in peace."

"With pleasure ... come here, darling," Stella replies, gently picking up Lyra, who smells the sweet perfume of her grandma in her sleep and wraps her arms around Stella's neck as her head places himself on the shoulder.

"Sleep well, my angel,” John said and gives the girl a kiss on the cheek. A soft and loving murmur halls through the room, everyone was totally in love with the view of Lyra.

"It's nice to have a granddaughter," Stella notes, giggling before she quietly disappears from the room.

* * *

* * *

Lyra woke up again. Her grandmother was sitting next to her on the couch. Her grandfather was absorbed in his work and Napoleon, her grandmother's daemon, lay deep relaxed next to Lyra's legs. 

"Look who's awake, Fox,” Stella chuckles, “our little lion cub.”

"How long did I sleep, grandma?" Lyra asked with a yawn.

"Three hours, honey, we thought you'd sleep until tonight." Stella massages Lyra’s hair as the child begins to giggle. She sits quickly up and Stella hands her moments later a glass of orange juice to counteract her dry throat. Then she disappears for a few moments and returns with a plate of two pieces of chocolate cake. 

She takes a spoon, cuts off a piece of cake and loads it on the spoon. “Here comes the airplane,” Stella chuckles, leading the spoon into Lyra’s mouth. "Does it taste good, sweetie?" Stella asks as Lyra begins to chew.

Lyra nods in turn, beaming with joy as her grandmother turns to her husband. "If you ever bring our little Lyra in such a situation again, which is obviously embarrassing for her, I swear to the big guy up there that I'll punish you, John, with the greatest pleasure."

“I only wanted to... It's okay, I got it." Her Husband tries to tame her, not wanting to make her because if that were the case she would deprive him of something he liked very much. But quickly, luckily for him, she nods in agreement and turns back to Lyra.

"Your grandpa is really a fool,” she said, “but you did a great job, my little cute baby. I am so proud of you." Stella gives her granddaughter a kiss on her forehead, making her to blush.

“Nana,” Lyra chuckles embarrassed, she grabs the plate and starts to stuff the cake in her mouth herself. A few minutes later both pieces of cake were vanished.

Pantalaimon looks at his friend in wonder, "well you have a healthy appetite," he nots chuckling. "Just please be careful next time not to throw up in the end.” He jumps onto her lap and Lyra begins slowly to caress his snow-white ermine fur.

"Three and a half years old, children have to eat a lot to grow tall and strong, dear Pan." Lyra shakes her head with a slight smile and her gaze shifts back to her grandmother, who suddenly rises back to her feet.

"Do you have to go, nana?" Lyra asked, looking sadly.

Stella came to her side, massaging briefly her long golden hair. "I'm so sorry, my little lion cub,” she replied, “but, I have to go home now.”

"You mustn't go home …”

"I have to, your grandfather will take you home in an hour.” Stella adjust her brown skirt, takes her handbag, and goes one more time in front of Lyra on her knees. “Lyra you will visit us in two weeks, then we can do whatever you want, have we a deal?” Stella chuckles and looks at Lyra who sheds a small tear before she agrees with a nod. “Good, hang on, my love," Stella says, hugging the girl. 

She says a few more words than she vanishes and leaves the girl, who looks now at her grandfather.

"Poppop can you read something to me?”

"Sorry Lyra," John replies, looking at the door sadly. "I don't have children books in my office." Lyra comments with an "Ohh." Before she reaches for her glass and drinks the last sip of orange juice. "But my little monkey," her grandfather said as his mood changes. "I can offer you to come to my me and I can show you how to run a company with the help of some papers.”

Lyra jumps up like lightning, she rushes over to her grandpa, who caches and lifts her onto his lap with a flowing movement. Then he grabs a pencil and places the first piece of paper in front of Lyra on the desk. “Listen up …” John begins to explain the different things that could be seen on the paper and Lyra listens to it carefully. It was relatively rare that her grandpa explains something so complex to her. He was always of the opinion that Lyra was too small or that he just didn't have the nerve to do it.

Lyra, knowing these facts all too well, was proud at that moment that her grandpa had overcome herself and she herself did her best to understand what John was trying to make her understand for the next hour. Then unfortunately the time was over. John puts his granddaughter back on her feet, packs his things and helps, with a little patience his granddaughter to put on her jacket. Afterwards he grabs his own coat and his suitcase and leaves the office with Lyra.

* * *

* * *

Half an hour later Lyra and Grandpa were back in Marisa apartment, where Sophia was already waiting. She stands in the hallway with arms crossed and sees how the door of the golden elevator opens and Lyra rushes out of it.

“Aunty !!”

“Lyra ..” Sophia catches the girl, “I see, your day was wonderful, my mouse, did you have fun?" She asked with a laugh, beginning to tickle the answer out of Lyra.

"Yes … Poppop showed … me ..." Lyra had a fit of laughing, ... "how to … run .. a company." Lyra screams out in joy as Sophia intensives her attack, she moves hastily in the arms of her aunt until she collapses, exhausted.

“Grandpa ..” Lyra turns to him, “can you stay for dinner, please?” She asked with a pleading face.

"Of course! I think your grandma can have dinner without me, so I suggest we'll put you in the bathtub first.”

“I think so too,” said Sophia and gives Lyra into the safe hands of her grandpa, who carries the girl into the bathroom, where the bathwater was already prepared.

Minutes later, Lyra jumps into the tub. She splashes wildly, around, her worries completely vanished. Pan, in the shape a little goldfish, swims around her and then emerges out of the water as a big fish and turns in the air into a cat, which stays on the edge of the tub as Lyra holds out the washcloth to her grandpa. "Can you help me?" She asked softly with a pout.

“Lyra ..” John picks up his newspaper. "I'll help you with your hair, but you'll have to do the rest without me." He leans back and opens his newspaper as Lyra looks at him angry.

“Mama or Sophia always help me!” She yells, her hand are clapping the water and a few drops splashed, but unfortunately it hit her grandfather and his daemon, who were not very pleased about it.

"You little spoiled brat." John slams the newspaper on the sink, his daemon hisses with malice when he raised his voice. “"You start to wash yourself right away or I'll send you to bed without dinner and our weekend with us can you forget too if you don't do what I tell you, young lady!”

Lyra nods in agreement without saying a word and begins to wash herself.

"Don't forget to wash your ears," John scoffs, emotionless, he opens his newspaper once again, "If Grandma finds out what a naughty girl you are …. I don't know if she'll be pleased.”

“I’m so sorry, granddad! I be a good girl,” Lyra replies. She nods again and did her best in the next minutes to get herself as clean as possible. Her grandfather secretly watches her as she swings the washcloth. The Anger he was feeling begins to subside and his expression becomes more satisfied as he sees how Lyra tries to make him satisfied.

After a few minutes Lyra lets the cloth sink into the water, "I got myself as clean as I could, grandpa."

“Was it so difficult to do something yourself ... I don't think so,” John said, placing his chair behind the tub. Then he grabs the shampoo and gently massages it into Lyra's hair.

"You're doing a good job, Grandpa Fox, almost as good as Mommy," Lyra spoke a couple of minutes later, she turns around and smiles at him.

"You can thank your grandma for this!”

“Has she forced you to learn it?”

“Yeah,” John admits with a chuckle, “I was always too lazy, I preferred to throw pencils in the ceiling. And one day when she had two of her children in the tub …

“Did she threaten you?”

“Yeah, like a malicious Smurf,” John said. “Her face was flushed, and she screamed ... so loud that I cried! Lyra … Mama smurf threatened to deprive Me, Grandpa, of cuddling time, so I walked into the second bathroom to wash the other two kids, which was quite a mess.”

“Did you flood the bat?” Lyra asked with a surprised frown.

“Maybe … But … Your mother was responsible,” John admits with a chuckle, “That’s another story for another time. Now be a good girl and wash out the shampoo yourself."

Lyra did as she was told, afterwards she was spotlessly clean when John lifts her out of the tub and dry’s her off with a warm towel, then he helps her to put on fresh silk pajamas and goes with to the girl into the living room, where both eat dinner together. Afterwards Lyra got a hot drink from her aunt. She curls up on the couch with her cuddly blanket and was allowed to watch some television until it was 8 p.m. … time to go to bed.

“Lyra, say good night!” John calls out.

“Grand … pa,” Lyra throws the blanket away and walks only very reluctantly to her aunt and her uncle, where she receives a few kisses and a loving hug before she could say good night herself. Then she walks out of the room into the bathroom. She picks up the toothbrushing utensils and begins to do her thing always monitored by her grandfather.

John himself inspects the bathroom, bored for a minute, before his daemon distracts him with a few jokes about his wife until Lyra finally rinsed her mouth, but she wasn’t finished. She grabs the brush and begins to brush her hair, very slowly and with the greatest care.

“Lyra … the bed is calling for you so loud that Grandma can hear it!”

“Give me a moment,” Lyra said with a hiss. “I need my dam time, Momma taught me that.”

“No swear words!” John steps on the spot, looking at the floor while he hears the sounds Lyra makes for the next few minutes. Lyra herself corrects, when she was finished, her hair and walks out of the room, further up the hall and enters her mother’s bedroom. She chases to the bed, jumps onto it, and snuggles under the covers.

"Would you read to me a bedtime story, please?" Lyra asked, tapping the free side next to her with her hand.

"Of course, I'll be right back." With a nod, Lyra's grandfather walks out of the room and returns a few moments later with a children's book in hand. He lays down relaxed on the bed, takes Lyra in his arms and opens the book.

"Once upon a time a long time ago ... "

* * *

WEDNESDAY - THREE DAYS BEFORE MARISA RETURNS TO LONDON

* * *

Marcel Delamare was leaving the living room when he suddenly hears noises coming from the bathroom. "Lyra, are you all right?" Marcel shouts through the door, very worried. His wife stayed away overnight and he had been home alone with Lyra all day. He was used to it, but when he enters the bathroom he was hit by a blow.

Lyra was bent over the toilet bowl, vomiting painfully. "God in heaven,” Marcel rushes to her side, his owl flying throw the air and landing in front of Pan on the sink as Lyra vomits once more. “Stay calm, it’s almost over,” Marcel holds her hand, trying to lighten her spirits and distract her a little too, but the girl vomits one last time before Marcel was able to pull her away from the toilet bowl and to place her on the sink. 

Next, he grabs a washcloth and gently begins to wash her pale face. “How do you feel?” He asked worried.

"I’m feeling sick” Lyra says exhausted, head down, “I've been throwing up all day." 

"Don't worry, Lyra, it's over tomorrow,” said Diana, who took care of Pan, but in her mind she suspects that the child would have bigger problems with her health in the next few days. Lyra herself looks at Diana in these moments. She briefly caresses tenderly her wings, her feathers, which are so soft and of a beautiful snow-white color. A Color Lyra had seldom seen and will ever see in her whole life. Diana was such special owl and Lyra loved her so much and she lets her feel that as she hugs the owl briefly before she was placed back onto her feet by her uncle. 

"Please go into the living room,” Marcel said softly, “I'll be with you in a moment." Lyra nods and slowly strolls into the living room. Her uncle himself follows her and closes the door behind him, however, he walks to his study to his wooden desk. 

Stella Delamare was lying on the large couch in her living room on the ground floor. Her head rested on her husband's chest, while Napoleon and Athena were cuddled together in front of the glowing fireplace. With a glass of wine in hand, it was easy to relax, Lady Stella thought but the calming silence was broken when suddenly the phone was ringing. 

"Johnathan Delamare here, what can I do for you?"

"Hello father, can you pass me to mummy." 

John looks at his wife and holds the telephone receiver over her face. "Your youngest son is asking for you,” he said with a smirk.

Stella smiles back, she sits up on the couch and grabs the telephone receiver from her husband. 

"Marcel, what's the matter? Do you need help darling?"

"Yes, mummy, Lyra is sick. She complains of vomiting, she’s weak and has spent her whole day in the bathroom,” he explained with concern, but suddenly, he burst into tears. "I need your help, I don't know how to deal with it. I feel the need to ease her pain, it hurts so much that I can't help her, and it is killing me."

"Marcel ... you don’t have to worry, I'll be there as soon as I can! In the meantime, you will put her to bed immediately, make sure she is properly wrapped under the covers."

Stella puts the phone down for a moment, she looks at her husband, who couldn't believe what was going on. "Stella, what's wrong with Lyra? If something happened to her, then ..."

Fox …” his wife puts her index finger over his mouth. "It's not as bad as you think, she just vomited all day, maybe she has a flu," she tells him in a calm voice, completely above the situation.

"All right, I ..."

"Fox … don't worry, I'm a doctor, I still work occasionally at the Oxford Central Hospital."

Marcel hears at the same time their voices through the phone, "Mama? Are you still there?" his voice trembles, he drums his fingers on his desk as his mother picks up the phone again.

“Of course, I am still here, Marcel, don't worry. Your father is just a little overprotective." She clicked her tongue, knowing very well that a few little things could upset her husband.

"I know Mummy,” Marcel replies, “please hurry up. I love you." He hangs up the phone again, his hand slips almost synchrony into one of the drawers, where he kept the harder stuff. “Diana,” Marcel signs, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, “this is for you!" He drinks without stopping, he empties the glass in seconds and Diana could on marvel when Marcel puts the glass on the table and leans back in his chair.

"Lyra will be fine,” she said, flying on his lap. “The last time she broke down, you weren't so worried.”

"I'm more worried about her this time … if anything happens to Lyra my sister will kill me.”

“That’s possible, but why are you so worried?” 

“I think it's a fit of paternal instinct,” Marcel replied, running a thumb over the edge of the glass as he things about the situation which, wasn't new to him, but it had never been so important.

"I know this as well as you do,” Diana said, “I remember we had this conversation not too long ago.”

Marcel tilts his head and pushes the glass away. He thought about the conversation but it did not improve his mood and so he walks still depressed out of his study.

At the same time, Stella Delamare was getting ready to leave the house. "Johnathan ... Fox, would you please hand me my trench coat."

“Sure, darling!” John walks to the dresser, grabs the black trench coat and throws it to Stella.

She in turn catches it with one hands and begins to put it on. "I haven't seen our son like this in a long time … it scares me." Stella said moments later, then she closes the belt and walks to the door.

"You're right," John said, handing his wife the medical shoulder bag. "Our son has never been in such a situation where he had to worry about anyone.”

"Maybe, but I didn't expect him to panic like that.

“He’s our youngest son, honey.”

“Right, well then … don't you want to come with me, I think Lyra would love to have her grandpa around.”

"No, I'm sorry, I still have some work to do," John replied, somewhat thoughtfully, however, he raises his head again with a giggle. "Be gentle with her, when you play the doctor you can be strict."

"Make sure I don't examine you," Stella chuckles, opening the door. "Maybe my hand accidentally slips to a place that is very vulnerable to you. I love you, darling." She sends him a kiss and disappears through the door.

John shakes his head in return, biting his lip, "I'm sure of that, Lady Delamare." He puts his hands in his pockets and walks upstairs into his study.

* * *

* * *

Lyra was curled up on the couch. She was sweating all over her body and she was trembling a little in her sleep, but it wouldn't be long before she woke up. "Let's get you to bed.” Marcel, who had re-entered the living room, picks her up and carries her into Marisa's bedroom, making sure when she was lying on the bed that every inch of her body was under the covers.

"We've been through worse, don't worry Lyra, you'll be fine,” Marcel whispers, his head comes closer to her hot forehead and he presses a kiss on it. Then he leaves the room and waits eagerly for his mother, who arrives an hour later. 

When she steps out of the golden elevator, Marcel was already waiting at the elevator. "I'm glad you're here, mummy,” Marcel said nervously, I couldn't have done it alone." 

“Honey … it’s okay,” his mother pulls him into a hug, "I'm always there for my children,” she said, “no matter what the problem is. Have you done what I asked? Is Lyra in bed?" Marcel nods in agreement, head bowed. “I want you to lie down now,” his mother continues. “You look tired, honey and I don't want to have to worry about you either." 

Her hand moves to his face, brushing a strand of hair from his face. “I'll come to your room when I know more," she whispers, kissing him on his cheek before she sends him to bed, but before Stella walks to Lyra she watches her son until his door is gently closed.

Now, she begins to walks, old memories came up to her mind too. She remembers the days when her children were causing chaos among the streets of Oxford, wreaking havoc, or just being around her, when she spend time with them after a hard day at work. These memories made her happy, but unfortunately she had no idea why.

She was suddenly torn from her memories as she stands in front of her daughter's bedroom. She quietly opens the door and steps inside as Lyra woke up. She was still sweating profusely, her pajamas were as drenched in sweat as the silk bedding, and the room was as stuffy as Stella had seldom seen. Therefore, she walks to the windows and opens one of the two.

"How are you, Lyra?"

Lyra herself shifts slowly her gaze to her, she was weak, suffers from her illness, and struggles to straighten herself up on the bed to be able to speak properly. “I am feeling miserable,” She said, after a few moments as warm tears slide down her face.

Stella steps to her side, she brushed a wet blonde streak from Lyra’s face before she places a hand on Lyra's warm forehead, checking the body temperature: "It's going to be all right Lyra. I am here, my love." She wipes the tears from Lyra’s face with one thumb, thinking at that moment that she had seen her daughter, but she wasn’t here. 

With a sign, Stella grabs her bag and puts it on the bedside table, "Lyra, I'm going to give you a medical exam now,” she said, opening the bag. “You will answer my question truthfully or I'll have to put you over my knee." Her smile changes from a worried to a loving, reassuring smile, but Lyra knows very well that she shouldn't lie to her grandmother. 

She herself takes off her coat and reaches into the bag once more. She takes out a stethoscope, which she puts around her neck, and a pair of white medical gloves. “Just a moment, honey, "says Stella and puts on her gloves, making unintentionally a clapping sound, which sends a shiver down on Lyra’s back. She begins to shiver, she trembles with the mouth as Stella was slowly stepping up to her.

“Lyra, just for my protection,” Stella smiles, placing a hand on Lyra’s arm. “I won't harm you, I'll do a simple checkup.” She chuckles and begins first to ask a few questions. Questions about Lyra’s condition: what the complaints are, where does it hurt and when exactly did the complaints occur. Then she pushes up the top and palps Lyra’s stomach, asking if it hurt, where she was currently pressing, but Lyra denies everything.

Stella reaches into her bag again, she takes a clipboard out and puts some papers on it on, which she writes down Lyra's personal information, then her observations. "Well Lyra, you've had your compliments since last night … A slight headache, vomiting, stomachache, and a sore throat. I'll just repeat this formally." 

“That’s wright, nana,” Lyra nods and looks worriedly at her writing grandma. Stella herself notices that the girl is watching her. She lifts her eyes briefly and looks at Lyra with a smirk before she shifts the attention back to her notes and writes down the final words and puts the clipboard away.

“Next Lyra, I'm going to wiretap your organs.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, I use my stethoscope, you will just feel a cold feeling.” Stella sooths, she gives Lyra the stethoscope to inspect while she herself pulls the soaked top of Lyra’s body and throws it into the near basket before she takes a seat on the bed and reaches for the stethoscope. She puts it on, warms the membrane a little with her breath and begins the examination: “Breath in … breath out … two more …. one more … a last one …. good. Your lungs are clear, and your heart rhythm is as it should be." Stella puts her stethoscope back around her neck. She walks to the wardrobe, takes out a shirt and helps Lyra to put it on.

As soon as Lyra was wearing the shirt she had a smile on her face, she smelled her mother's perfume, and she closes her eyes just for a moment. She thinks of her, she could see her standing in front of her with a smile.

“Lie down, little star,” Marisa said, and Lyra follows the order without hesitation, but when she opens her eyes she realizes that is was actual her grandma, who puts now the blood pressure monitor around Lyra’s arm. 

"You will feel a little pressure now, but that is not a problem." 

The measuring device inflates a little and Lyra now feels the pressure, a pleasant one, a funny one, which makes her laugh as her grandmother takes her pulse too. “It's good to laugh a little,” Stella notes, removing the devise from the arm. Then she grabs cupboard and writes down again the observations. She looks up briefly too at Lyra, who looks again at her curiously.

Stella knows that Lyra was curious about what she was writing, so she explained it to her. "You know, my little mouse, every decent doctor has to write down his observations. It's both informational and a proof that someone has already examined you. That way, mistakes can be minimized."

Lyra nods thanking as her grandma reaches for the thermometer and places it under Lyra's armpits. Then it begins to beep. "We're almost done,” Stella said, “I just want to take a look at your mucous membranes .... Open your mouth as far as you can.” Lyra did as ordered, Stella shone her light in for a moment. "Your mucous membranes are only slightly irritated, okay," Stella nots, putting her things away and taking the clipboard for the last time. She writes down now the observations for the last time and takes Lyra's temperature as her husband steps into the room, his expression visibly worried. 

“I hope I do not disturb you, Stella?”

“We’re done,” His wife replies. She suspects in these moments that John himself just couldn't stand it at home, he couldn't hide his tension from her, nobody could do that. 

“How is she doing?” John asked as he steps further into the room.

"Lyra is all right,” Stella replies, removing her gloves. “She only needs a few days to recover …

“Grandpa!” Interrupts Lyra, looking in the direction of him, "Nana made me well again." She announces and beams at him as Stella roles with her eyes.

"Not quite honey." She mumbles, getting up from the bed. "You're going to wash our little baby, then you will help her to put on fresh pajamas."

"That shouldn't be a problem," replied John confidently, with a slight chuckle.

"I hope so," Stella said, sliding her index finger slowly over his broad chest. "When Lyra tells me that she has to do everything herself, then I'll tie you to the bed and I promise you that I will get the whip out of my wardrobe.”

John gently pulls her into a hug, "Your inclinations have always been special, Stella." He said in a whisper and kissed her, however, she pushed him away somewhat strict.

"Don't go too far, Johnathan, our grandchild needs our full attention, “ she replies, creping behind him as she lets her hands slide dangerously down his body. “When my little Fox does what I want,” she whispered in his ear, “I'll have a little surprise for you."

Stella … 

“Do what I want, Foxy Baby,” She says, walking out of the room in style, leaving her husband still smiling and knowing what to expect in the room. His wife was really good at things like that, that was what made her so special.

"This woman knows how to tease you, “Athena chuckles.

“My whole life, Athena,” John says, knowing that his wife always had a little surprise in store. After his excursion into his thoughts he looks at Lyra, who was looking at him with the same devilish smile.

"Why don't you just say that my Nana is the hottest woman in Brytain, grandpa!"

"I agree,” John chuckles, taking a seat next to Lyra on the bed. “I really married the most wonderful and devilishly sharpest woman I have ever met.”

“You are so lucky, Fox.”

“Correct Betsy … so now, my dear, your nana," he emphasized the words, "told me to wash you and get dressed freshly. I suggest we start immediately, otherwise Lady Delamare will be very angry with us."

* * *

FRIDAY - ONE DAY BEFORE MARISA'S ARRIVAL IN LONDON

* * *

Already for two long days, little Lyra had been lying in bed very sick and visibly intimidated by the recent and current events as outside, all over London a terrible thunderstorm was raging. Rain pelted loudly against the window, lightning shook the house and with-it Lyra. Fortunately, she wasn't alone, either her aunt Sophia or her uncle Marcel watched over her as she recovers, but when she woke up this morning and the storm was over, a strange man was sitting by her bedside. 

He had medium-length brown hair, was handsome like her uncle and must be about his age, possibly a little older. His daemon, an elegantly female Eurasian lynx lay cuddled at Lyra's feet. The sight panicked Lyra immediately. She begins to gasp, sweat pouring down her face as she tries desperately to push the covers away. Pantalaimon tries to help her, but the stranger stops them. 

He sat down calmly on the bed and pushes the covers back over Lyra before his gaze turns to the door. "Meg! Come here, Lyra is awake!" He calls out in the hallway.

“I’m almost there, idiot!” A woman’s voice yelled back in anger.

“All right!” He called back and turns his head back to Lyra and takes out a new cool washcloth from the small bowl on the bedside table and carefully places it on Lyra’s forehead. "Lie still, dear, everything is fine. You don’t have to be afraid, we will take care of you." He whispers and gently presses the washcloth to her hot forehead.

A short time later the woman appears. She was a little taller than Lyra’s own mother, but just as breathtakingly beautiful as she or her grandma was. She possessed long, curly dark red hair that sometimes looked a little brown. She wore a gray, arm-length dress and black high heels, her daemon was a husky.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked confused, her gaze changes wildly between the two, both had similarities with her and her family. The two strangers looked at her confused too, they exchanged a few amused looks before the woman places a tray of breakfast on the bed and takes a seat in the second armchair in the room.

"I think your lovely mommy didn't tell you anything about us, Lyra.” She said annoyed.

" A … A .. Au …”

“That’s right, honey,” she leans forward and brushes a strand of hair from Lyra's face. "We are your aunt Margaret and your uncle Matthew, we are the one year and a few months older siblings of your mother and your uncle and at your feet are our two daemons Timber and Anna."

“Why do I always have to be the last to find out? Lyras asked annoyed. "I visited nana Stella a lot and you were never there, let alone she told me something or why didn't Mama say anything either?"

"Honey, that's a long story. We were gone for a while, me and your uncle," Margaret explains to her niece. "Your mother and her brother had a bit of an argument with us for the last two years, but that's all forgotten."

"Hmm, momma can be a bit stubborn, like Poppop." Lyra replied with a giggle. "Nana always threatens him then with the whip that she pulls out of her wardrobe, she once told me."

"That's typical for our mother,” Matthew said, knowingly, “she always had a dominant nature, and she lets everyone feel it.”

“Sadly,” her aunt mumbles and puts a hand on Lyra’s forehead, "Your fever is still present. Do you have any other complaints, dear?" She asked in a calm voice. 

Lyra bows her head in turn as her voice begins first to tremble then she bursts into tears, "a sore throat and my stomach hurts … it’s hurts so much!”

"Betsy, don't cry," said both siblings, consoling, taking a seat on the bed to take their niece into a loving hug.

"It will be all right, you will be well again," Margaret said sweetly, rubbing Lyra’s back in circular motions. "I'll tell you one thing, you have your breakfast now and then we will lay you on the couch in the living room, where you can occupy yourself for a while. Do you want that, dear?"

Lyra nods silently in agreement, while Margaret begins to comb her hair with her delicate fingers. It was a pleasant feeling for Lyra, so pleasant that a smile shows itself to her face. Her aunt notices it and places a fragrant kiss on her forehead, then Lyra ate her breakfast as best she could, unable to eat all of it, but it was enough to please her uncle and aunt.

Margaret then lifts the tray from the bed and brought it back into the kitchen, while her brother picks up Lyra and carries her into the living room, where she was gently laid down on the couch and wrapped in a soft fur blanket. For the next half an hour Lyra was able to occupy herself before her hands and legs became weak again. 

Timber, Margaret's daemon, takes Lyra's coloring book from her lap with his mouth. Margaret herself smooths then Lyra's blanket again to make sure it was wrapped tightly around her. "Time for the dreamland, darling," she said softly.

"Not yet,” Lyra replied sleepily, “can you bring me my big teddy bear? Momma bought it for me, I can't fall asleep without it.” At the end of the sentence, she slowly sank into a deep sleep, while Margaret looks smirking at her brother.

“I will run, stay calm … wicked witch,” He nods and came back a minute later with the teddy bear in his hands, which he places carefully on Lyra's small chest and she herself immediately puts an arm around him, hugging him protectively. 

A few minutes later she was soundly asleep.

When Lyra woke up, she was lying in her mother's bed, snuggled into the covers. Her other aunt Sophia was lying next to her on the bed, reading a book. "So, our little sleeping beauty woke up," Sophia said softly and puts her book on the small table next to the bed. "Want to cuddle with me?" She asked chuckling.

Lyra laughs out loud in response, she crawls a little higher on the bed and cuddles up to Sophia. "Where are uncle Matthew and Aunt Margaret?" She asked, looking at Sophia curiously.

"They drove home after lunch, back to Oxford,” she replies, placing an arm around Lyra, “They should only look after you until lunch, but I'm here now, my mouse. Do you want me to read to you to cheer you up?" Sophia asked with a giggle.

"Of course," I would really love that.”

"Then let's see what we have," Sophia reaches to the table, takes a book, and gave it to Lyra to look at. Lyra herself crawls, when she was satisfied with the choice, into Sophia's lap and leans back before her aunt tightened the covers around Lyra and begins to read.

"Once Upon a time..."

* * *

!!!! FROM HERE ON, PLEASE, SWITCH TO THE END OF CHAPER SIX .... THANK YOU !!!

* * *


	8. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new triology with a now 4 year old Lyra.
> 
> October 2020, spelling mistake's corrected

Storm, rain, and thunder swept across the country. Not very unusual for an autumn day in the Oxford countryside. Trees were shaken, rain lashed against windows and it was profoundly gloomy all over Oxford. Many people hid in their beds or lay on the couch, trying to forget the raging storm, including Lyra. She spent the first day in her new home.

She was at home at Delamare Manor with her aunt Margaret and grandfather. Her grandmother, mother and the rest of the family were still in Marisa's apartment in London. They were still busy packing up the rest of the things and taking them to Oxford.

Lyra herself had moved into the large living room with Pan, snuggled into a blanket and pressed her soft, gentle teddy bear tightly to her chest. Suddenly a clap of thunder rang out, her grandparents' house was shaken and Lyra winced. "I think Pan, it's getting really uncomfortable here. I'll wet my pants if this stupid storm doesn't blow over soon."

"No you won't. It's just a storm," Pan replied. "Lyra, there is no need to be afraid." He snuggled closer to her, his warm, husky body gently pressed against her left side. Lyra's hand then pulled him closer to her chest.

"I am afraid, Pan," she said with a pout. "I keep feeling uncomfortable minute by minute."

But suddenly the doorbell rang, "I wonder who that could be, unusual, we have it after 8 p.m." Lyra exchanged a curious look with Pan, both hesitated, but got up and went to the door.

Outside the door stood a slightly older man, he was completely soaked. "Good evening miss, my name is Robinson. I'm a journalist for the Oxford Gazette."

"A journalist?" Lyra looked around, no trace of her relatives. She asked uncertainly, obviously nervous, "how can I help you?"

Robinson smiled at Lyra, “I'm writing an article about your family. I just have a few questions.” He takes a notebook out of his backpack and began questioning her. He knew it was easy, Lyra was just a kid and naive. It was a breeze to get the information he needed.

Lyra tried to answer the questions truthfully until a loud, very angry voice from above caught her attention. Her grandfather came running to her with his daughter in tow. "Lyra, come over here now. Get out of here, Robinson!" John takes his granddaughter into his arms and carried her to a safe distance.

Robinson smiled at him. "Oh I understand. So you want to hide your little secrets from her, Delamare."

"I have nothing to hide from my granddaughter, neither nor my wife," said John, very excited. “You will regret that you dragged her into this. Margaret ...” He called his daughter over. “Take Lyra and go upstairs, bring her to my bedroom. "I'll take care of our guest. Come back as soon as possible."

"Of course father," Margaret nodded in agreement. She takes Lyra, who was both ignorant and curious at the same time, in her arms. With quick steps, she raced up the stairs to the third floor.

Margaret dropped her niece at her grandparents' bedroom door, "Lyra, you heard your grandfather. You will stay here until I or your grandfather calls you. Did you understand?” She asked in a worried voice.

"I understood."

"Don't worry, Lyra, you didn't do anything wrong," Margaret opened the bedroom door and Lyra stepped inside. "Grandpa takes care of this naughty and bad man."

Lyra's aunt closed the door, hastily, she went to her father's study and picked up the phone. She pressed a button, a number was automatically dialed. At the end of the line, a man answered.

"McCavern, make it short."

"Uncle Tom, we have an uninvited guest, you know what to do." Margaret put the receiver back on the phone with a bang. Very quietly, she heard a heated discussion from below. Before going back to her father, however, she took a little surprise out of the closet for Mr. Robinson, a powerful one to be precise.

She went back downstairs, Timber following her. "I wonder what he wants. It's getting boring, don't you think, Timber?”

“I agree with you. Time to teach this piece of shit a lesson."

Moments later, John Delamare saw his daughter come down. He smiled and his eyes went back to Robinson. Athena showed Robinson her fangs and let out a threatening growl. "He molest your wife and even that was not enough for him. He also molest your beloved granddaughter."

“Do you know that?" John asked his daemon in disbelief, "they accuse me of using dirty tactics to reach my goals, it is pathetic!"

"It really is, John. What does the guy think who he is?" Athena replied with a threatening giggle.

"He's a damn bastard," John's grin widened, his voice more menacing, "You're attacking my family and accusing me of being a criminal. What's wrong with you?”

"Lord Delamare I ..."

"Enough, what have I done now?" He asked him. "Did you think I fucked my wife or even had someone killed?”

“Of course, I am reporting the truth, Lord Delamare," he replied, tapping John's chest with his notepad. "The people have every right to know what the Magisterium and its allies are doing to intimidate them."

John and Margaret giggled softly in amusement. "Is that so, Mr. Robinson? Anyway, Margaret darling, would you give me my shotgun?"

"Of course father." Margaret passed him the gun, giggling. Robinson's amused grin vanished, John aimed at him.

"Get off my property before another disaster happens. Never get anywhere near my family, especially my granddaughter, or you're a dead man."

"But Lord Delamare, please sir, I'm just a journalist..." He panicked and turned to run away, not knowing that Tom McCavern was behind him. Robinson went pale. Before he knew it, McCavern's Fist hit his face. Blood spurted out of his nose and mouth, he was seeing stars.

"Tommy, find out what he knows and make it clear to him that in the future he will write happy songs about us."

McCavern nodded, he was Stella Delamare's older brother and John's right-hand man, his problem solver and security chief for ages. He and John had known each other since high school in Glasgow, where he was from.

McCavern himself was tall, red-haired, broad-shouldered, and middle-aged like John himself. His trademark was a gray News Boy hat and a small long scar on the right side of his neck. His daemon was a German shepherd called Sally.

Tom's men pulled the helpless Robinson away. He and John both watched the little spectacle with satisfaction. "Tighten the security measures, nobody should ever dare to molest our family again."

"So you're saying I get a free hand, John?" Tom looked at him curiously, smiling.

"Do whatever it takes," John thundered back. He wished him good night and made his way to Lyra, who was still sitting unsuspectingly on her grandparents' bed.

John went into his room and closed the door. He stood in front of Lyra. "Are you all right Lyra?" She nodded. "Lyra, I want to know what he wanted, don't leave anything out."

Lyra started talking and told everything the creepy man wanted from her. Her grandfather looked at her with a worried expression, hands in his pockets. He stood all the way through the conversation with his lioness Athene giving Lyra a menacing look. "If you lie to me, girl, I promise that I will punish you and no one can help you."

When she was almost finished, her aunt strolled into the room ready for bed. Lyra hesitated a moment and went on with her story. A few minutes later she had finished her little testimony.

Lyra started to sweat, she had gestured heavily while speaking. Her grandfather gave her a glass of water. In a calmer voice he said, "That's enough, Lyra. Make sure you remember that if another stranger comes to our door, if that's the case then you will immediately call someone to you, even if it's just an employee. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Poppop, I'll will find someone who helps me.”

Her grandfather gave her a big smile. "That's a good girl." He caressed her head gently, his fingers running through her long blond hair. Lyra chuckled softly, she liked it. "But now it's time for bed, Lyra. Go with Aunt Margaret."

Rolling her eyes and very reluctantly, Lyra left the room with Margaret. She didn't want to go to bed yet and that made her aunt and grandfather giggle as they both knew she wasn't ready to follow her instructions. Quite normal for a child with a temper. Just like her mother when she was little.

John worked two more hours before it was time for him to go to bed. He relaxed, undressed, put on his shirt for the night and crawled under the covers. He yawned and stretched before closing his eyes, but then there was a knock. His daughter peered inside.

"Dad?" She stepped aside and John saw Lyra. Her eyes were slightly reddish and a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Lyra can't sleep, she ..."

"I see, come here, Lyra." John waved, Lyra ran to the bed without asking, where she was gently lifted onto the bed. She crawled under her grandmother's covers while her aunt closed the door and went straight back to her room.

"Thunderstorms scare you, Lyra?" Jon asked, pulling Lyra closer to him.

"Yes, the thunder and the striking of the lightning always triggers something in me," Lyra replied, crawling under her grandfather's covers where she curled up in his arms. "I always hide in bed with mama, today you are my thunder buddy."

"Don't worry, thunder buddy, you'll get used to it," John said reassuringly, his arms tightening around Lyra. They were closer than ever before. "You know, you are an emotional child. There are many children who are the same, but you are special, monkey."

"I know that, Poppop, and that's why you and Grandma Stella love me."

"Of course we know that, honey." Said a soft voice, Lyra's grandmother entered the room. She took off her trench coat and takes a seat on the bed. “We love you with everything we have, and you should always know that.”

"I know that, Nana," Lyra replied in a sleepy tone, she yawned gently with tiredness. Pan crawled up to her head, he made himself comfortable next to him.

Lyra's grandmother nodded softly, she disappeared for a moment into her dressing room, which contained all of her clothes. She put on a beautiful black nightgown, takes her red satin robe, and returned to the bedroom.

Relaxed, Stella made herself a sleeping potion, put her robe over the chair in front of her dressing table and made her way to the bed where she takes a seat once more.

She emptied the glass without stopping once, Lyra was amazed. "Grandma is thirsty too," She said, crawling under her covers and pulling Lyra back under her covers directly from her husband's arms.

"That's how I like it," said Stella, giggling, taking Lyra in her arms. She switched off the little night lamp next to her. "Time to sleep, I hope you don't snore, sweetheart." Stella spoke softly with a chuckle.

Lyra shook her head. She giggled, answering softly, "I sleep like a baby, momma always says I'm still one."

"Exactly, you are my sweet little baby. Sleep well, I wish you sweet dreams." Stella kissed her on the mouth and a few minutes later Lyra fell asleep in her grandma's arms. Fortunately, she didn't snore, which her grandma really appreciated.

* * *

The next morning the storm had cleared and the sun was slowly coming through.

Little Lyra, who had spent the night with her grandparents, slowly opened her eyes. She yawned gently and stretched as best she could, her daemon lying next to her as a little monkey (once again) did the same. "Wake up, it's morning and the sun is shining, my dear little faithful companion."

"Only five more minutes, Lyra," Pan closed his eyes again, but she shakes him once more. "Come on, I can smell the smell of bacon in the air."

"Our favorite," Pantalaimon couldn't resist, and neither could Lyra. He got up and with a sensational jump was almost at the door.

Lyra yelled, "Let's not waste our time, Pan, I'm hungry." Both grinned and giggled loudly as they chased down the stairs from the third floor to the ground floor, where both then went to the large living room, where the staff had already prepared breakfast. When Lyra finally reached the room, she was amazed again.

Neither her grandparents nor her aunt sat at the table but her uncle Matthew was there, who looked a bit bored.

"Morning princess," Matthew greeted her with a sarcastic undertone.

"I wish you a good morning too," Lyra takes a seat at the table beside her uncle. She asked, "uncle, where are the others?”

"Margaret and your grandpa went to London without your grandma," replied her uncle, putting down his newspaper. "I came home last night."

"So what is my dear uncle going to do with me today?" Lyra asked with a soft chuckle.

Matthew pushed her breakfast closer to her, "I suggest we go into the woods and see if we can shoot a deer.”

Lyra was quite surprised, her grin widened as well as her small eyes, "we are going hunting?!"

"I thought the sooner the better, you might learn something," explained Matthew, taking a sip of coffee. "Your grandmother and Mr. McCavern will join us.

"When does it start?" Lyra asked, joyfully.

"I'll call you when it's time to go hunting but eat your breakfast properly first. You have enough time." Lyra's uncle grabbed his coffee and disappeared.

"I think this should be fun, don't you think Pan?"

"Me, not so much. Hunting means killing animals, you know," Pan told Lyra, pouting a little. "You love your little trips in the forest and also the animals of the forest. Do you think you have the strength to pull the trigger?" Lyra's daemon moved little on her lap, his cat-like head resting on her stomach.

Lyra caressed his head gently in return, with the other hand she put a piece of bacon into her mouth with her fork. "You're right," she said with her mouth full, "but people always had to hunt."

"The people don't have to anymore, they just damage the forest ecosystem! What is the use?"

"Hunting has become a sport," Lyra replied knowingly, swallowing the food. She takes a sip, of orange juice. "Plus it's fun and you can enjoy some community, Noah once explained it to me."

With skillful hands she lifted Pan onto her shoulders, who immediately transformed into a little monkey. He made himself comfortable. "Let me believe you, my dearest. If you don't have any problems with that, then either."

Lyra handed him a small piece of bacon and puts it in his mouth. "That's all I expected, sir." She picked up her fork again. "I'll tell you one thing, Pantalaimon, I'm going to kill my first deer today."

Pan played with her curls while Lyra ate her breakfast. Jokingly he said, "you're such a psycho.”

Lyra fired back, "thanks as always for your support, but be careful not to get in front of my weapon."

There was a happy laugh. Lyra couldn't hold herself anymore, she almost choked. After a few minutes they could finally calm down. In a happy mood she went back to her room, her new room that had been completely refurbished especially for her. It was at the end of the hall on the second floor.

The walls were decorated with motifs from the north. Mountains, foxes, stars, and armored bears were among other things to see. Lyra's bed was large and compatible, only surpassed by the numerous shelves and large wardrobe. She also had a small bedside table, a cozy armchair and desk in her room.

The shelves were filled with books about the north, technology, and other things Lyra was interested in. She kept her toys in a large wooden box that Noah had built for her.

The only thing that Lyra found a little annoying, was that her room was surrounded by the offices of her family members. But, Lyra was bothered by the fact that her mother's study was across from her room. Certainly, a decision by Marisa herself, who since her return from the north takes care of Lyra more than ever.

Lyra was happy to finally get the attention she wanted, but it didn't stop her from wreaking havoc whether or not she was under her mother's eagle eyes.

She finally entered her room. She takes her dolls out of her wooden box and opened a small tea party with Pan as the guest of honor. What she did not notice, however, was that her grandmother crept into her room and takes a seat in the comfortable armchair.

Lady Stella crossed her legs and watched Lyra with both curious and amused looks. The girl babbled and offered tea to one doll and coffee to another. Occasionally she picked up her only male doll and tried to imitate the voice of her two uncles or her grandfather.

Mr. Kent, the doll's name, then spoke sentences like "There's a reason I'm with you today" or "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated with you" or "Something is wrong with my cell phone, it doesn't contain your number."

Lyra's grandmother waited a few minutes before ending the party. "Lyra, stop this nonsense, the ladies have had enough of Mr. Kent and his idiotic attempt to seduce women to sex. Why aren't you dressed yet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lyra was torn from her thoughts, she winced and with one movement she turned around, Pantalaimon hid behind her legs. "Good morning Nana," she said politely, "I wanted to play with my dolls and Uncle Matthew said he would come and get me when it was time to go hunting."

"Really Lyra? I don't think so." Stella rose from her chair, her daemon circling around Lyra and Pan. The heels of her pumps clicked gently on the wooden floor. When she stood in front of Lyra, she crossed her arms, tilted her head to one side and spoke in a sickly-sweet voice, "as long as you live under my Lyra roof, you will wash yourself immediately after breakfast. My house, my rules. Have I made myself clear?”

"You can't tell me what to do, only my mama can do that."

Before Lyra knew it, her cheek ached. Stella gave her a resounding slap in the face with the back of her hand, "You spoiled little brat, you will obey me or you will find yourself at my feet again.”

Lyra tried to speak but her grandmother raised her hand threateningly, she wasn't finished yet.

“From now on, my darling, a different wind is blowing. I am responsible for your upbringing now like my daughter."

Stella takes Lyra's hand tightly and led her to her bedroom on the third floor. Lyra was still so dazed that she couldn't fight back. Her daemon's head was bowed down, he walked obediently next to Zeus.

They reached the room, Stella opened the door, still very excited, and takes a seat on the bed. She put both hands on her granddaughter's shoulders. "I will not tolerate disobedience," she said menacingly. "I care about you, I love you like a daughter but when you are so stubborn you force me to take very unpleasant parenting measures for you.

Lyra nodded, she shed a tear "Yes, grandmommy, I understand, I will obey you. I didn't mean to tease you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can, my beloved granddaughter," she pointed to the bathroom door with her forefingers out and Lyra went wordlessly on her way. Stella screamed loudly after her. "I don't want to see you again until you're clean and don't forget to wash your ears."

Zeus looked at her meaningfully and Stella knew what he wanted to say. He preferred to be silent and only speak when he really had to.

When Lyra came out of the bathroom, her grandmother was lying on her bed. "Come here," she said softly and Lyra trotted over to the bed. Stella immediately smelled her husband's shower gel on her granddaughter. Her mood immediately changed, she started giggling "as I can see you have done your job perfectly. By the way, I like your new shower gel, dear."

Lyra had to grin, she had used it on purpose to lighten her grandmother's mood. Her grandmother then helped her get dressed and finally sat Lyra in front of her dressing table. She started combing Lyra's hair, which was a mess.

"Lyra, I think we can go hunting now," Stella said after she was done.

* * *

Lyra, Matthew, Stella, and Tom stood at the edge of the forest discussing who would hunt with whom. It was a bit of a heated discussion because everyone had their own ideas. Finally it was decided that mother and son would form a team together and Lyra, unfortunately, had to go hunting with Mr. McCavern. Tom's imposing and threatening nature terrified her.

She didn't want to be pulled out of her uncle's grip and stay with him, but her grandmother assured her that Tom was a good person, she could trust him.

They parted and marched away. When Lyra and Tom entered the forest, the girl breathed in the fresh scent of the forest. The leaves were falling from the trees everywhere and a light cool breeze blew in her face. A long march began for Lyra through the beautiful, cool forest.

"Tom are we there soon?" Lyra asked, panting, repeatedly stopping to take a breath. "We've been walking through the undergrowth for at least an hour now, I can't go any further."

"We're almost there, the high seat is right in front of us, you're almost there, dear." Tom put an arm around her small body and gently pushed it forward. A few minutes later they reached the high seat.

Tom handed Lyra the binoculars so she could see the clearing ahead. She saw hares, foxes and other inhabitants of the forest run by. When she looked through the binoculars, she rekindled the discussion with Pan about the hunt, but in the end she regained the upper hand.

Tom then told her old stories about the time before she was born while she was drinking a mug of hot chocolatle. How crazy Lyra's mother and siblings were as children or what problems her grandparents had with raising their children.

She realized that her grandparents were trying to get right what they had done wrong with their children. John and Stella were young, they were both going to be forty-four soon, and they both felt more like parents to Lyra. Both would do anything to protect Lyra and make her happy. Perhaps this was repentance for their sin. A second chance to fix things and close the wounds of the past.

"Lyra, I think both have calmed down a bit over the years, but you still let the monster out if you have to." Tom's gaze wandered to the clearing, he put his cup down.

"Grandma Stella, has she ever lost control?” Lyra asked, looking through the binoculars

"Oh yes, but only once and never again," replied tom thoughtfully. "Stella's victim was your aunt Margaret, poor thing, I think she was six or seven when it happened."

Lyra hung the binoculars around her neck and sat down, amazed. "What happened?" She asked.

Tom looked down, he sighed, "Margaret was in a bad mood that day like your grandpa was on his best days. She argued with your grandma once too much ... she had definitely enough."

Lyra takes a sip from her cup and leaned back. With a queasy feeling she said, “what happened next?

"She called Margaret into her study, then locked the door and ..." Tom hesitated, playing with his rifle. The situation was uncomfortable for him, "are you sure you want to hear that?"

Lyra nodded softly, she was ready. "She forced your aunt to drop her pants. Then she slapped Margaret's ass ten incredibly hard times with her hand. I will never forget her screams when Stella threw her out of the room like a piece of garbage. The month of house arrest was later dropped by your grandfather."

Lyra dropped the cup, she hadn't expected that. The pure horror was written on her face, she pressed Pan tightly against her chest. Pan himself spoke in a low voice. "Did she know she'd gone too far?"

"She knew that very well, but she has never regretted it," Tom replied with a shrug. "She humiliated her own flesh and blood for sheer pleasure. I then invited her for an talk and told her my opinion correctly, she was as quiet as never before in her life. Then she apologized to Margaret. You shouldn't upset my sister."

Lyra's pulled a face, "Grandma Stella is your sister, why the hell am I always the last to know? I really hate that.”

Tom started laughing, "Your nana thought it would be better if I told you in person."

Lyra grinned like Tom, she was now looking at the clearing where a large deer stood. "Lyra, you don't have to hate your grandma for that, she was young and stupid, we all were." Tom put the rifle in Lyra's hand, he lined up behind her. With one hand he unlocked the rifle, "Lyra, take a deep breath in and out when you look through the telescopic sight."

"I will, what's next, Uncle Tom."

"Next, you need to load a cartridge," His hand took hers, working together like clockwork. "Aim at the neck, slightly above to note the trajectory."

Lyra looked through the scope again. She inhaled and exhaled a few times, then pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang, the deer collapsed, blood splashed wildly against a tree and on the ground.

Tom secured the rifle again and they both made their way to the dying deer. "I give you the honor to end his suffering."

He gave her his knife, Lyra whispered soothing words to the deer, she thanked him for his sacrifice and the forest god Pan.

"With one swift motion you will slit his throat open. Then he will bleed out, so it is best. We don't want to cause him a cruel death."

Lyra went to work, she cut his throat. A small fountain of blood came towards her, which made her clothes slightly dirty, however, warm blood splashed into his face too. She takes a few steps back.

"Well done, Lyra, you killed your first deer," Pan said proudly to her, standing next to her as a hunting dog.

"Grandpa, Grandma and Mom will be proud of me. They will burst with pride," gushed out of her mouth, she started to giggle.

"Sure they will, dear, they will." Commented Tom, wiping Lyra's face a clean

They were able to kill two more deer’s until the afternoon. When they entered the house again the sun was already setting.

* * *

Marisa Coulter eagerly awaited her daughter to come back, it was a relief when the child was back in her arms. The first thing she did, was to immediately put Lyra in the bathtub, make her a hot cup of chocolatle and relax with her in her study.

It was the last weekend before she started her new job as head physician at the Oxford Clinic alongside her sister. She wanted to enjoy every minute left. So she puts a mug of hot chocolatle in Lyra's hand and wrapped her in a blanket. Next, she takes a seat next to her, takes off her black pumps and put her legs on the small table.

"Mommy, do you miss daddy very much?" Lyra asked a couple of minutes Later.

"Every day, my sweet Lyra," Marisa replied a little sadly. She puts her cup down, puts Lyra's feet on her lap and began to massage gently. "I think he's in heaven right now, tormenting Jesus and the big guy with his instructions on how to do things right."

"I can imagine that." Both giggled, Lyra leaned back on her pillow. "I miss him, although I only know him from photos you showed me."

"He was a wonderful man in his own way. If you asked him a question, he would only answer with a growl," Marisa said with a slight giggle. "He was stubborn like you and loving. He could be gentle at times," She looked out the window, she could imagine what Asriel would say to her at that moment. 

"Don't get sentimental."

But she wasn't like him, she knew that from the start. "How did papa die, mama?" Marisa froze, for a moment she was paralyzed, she knew the question would come. She picked up a glass of wine and thought carefully about what she said next.

She opted for the simple solution, "I'll tell you when you're old enough," she rejected Lyra. The Girl herself sat up, angrily she looked at her mother, both eyes met.

"I have a right to know that!"

"Enough Lyra, I won't tell you anything." Lyra's mother takes another sip of wine, knowing it would be uncomfortable for both of them.

Lyra rolled her eyes, anger shot through her body, "why not? He was my father!"

"Yes, he was your father. I swore on his grave to protect you!" Tears formed in Marisa's eyes and she tried to control herself. "I want you to remember him as a good father, you should never know what a monster he was."

Anger turned into tears, Lyra began to cry, she couldn't control herself, "Momma, please, I'm begging you," she grabbed Marisa's collar. "Please, please, I beg you once more. I just want to know a little more about him."

Marisa wiped a tear from Lyra's face with her thumb and gently caressed her daughter, "Lyra, you are my world." Marisa's gaze turned to her daemon. He felt her pain, "the truth is not good for you. More precisely for both of us, my love." She pulls her into a loving hug, caressing her daughter's back.

She inhaled Lyra's scent, which reminded her so much of Asriel that she tried to comfort her daughter. "You should know and remember that your papa loved you even though it was hard for him to show."

Lyra played with her mother's collar of white blues. She poured out her heart, "I want my papa, that's the only wish I have. I want to feel him, to hear him and to kiss him. Please, God in heaven, grant me this wish.”

"I'm afraid he can't do that, honey." Marisa pressed Lyra against her. The girl felt the comfort her mother gave her. She continued to cry softly, cuddling against her mother's breast where she felt most secure. "I'm sure he appreciates your wish."

"I believe you, Mama, but there's one more thing on my mind. I don't know if I can discuss it with you"

"You can tell me anything you want," replied Marisa in a firm voice. She loosened her grip on Lyra.

"It's about Noah," said Lyra softly.

Marisa takes a deep breath, "what about him? What's bothering you, darling?"

"You know my first meeting with him didn't go well," Lyra said first, waiting for her mother's reaction.

"Hm," Marisa nodded with approval, she began to rock Lyra. "So, what is your problem?"

"Noah is a part of our lives now. I still find it difficult to accept him, even though he has been with you for almost six months now." Lyra replied to her mother's question.

Marisa felt her tension. She didn't want to put pressure on her daughter to say something that wasn't true, "Keep talking, my little mouse, Mama wants to hear everything, don't be afraid."

"I mean ..." Lyra hesitated, lacking the words to describe what she was feeling.

"You're jealous, anger and sadness play a role I think and I understand Lyra." Marisa realized that Lyra was trying to inflate the problem a little, she liked Noah, but she didn't want to admit it.

"I'm afraid you will ignore me and only have eyes for him," Lyra complained to her mother. "You want to replace me, you are already planning to have another child."

"That's not true! What do you think? That will never happen," said Marisa, laughing with amusement. "You will remain my first and only child and that is the truth. Noah already has a son!" 

Lyra looked at her mother in disbelief and shook her head. "You're kidding, you're lying to me. You're trying to cheat on me."

"No, Lyra, your mother is a lot, but not a liar." Noah was standing in the doorway, he must have been there the whole time. He walked into the room and handed Lyra a crumpled photo from his pocket. 

Lyra unfolded it, guilt spreading inside her. She felt like she suspected wrong and drawn wrong conclusions. "Momma, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said."

Noah picked her up, Marisa smoothed her blanket. "You couldn't know, my mouse. I wasn't there for my son much, my ex-wife forbade me to see him, at least I want to be a father for you."

Lyra rested her head on his shoulders. "I really need a papa," she said, giggling. "The position is free, Noah, you are welcome. I just want to see mommy to be happy."

Noah giggled and pulled Marisa into a three-fold hug. "We love you, Lyra," both said to her in a calm, loving tone, almost in sync. Lyra let herself fall, she returned on the floor.

She takes Noah's hand. "I'll borrow my papa from you, mommy, I want to make something for you."

"I think that can be arranged," Marisa sent them both away, she sat down at her desk again. She puts her feet on the table and leaned back.

Oz curled up next to her feet on the desk. "Another important step in being a good mother.

"It's a long way, but it's a start."

* * *

Lyra disappeared after dinner. Depressed and exhausted, she went up the wooden stairs to get to her room. She takes off her shoes and threw them away angrily. Then she slipped into her pajamas and lay down on her bed.

Nobody was interested in her, but she was already used to it.

She played with a little ball that she throw back and forth with Pan. What she didn't suspect or know was that almost every family member downstairs in the living room wondered where exactly little Lyra was.

"Has anyone seen Lyra," her mother asked worriedly.

"I saw her sneaking out of the room half an hour ago, I think she couldn't handle her dinner." Suggested Marcel, who was playing cards with his brother.

“That girl,” Marisa got up and went to the stairs. In a clear, voice she yelled "Lyra? .... Lyra, where are you hiding? Mama is worried."

"Let her go, Marisa, she will contact you if she needs anything, don't worry." Her sister interjected, she sat next to her father on the couch, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Lyra .... I've had enough!"

Marisa quickly ran up the stairs and went to Lyra's room. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked on the door and called Lyra's full name through the door several times. The only answer that came from the room was, "Please, leave me alone.”

Marisa heard a loud click of the heels, her mother had followed her. "She won't come out?" Her daughter nodded with her arms crossed, and Stella knocked on the wooden door.

"Honey, please open the door," Stella called softly through the door. "We are very worried about you, Mama is very afraid for you."

Lyra got up from the bed and opened the door, Mother and Grandmother entered the room. Marisa herself takes a seat on the bed while her mother takes a seat in the armchair next to the bed.

"I know you feel ignored by us Lyra," spoke Marisa, gently squeezing Lyra's hand.

Lyra bowed her head down, with a soft voice she replied, "that's right, I feel lonely. I am dependent on myself once more."

Stella rolled her eyes, "you're exaggerating Lyra." She pulled the girl onto her lap. "Everyone in this house looks after you as much and as best as they can, but we have other things on our minds sometimes."

"That's what bothers me, Nana," Lyra replied. She looked at her mother, "You pretend to do it, but you never do."

Marisa sighed, she could understand her child, but had to reprove it. "Lyra, you finally have to accept that our life doesn't always revolve around you. We will try to give you enough time to play with us or do things whenever you want."

That is what Lyra wanted to hear, "you promise Mama? Swear it to me or I'll tell Poppop to punish you."

Marisa giggled, gently brushing a strand of hair off Lyra's face. "I swear, you can either stay with your grandma or come downstairs with me."

"I'll take option one," Lyra replied with a chuckle. Her mother smiled, but the look on her face showed that she wasn't very enthusiastic about the decision. But she couldn't refuse Lyra anything, so she agreed. She left the room and Stella lay down on the bed with Lyra.

They talked about a lot of different things that Lyra had on her mind. Like for example Lyra's relationship with Noah which began to develop slowly or the house rules that John Delamare had newly established.

At the end Lyra received further lessons in stars and planetary science. Stella showed her the different constellations and how to find the way home with the help of the night sky.

She knew this was already a small test run. When Lyra was six years old in two years, it would be her turn to teach her. Stella had decided this together with the family. They would hire a private tutor later, but they thought it would be best to teach Lyra at home, where she could have her peace.

After an hour they went downstairs together and both sat down at the large table where Marisa was already deep in conversation with Noah.

"Would you like to play something Lyra?" Noah asked her curiously.

"I want to play Monopoly." Lyra's mother nodded, she takes the game out of the large cupboard and sat down at the table once more.

Lyra's grandfather joined them. He took a seat next to Lyra. For her part, she had already started some tactical games, "You losers can all have your tombstone made, I will finish you off and the with the greatest pleasure pull your pants down."

Marisa beamed at her with a big grin. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, my beloved Lyra." She said with a pout, "I'll make you naked my mouse, your money is already mine."

John giggled, he put an arm around his daughter. "Don't be hasty, my darling if someone wins here, it's me. I run a company, i know the secret of a successful strategy to drove you all into bankruptcy."

Noah distributed the money. He spoke confidently. "Well, of course I'll win. Nobody, I said nobody can stop me. I'm a god in this game."

"Enough talk," Stella put her character on the starting line. "Let's start, I will be victorious in the end."


	9. Fall City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 2020, spelling mistake's corrected

The days were getting longer, the first snow had already fallen and Christmas was only a little over a month away. Lyra Delamare was sitting in her room and looking out the window.

Lyra was forbidden to leave the house these days as her family was still besieged by reporters from the Oxford Gazette. She was so devastated, her nerves had become more strained in the past few weeks than ever before.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sam, the family's trusted butler, entered. "Miss Lyra, Master Matthew wants to speak to you. He says it is urgent."

"I'm coming," she said and stormed out of the room. In less than a minute she had almost left the hallway on the second floor and reached her uncle's study just before the stairs. She knocked on the door and waited bravely to be called in a few moments later. When she finally walked into the room, she stopped, the whole family had gathered.

Her mother looked at her with a slight sad smile, "Lyra, please sit down." She points to the couch on which Sophia was already sitting. Lyra nodded, wordlessly taking her assigned seat. Her grandfather rose from his armchair. His daemon, however, remained sprawled beside his chair.

"I declare this meeting to be open," says John in a calm voice to his family. "I am very happy that we are all together again as a family."

"Well, that was long overdue, Daddy." Margaret mocked, taking a sip of wine. "Family meetings have been in short supply lately."

"Margaret, do us a favor," said her brother Marcel, bored. "Save your words, you better shut up now!"

"I'll hit you in your stupid face in a moment, little one," Margaret was furious. She looked at her brother as if she wanted to kill him on the spot, but her sister Marisa held her back.

"Shut up your shameful little mouth," Marisa spooked maliciously. Holding her big sister in her arms. "I will not tolerate such things in front of Lyra, brother."

"Enough Marisa!" Matthew called into the heated conversation, bored. He reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a small ball which he tossed to Marisa. "Torture the ball with your sister, it helps clear the anger."

Lyra's grandmother Stella gave her children a dark, menacing look, and they fell silent. "Now that this is settled, now to the day-to-day business," she explained in a calm voice. "There are two items on the agenda, the first concerns ... you, Lyra."

The room fell silent, all eyes were on Marisa’s daughter. Only the crackling of the fire could be heard. Pantalaimon moved excitedly on her lap. Lyra herself shifted a little nervously. Her mother ... she broke the silence.

"Lyra, we all know only too well how confusing, irritating and harassing the past few weeks have been for you."

“That's why we decided,” continued Sophia, “we're going to take you out of Oxford for a week so that you can finally come to rest. To be precise, you are going to Glasgow with your grandma … her home … where you will be safe."

Lyra jumped up and yelled at her family in anger. "You can't do that, I want to stay with my mommy." She ran to the door and cursed her family in the worst possible way. She spoke insulting words and was deeply saddened when she left the room and slammed the door shut. She didn't want to be separated from her mother again.

Marisa wanted to follow her tirelessly, but her brother Matthew held her back. "I'll take care of it, don't worry." With quick steps he followed Lyra out of the room. In front of the stairs, Lyra wanted to go back to her room first but had decided otherwise, Matthew grabbed her.

Lyra scolded and screamed in anger, but her uncle's tight grip did not loosen. She fought until she ran out of strength, she gave up. Both sank down on the floor, sweating slightly.

"Lyra, yelling and hitting me won't help you in every situation," remarked her uncle. "Come on, you know you hurt your family with it, especially your mother."

Lyra nodded in agreement and buried her face in his chest, "I know, but I don't want to be far away my mommy again, it feels wrong.” She burst into tears and begged "I promise I'll be a good girl. I won't leave the house for the next few days, please uncle."

"Unfortunately, that doesn't work," her uncle caressed her cheek. "I'm so sorry, but they are forcing us to take this action."

They both got up again, Matthew picked up his niece and went to her room at the end of the hall.

"But I don't want to leave Oxford, Uncle, I want to stay here."

Laughing and shaking his head, he replied to Lyra. "No chance Lyra, you will go to Glasgow. I promise it will be like a little vacation."

"I understand, I give in, I'll do what the family wants."

They reached Lyra's room, where she was gently laid on her bed. "Don't worry, Betsy, the spell will be over in a week, we'll take care of it." Matthew assured her with a smile.

"When do we go?" Lyra asked with a sad look and pulled the covers over her small body. Pan snuggled up to her body while she wrapped her arms around him and caressed his warm, soft, and hot fur.

Her uncle put her hands in his pocket and went to the door. "You're taking the evening train to Glasgow with your grandma. Have a rest, Lyra."

Matthew closed the door and stomped back quietly. On his way he sank into his thoughts. He was sorry for disappointing Lyra, she's had to endure a lot lately, she cried a lot, and that gave the whole family a headache. She urgently needed a break.

Marisa’s daughter would be safe in Glasgow, protected and under the trained care of her grandmother, she had time to heal.

Matthew went into his study, without Lyra, the next steps to solve the problem were discussed.

They concluded after two long hours that the newspaper was going to be sued and that dirty tactics were being used. The Oxford Gazette would then be in ruins when the Delamares were done with them.

* * *

The train ride to Glasgow was exhausting and tiring for Lyra. The whole journey was six hard hours long, six hours spent in a luxury compartment with little activity other than her coloring book or her way into the train's dining compartment. Finally shortly after midnight the train reached Glasgow.

Clinging to her grandmother, her eyes half closed, Lyra stepped off the train. She hardly noticed the cold night air and the light snowfall that penetrated through the roof of the station. Her grandmother herself pushed the two small suitcases into the hands of a company employee who had accompanied her. Then Stella ran to the waiting car with her grandchild as quickly as possible.

They drove another hour before they reached a house in a forest outside Glasgow. It was a beautiful wooden house on a lake, quiet and unspoilt.

Stella got out of the car first and gently pulled the half-sleeping Lyra out of the car. She entered the house and noticed that the girl was already moving in her arms, she woke up again.

"Hush, I know you want your bed," Stella said in a whisper. She went into the living room and put Lyra on the couch. She opened Lyra's suitcase and takes out fresh pajamas. She helped her granddaughter change into fresh pajamas. Then she prepared a cup of her special chamomile tea for Lyra.

"Come here, honey. Time for bed.”

Completely dazed and half asleep, she approached her grandmother. She leaned against her with her body, rubbing her head against the soft Kashmir sweater.

Stella giggled softly, massaging Lyra's hair briefly. "Up with you, my sweet little baby," said Stella, picking up Lyra. She takes the cup of tea and carried Lyra to the second floor, where Lyra's small room was.

It was comfortably furnished. A small table, a comfortable bed, and a large box full of toys would be enough for Lyra. The room itself was across from her grandmother's bedroom.

Arrived there, Stella takes a seat on the bed with Lyra and picked up the cup of tea that she had placed on the small bedside table. Relaxed, without expecting much resistance, she brought the cup to Lyra's mouth, but she turned her head away, she didn't want to drink.

Her grandma looked at her annoyed, "You will drink your Tee." She lifted Lyra onto her lap and brought the cup back to her mouth. "Open your mouth!"

The girl obeyed, leaning against her grandmother first before opening her mouth. Stella could now let the warm liquid flow into her mouth. Her granddaughter drank slowly while she had to be careful not to tip the cup too quickly until finally a few moments later the cup was empty

"That's a good girl," remarked Stella, carefully laying Lyra into bed and putting the covers over her little body. Next, she smoothed the covers once more while pressed the covers a little tighter around the girl so she wouldn't freeze.

"Good night, sleep tight." she spoke quietly, giving Lyra a kiss on the mouth before she left the room. Then Stella herself changed into her nightgown and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning dawned in Glasgow. The lake was frozen and it was snowing, but Stella was surprised that it wasn't as cold as she had expected.

She went into the kitchen and made breakfast and sank into her thoughts. For the next few days she would take care of Lyra exclusively. She would entertain the girl, wash, and clothe the girl while she was running the household, which meant that she had to cook the food, for example.

However, she had raised four children all by herself for years without a nanny. So she wasn't worried about the difficulty of the task and looked happily towards the next days.

Next, as soon as the smell of warm food was in the air, Lyra appeared like lightning and takes a seat at the table. She was still laughing a little tired at her grandma, who looked down at her a little angrily. 

"What do you say when you come in?" Stella asked, putting her coffee on the table.

"Good morning Grandma Stella," Lyra replied with a giggle.

"That's right," spoke Stella, turning off the stove. She began preparing Lyra's breakfast plate. "Then why do you never do it?"

"I always forget that, Nana," said Lyra, taking her fork. "Mama sometimes forgets that too and she doesn't get into trouble."

"She is grown up, she can do that. You my darling will do right what she does wrong. I want to see you behave yourself this week, you will be spoiled by me but you have to do something for that."

“I'll behave myself, "Lyra promised honestly. "Am I getting my breakfast now, please?"

"Of course, I'll be done in a minute," said Stella, doing the finishing touches. She takes the plate and placed it in front of Lyra. "You will eat up well otherwise I will punish you. That means sweetie, that I'll spank your bum.”

“Why are you getting so vicious again?” Lyra asked pouting.

"Because you don't understand it any other way, dear!” Stella takes a seat at the table across from Lyra. “Give me the sugar, please."

Both devoted themselves to their breakfast. While both eat, Stella informed her granddaughter what she had planned to make Lyra's little vacation as pleasant as possible if she obeyed. After breakfast, she sent the girl out into the snow while she retired to her study. Zeus, her daemon, was keeping an eye on her.

The first thing Lyra herself did while her grandma went to work was to fall into the snow and make beautiful snow angels. She howled with joy so loud that even Stella could hear it.

"Let's make a snowman, dear Pan," ordered Lyra. She formed a small snowball and rolled it in the snow until it was bigger than her. However, she did not know that two more snowballs were needed to produce a snowman.

She stomped back into the house and stepped into her grandmother's study on angel feet. "Nana, I want to build a snowman. Can you help me, please?"

Stella looked up, adjusted her reading glasses, and sank into her chair. She pretended to think while she eyed Lyra with an emotionless look. "I'm coming," she said at last, taking her pen. "Go back outside.”

Ten minutes later she appeared in fashionable blue ski pants and a matching jacket. She eyed Lyra curiously, giggled, and smiled. "What are you waiting for, Lyra, let's get started."

Both had a lot of fun building the snowman. They both scurried around diligently as the snowman took shape. When his body was finally finished, Stella put a hat on Mr. Snowman's head, placed two stones for eyes, and gently stuck a carrot in his head. Now Mr. Snowman had a really nice orange nose. Lyra takes two large branches and attached them as arms. Exhausted, the grandmother / grandchild duo sank into the freezing snow.

"Thank you, Nana, for helping me."

Stella nodded, panting, "always a pleasure honey." She said with a smirk. Lyra rose back to her feet, she walks in front of her seated grandmother and began to giggle. Stella asked the little chickpea in front of her, "What do you want to do with me now, hm?"

"I'll show you that," Lyra threw herself on her grandmother. With momentum she managed to push Stella into the snow and at the same time hold her hands tight, which she also pressed him into the snow.

"You didn't expect that," she said while she quickly sat on Stella and stuck out her tongue cheekily. “What am I doing next with you?”

"Lyra ... Lyra if you want to make love with me, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm am married." Stella said, giggling sarcastically. Her hand released itself from the grip and gently caressed Lyra's icy cheek.

The girl herself grabbed a handful of snow unnoticed and pressed it in her Nana's face, but Stella turned the tables, she grabbed the girl, pulled her into the snow and pressed a handful of snow gently into her face. Lyra shakes her head and hastily pushed the snow off her face. Her grandma saw her opportunity, she sat on Lyra and pressed Lyra's hands firmly into the snow.

Lyra tried to fight back, but her grandmother's grip was too strong. She had to give up, let herself sink into the snow while she looked into the eyes of her laughing grandmother.

"You have no chance against me," said Stella, giggling. She breathed in the cold air contentedly. "Be sure I will always win, my love," she kissed Lyra on the mouth affectionately.

"That's gross," Lyra chuckled.

"You can feel honored, my little darling, when your grandmommy kisses you on the mouth. I don't do that with everyone," Stella pressed another fragrant kiss on Lyra's mouth. Then she pulled Lyra up and hugged her granddaughter. She cuddled and laughs loudly with Lyra. Her eyes wandered to her daemons.

"You little rascal," said Zeus as he chased Lyras daemon in the snow. Pan turned into a monkey and climbed a tree and threw some snowballs in his direction. "Better come down from the tree and face me."

"You can wait until you turn black," Pantalaimon fired back. Both of them howled with joy like their human halves. They lingered a little longer in the snow before retiring to the house and warming up with a mug of hot chocolatle.

* * *

The next day Lyra and her grandmother were in town. They were not in Glasgow but in a small town near their home. Fall City.

They used the time to go shopping and enjoy the tranquility of a small town. As in Glasgow, there were numerous shops. On the one hand there were clothing stores, on the other hand there was a toy store, a hairdresser, a baker, etc. Stella herself had never thought of going to Glasgow with Lyra, maybe next time.

Fall City was very close to her heart, this is where she had grown up with her brother Tom. She knew the streets and alleys better than anyone. However, the whole city was also loyal to the Delamares because they had done a lot for them.

For lunch they went to Stella's favorite restaurant, the River's End. Arthur, the boss of the small business, had known Stella since childhood.

Lyra and Stella take a seat at the bar. Arthur was visibly pleased to see Stella, it had been a few months since she had been here for the last time. Both exchanged memories and discussed local politics.

"Lyra, do you like it here?" Stella asked curiously after a few minutes after Arthur had disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the two hamburgers with fries.

"Yes, the people are friendly. I like the city."

"I like this city too," Stella replied briefly, reaching into her handbag. "I can give you a little tour if you want."

"That would be very kind of you, grandmother."

"I hear your tone of voice is changing again," Stella remarked with a raised eyebrow. "You want something from me and you strive to be a good girl so that I can give you what you want."

"Yes grandmother," Lyra agreed, sniffing.

Stella grabbed a handkerchief to blow Lyra's nose. "That's how I want it to be," Stella kissed her on the nose. "Then I can calmly tell Santa that he can put the presents under the Christmas tree for you."

"I would appreciate that very much, grandmother"

Arthur the landlord brought them their food. "Here you are, my famous hamburgers, ladies. What brings you two to Fall City, if I may ask you?"

Lyra said with her mouth full, "my grandmother is on vacation with me." She swallowed and then continued her sentence, "we made a snowman yesterday."

"That's nice," replied Arthur with a chuckle. "Your grandmother was always creative, you should see her drawing."

"Is that so, old friend?" Stella grinned and takes a sip of the wine.

He patted her on the shoulder, "you are the smartest person far and wide. In fact, you are the queen of this little town." Loud and hearty, he let out a booming laugh.

“Arthur, can you tell me a story about my Nana please?"

He nodded and thought for a moment. With a wink in the direction of Stella, he signaled to her that he had found a good story for Lyra.

He told Lyra the following story:

* * *

"So Lyra, when your Nana was a little bit younger, she was a waitress here for a while. She was the most beautiful girl there was. All the men were at her feet, no one was up to her until one day your grandfather showed up. He was in love with her at first sight and immediately pulled out all the stops to win her heart, he flirted with her but she wanted nothing to do with him.

But your grandpa didn't give up, he came back with presents. He couldn't hide that his father was high society and not exactly poor. But your grandmother rejected him again. He wasn't impressed by it, however.

After doing some research, your grandpa found that your grandma's family wasn't, say, exactly rich and she was her only support. Without her consent, he paid all of her bills. He bought them a car and a house and Mr. McCavern got a job at his company. Your nana was impressed, but still refused to go on a date with your grandpa.

Then he showed up at her house, one last attempt to win her heart. He came without his expensive car or whatever else he owned. He was a simple man who loved a simple woman. He appeared normally dressed with a large bouquet of flowers in his hands.

That melted her heart. Stella gave in. They went on a date together in this bar, which at that time was still run by my father. I personally served them that day. They were both seventeen and it wasn't long before your grandma got pregnant. They married a few weeks after the birth of their first two twins, Matthew, and Margaret. It was a small and quiet celebration. The rest is history."

* * *

Stella shed a few tears of joy. "You couldn't have said better," she points to the toilet with her index finger and giggles. "I still can't believe John and I made love there for the first time."

Arthur clapped his hands and gave a thumbs up. "I remember people lining up and wondering what was going on there all the time."

"We inspected the toilet," Stella could hardly hold herself, she laughed with all her heart. She hugged Lyra and kissed her. "That's how I met your grandfather, it was a good time." She gently combed the child’s hair with her fingers and looked closely at her tiny face. She was the only one who had inherited her long blonde hair. She was very proud of her, her little angel.

Lyra smiled at her, which reminded her of her daughter Marisa and her husband. She looked a lot like both of them. She had inherited her soft side, that was clear.

"Time to go, we have an appointment with Lyra, the hairdresser," they both stood up. Stella takes the big bag and Lyra was allowed to carry her handbag.

Both said goodbye to Arthur and left the restaurant. They would come back several times. That was for sure.

* * *

The next few days flew by so quickly. Shopping, visiting friends, some sightseeing and playing outside in the snow was the order of the day for Lyra.

Then finally came the last evening of the vacation.

Lyra was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a documentary on TV with Pan who was curled up next to her. Her grandmother cooked dinner and ironed clothes which she then put back in the suitcases, which were almost completely packed. They would go home tomorrow morning after breakfast.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, "stay in the living room, I'll check the door, honey." Stella made her way to the door, finally opened it and to her surprise her husband appeared.

"Did you miss me?" John held a bunch of flowers up to her nose.

"Fox ..." Stella laughingly accepted the flowers. "I thought you were still in London."

John laughed and went into the house, he takes off his coat. "We won, the process ended faster than I expected and I finally wanted to see my wife again."

He was just about to start kissing his wife when Lyra rushed over to him. "Grandfather," she called out loud as he caught and picked her up. Her big smile did not hide her joy.

"Did I miss you, I could hardly sleep, I had to think about you so much."

Lyra giggled in return, clinging to her grandfather. Stella straightened her clothes and caressed Lyra's back, who let out a soft, contented groan.

"You like that, don't you?" John kissed his granddaughter for the first time since more than a week. "You're always so quiet when we do this."

"She likes to be pampered by us, that's her favorite thing, Fox.”

"Our little baby," said John, laughing. "Was she a good girl?"

"Yes, she was," Stella replied, putting an arm around her husband. She gently caressed Lyra, who was sobbing a little in the arms of her grandfather. "I think she deserved her visit to the toy store."

"I agree, Stella!" They exchanged a few words and John explained that Lyra's mother was unable to come herself, but that the situation in Oxford was safe for her again. He sat with her in the living room while his wife finished preparing dinner.

While they were eating, Lyra, who had stopped crying, proudly told her grandfather about her Fall City experience. She didn't leave out any part of it.

After dinner, Lyra had to go to bed. Then both grandparents made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine. Both spent two wonderful hours there before Stella got up to check on Lyra.

She opened Lyra's door and peered into the dark room for a few moments. Lyra was cuddled under her thick covers, Pantalaimon lay curled up like a little cat next to her head. The child had her teddy bear tightly in her arms. As always, her sleep was very comfortable, so Stella quietly closed the door and went back into the living room.

"Is she asleep? "Asked John, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Yes, she is sleeping like a little bear" replied his wife with a smile.

John stood up and he pulled his wife into a hug "After all your efforts, I think you deserve some fun, honey."

"What are you waiting for?" Stella freed herself and slowly went up the stairs. She turned around briefly, however, and gave him a seductive, broad smile. John slowly followed her into the bedroom where Stella was already lying on the bed. He closed the door with one leg and locked the door.

John approached the bed, Stella pulled him onto the bed, and they kissed passionately. He grabbed her arms and pushed it onto the bed. He leaned over her.

"I missed you so much, I couldn't take it." she said moaning with relish as he approached her. "I was lucky that little Lyra never caught me masturbating."

"Now I'm here, Stella, everything is fine." His wife's nails dug into his back as he kissed her chest.

In return she ran her hand through his brown hair and replied, "I'm a little afraid that the little mouse next door will wake up."

They kissed again, "Little Lyra can't hear anything. She's so deep asleep you think she's drunk, so don't worry, honey."

Both turned around, now Stella sat on him. John took off her black blouse and pulled down her skirt. She unbuttoned his shirt, his embrace tightened. Stella's hand went to Athena. She ran a hand through her soft, warm fur, which vibrated with excitement. Both daemons caressed each other. They mimicked the movements of their human friends.

John and Stella looked down at her. They paused for a moment before turning back to themselves. Both continued to undress the other. Finally Stella was lying on top of him with nothing but her underwear and stockings on.

The foreplay was over and they were about to get to the actual act when suddenly a quiet, excited voice came through the door.

"Nana!" Lyra knocked gently on the door.

Stella rolled her eyes, she let herself fall on the bed and sighed. John looked worriedly at the door and put his shirt back on.

"Wait a minute, please. Nana is coming soon."

Stella sat up and went to her wardrobe. She changed into her black nightgown and put on her white satin robe. She went to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door. Lyra stood in front of her in tears, Stella leaned against the door frame. "Why are you crying Lyra, hm? What happened, honey?"

Lyra sobbed, tears flowing like a small river. With a trembling voice she said, "I ... I ... I wet the bed. Suddenly, my underpants were wet when I woke up Nana. I'm so sorry I could not control it...."

Stella knelt in front of her and caressed her face with one hand. "Shhhhhhh, don't worry, this is perfectly normal for a child like you, honey." Stella takes Lyra by the hand and led her to the bed.

She wiped the girls face clean with one of her scented handkerchiefs and hummed a little melody that silenced Lyra. Her grandfather disappeared from the room to get clean underwear and fresh pajamas for Lyra. He also takes a damp, warm washcloth from the bathroom with him.

He returned to the room and handed the washcloth to Stella.

"Thank you ... So Lyra, if you are feeling uncomfortable, tell me."

Lyra nodded in agreement, Stella carefully began to undress Lyra, then she washed Lyra with the washcloth with the utmost care, thoroughness, and tenderness. Next, she takes Lyra's hand again and handed the girl to her husband. "Grandpa will help you get dressed again. I'll be right back."

Stella disappeared from the room, she walked down the hall, then down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made some tea for Lyra.

With skillful hands she put the chamomile flowers and herbs in a cup and poured water over them. She then let the tea cool for a short time. Meanwhile, Stella looked out the window, which was slightly misted. She saw a couple of rabbits passing by and a deer. Very rarely that happens, she thought to herself. Only when Lyra was around did such brilliant things happen.

"The tea ..." Stella picked up the cup and strolled back into the bedroom, where Lyra was already under the covers.

She takes a seat on the bed, freed Lyra a little from the covers. She handed the cup to Lyra, who held it trembling. "Everything is fine," Stella put her hand on Lyra's free hand. "Do you want to talk to us about it?"

"....."

"You don't have to be embarrassed," said her grandfather. "You can tell both of us everything. Your worries, your fears, everything."

"Why did this happen to me?" Lyra asked, taking a sip.

"Your small body, more precisely your bladder, is not yet really in tune with the needs of going to the toilet." Stella explained and let the doctor look out of her. " When children are asleep they feel very comfortable, they just don't notice that their bladder is full at some point and they should actually wake up to go to the toilet. So if kids doesn't wake up as explained, the body makes itself independent and then it becomes uncomfortably moist.”

"So am I not sick?" Lyra asked, her worried gaze fixed on her grandmother.

"Of course not, it just happens that children piss their pants ... ... Sorry for the language, but that's the way it is.”

"All right," Lyra sipped her tea with a giggle, very amused. However, the drinking was accelerated a bit by her grandma. She takes the cup and like the first day she helped.

Seconds later the cup was empty, "that's a good girl." John pulled Lyra under his covers while his wife puts the cup down, crawled under her covers and moved close to both of them so that Lyra lay snuggly in their midst.

Stella began to quietly sing a lullaby while she and John caressed the girl together. Lyra moaned in satisfaction, gave a short laugh as she grabbed her teddy bear and closed her eyes. Her ears were still active, the soothing, melodic voice of her nana that she heard rocked her to sleep along with the intense caresses of both grandparents so that she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The platform at Glasgow train station was quiet, with scattered people rushing around looking for their train home. Except for Lyra and her grandparents, who had already found the right platform.

It was cold, but not too cold for a late November morning. Snow slowly fell on Lyra's thick fur hat, she opened her hand and a few snowflakes settled on her glove.

"How can you stand the cold?" Lyra asked her daemon, stamping her feet on the ground.

"Let's see ... I'm an arctic hare right now, whose fur is perfect for keeping me warm." Pan admitted with a giggle, he was scurrying around in front of her.

She knelt down next to him, speaking softly, "I hope the train is coming soon, dear Pan. I'm so cold."

"Move a little, it will keep you warm," Pan said to her and Lyra takes the advice with pleasure. She paced up and down the platform, stomping loudly.

Both grandparents looked at the girl with a frown, Stella finally waved Lyra to her, a little annoyed. "Darling, what are you doing? You're not a clown, that's for sure."

Lyra ran to her, "but I'm cold." She stopped and shook her arms and legs to keep her warm.

"Don't worry, you won't be cold, darling," Stella said with a slight chuckle, bending down to Lyra's level. She pulled off her leather gloves, wedged them between her teeth, and readjusted Lyra's jacket. Lyra herself then hugged her grandmother, giggling softly. "I'll steal all of your warmth."

"I could do the same to you," Stella replied, putting on her gloves.

Lyra's grandfather crept up behind her and grabbed Lyra. With a little swing he picked the girl up and tossed her lightly in the air and caught her again. "Is the warmth coming back, Lyra?"

"Yeah, sure, if you keep this up," Lyra replied smirking.

John tossed her up in the air several more times and caught her again. Then he held her tightly in his arms. "The train will come immediately, monkey," he assured her with a laugh and kissed her on the cheek.

A few minutes later there was a loud whistle, the train arrived and Lyra was finally able to get on the train that brought them back to Oxford.

The train journey itself was not strenuous for Lyra. She slept soundly in her compartment in a soft bed while her grandparents enjoyed the ride and chatted about politics as well about a summer garden party at Delamare Manor.


	10. The Garden Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 2020, spelling mistake's corrected

Choosing a suitable dress for a summer garden party wasn't as easy as Lyra had imagined. Together with her mother and the rest of the Delamare ladies, she went to the best clothing store in London.

Once there, she was besieged by friendly ladies who showed her one dress after the other. Meanwhile the Delamare women exchanged the latest new with some wine. They diligently joked about celebrities or just gossiped about them.

Marisa, Lyra's mother, was busy overseeing the process of choosing the perfect dress for her daughter. Lyra and the staff received constant orders and advice from her. Marisa herself was a little perfectionist when it came to fashion. She only wore the best and hippest clothes, and that should apply to her daughter too.

This self-centered will infuriated Lyra. Whenever Mama Marisa didn't look, she would give her grandmother wild gestures to tell her to put an end to the drama, but Stella didn't think about it, always shaking her head or rolling her eyes, annoyed.

Another thirty minutes passed before Lyra, who was nearly five, pushed the staff and her mother away. She had finally had enough of being treated like a little doll.

"I have enough mama. I don't want any of that."

Marisa backed away. Her daughter was seething with rage, she clenched her fists like her mother.

"Lyra, please listen to me," her mother said calmly. "I just want you to be the prettiest girl at the party next to me. Can't you understand that?"

"But I don't want that," Lyra replied. She stamped her feet wildly, which only increased her mother's anger.

Marisa had enough, she yelled at Lyra. "Enough is enough, Lyra Elisabeth Delamare. One more word and I'll put you over my knee."

Lyra stuck her tongue out at her mother. She mocked her, "You wouldn't dare ... Marisa."

Marisa grinned maliciously, "You little brat." Before Lyra knew, she was over her mother's knee and received a couple of slaps on the bottom.

She puts her daughter back on her feet. Lyra was crying and breathing hard. She went hastily to her grandma, but Stella made no move to comfort Lyra. She gently pushed the girl away, which only made Lyra cry even more.

Then she stumbled away from both of them. Lyra became lazy with anger and bumped her head. She lay on the floor and screamed. Stella wanted to help her, but Lyra, seeing her grandfather, pushed her away.

The door opened and John Delamare entered the shop. He stood relaxed in the shop door with his sunglasses on. His white shirt shone in the summer sun. His collar was a little open.

Lyra ran towards him immediately. She clutched his leg and looked up at him. "Lyra Elisabeth Delamare, what have you done now?" John asked, slightly amused. He had an idea what had happened, but he wasn't sure. It must have something to do with Marisa or his wife, who were both watching them curiously.

Lyra tapped the floor with one foot and pointed her forefinger at her mother and grandmother. In a squeaky voice she complained, "Mama was mad at me, she slapped my bottom with her hand a few times."

"Oh really, and what did your lovely Nana do?" He asked Lyra, keeping an eye on his wife, who was drinking a glass of wine without emotion.

Lyra pointed at her with a raised finger. "Nana refused to intervene. She allowed it, can you imagine that?"

John giggled in amusement, "I can imagine that," he said, brushing a strand of hair from her flushed face. "I'm sure she had a reason not to intervene. Now please tell me what happened, dear."

Lyra started talking and her grandfather listened to her version before going to his daughter Marisa to hear what really happened. Lyra tended to exaggerate at times.

Now the three remaining men of the Delamare family walked into the store with no idea what was going on.

"Did we miss anything?" Marcel wondered with a slight laugh.

"Mama has her period again," answered Lyra, gritting her teeth.

"Is that so my darling," Noah said to Lyra. He knelt on her level and put an arm around her. "I'm sure she didn't mean it that way, she loves you too much for that."

Lyra giggled with a slight smile. "Oh, that's really not true." Lyra told the others what had happened. She embellished the story a little and the men naturally noticed that.

After the amusing story Margaret and Sophia had seen enough and defused the situation. It was decided that Lyra should choose a dress together with her grandmother. Lyra got what she wanted. So the next day she didn't have to choose a dress with a very perfectionist mother.

* * *

The next day, Lyra and her grandmother were back in the shop to finally choose a dress for the party.

Lyra herself walked slowly and attentively through the many corridors of the children's department. Everywhere there was a nice summer dress next to an even nicer one, but she couldn't decide which one to choose for the party.

Stella looked at her watch, time was running out. The party would start in a couple of hours and Lyra still had no dress so she had to step in. She takes Lyra's hand and led her to a small couch.

"You are waiting here for me, young lady," she said with her hands on her hips. "I will choose two dresses for you and then you will decide which one you like. Do not try to argue with me, my beloved little granddaughter."

Stella takes off her sunglasses, tucked them in her purse, and turned around. The heels of her black pumps clicked on the package and with quick steps she disappeared into the corridors. With trained eyes, she searched the clothes racks, making sure that she found a dress that Lyra would like.

The girl loved it when her clothes gave her enough freedom to frolic. She didn't like it at all that she had to walk around in a tight, uncomfortable dress. She didn't have to be the prettiest at the party. It didn't suit her and Stella knew that. A simple but elegant children's dress would be sufficient.

Finally, Stella found a red and a black children's dress and walked back to Lyra.

She stepped in front of the mirror and ordered her granddaughter over to her. She stood behind her and held the two children's clothes one after the other in front of Lyra so that she could get an impression of what it would look like on her.

"Well, my dear, which one would you like to wear?" Stella asked with a slight smile.

"The black one with the red plaid," Lyra replied with a big grin.

"All right, go into the dressing room, I'll get something else," Stella gave her the dress and Lyra disappeared.

While the girl was busy putting on her new dress, her grandmother was looking for a new pair of black Mary Janes and a girl's hat for her. When she found something suitable, she gave it to Lyra in the dressing room.

Stella then takes a seat in front of the dressing room and waited and waited and waited. Ten long minutes passed and Lyra still hadn't reappeared.

"Why is she just so much like me?" Stella got impatient and approached the dressing room. She opened the door and entered. "Lyra what's taking so long?" she spoke, annoyed, to her granddaughter with a little anger in her stomach. She crossed her arms and patted the floor with her black high heels.

"I just can't get out of my clothes, Grandma!" Lyra told her with a slight, frustrated look.

"Then tell me instead of dawdling," Stella rolled her eyes. She was annoyed: "Hold still, dear! Why do I have to do everything myself?" She pulled the child close to her and helped her to change.

When Lyra was wearing the new dress, Stella adjusted the collar, smoothed the dress, and put the child's hat on Lyra. Then she made sure the black Mary Janes fit properly.

Lyra's grandma took Lyra's hand and went with her in front of the large mirror that was in front of the dressing rooms. When Lyra saw herself in the mirror, she was overjoyed and had a big smile on her face.

"Do you like it honey?" asked her grandma. She smoothed Lyra's dress once more, making sure everything was perfect.

Lyra turned in front of the mirror. She stretched out her legs to make sure she could walk around freely.

"Nana, I love it."

"Then we did everything right. Please go change.”

Without another word, Lyra sprinted back to the dressing room. This time it didn't take her so long to get changed.

* * *

A few hours later, the late afternoon

* * *

"Not so hard, you're hurting me," Lyra scolded her mother, who was combing her hair.

"Then please hold still, darling," Marisa replied in a commanding voice. She ran the hairbrush through Lyra's long blond hair and whenever there was a knot in the way, the girl cried out in pain.

After a few minutes of pain for Lyra, mother and daughter heard a knock on the door and their eyes wandered curiously to her. Margaret entered her sister's bedroom.

"Marisa and Lyra darling, are you ready for the party? The first guests are coming," she said to the two of them.

"Almost my bunny, all I have to do is tie Lyra's hair in a pigtail." Marisa answered and became a little impatient with a look at the clock. She panicked and couldn't tie a pigtail.

Margaret started laughing, “Oh, sis, you've always been a little impatient. I'll show you how to do it right."

Marisa was expelled from her chair and Margaret takes her place. She combed Lyra's long blonde hair again before beginning to tie the pigtail. With her dexterous hands, she slowly and patiently showed her sister how to do it. In a few minutes she had Lyra's hair perfectly styled.

"Thanks aunty," Lyra thanked her with a big smile. She kissed her cheek and left with Pan.

Margaret turned to her sister and noticed that she was a little tense. Something was bothering Marisa. Her big sister takes her delicate hand and led her to the bed. There she had Lyra's mother sit down and sat behind her.

"Marisa, what's wrong?" She asked a little worried. She hugged her and laid her head on her sister's shoulder, her legs dangling left and right from Marisa.

"I'm scared of Lyra," she said, bursting into tears. "I think she will panic and run away from home."

Margaret dropped onto the bed, she pulled her sister to her and brought her sister's head gently to her chest and gently caressed her sister's slightly reddish cheek.

"Don't worry, my little bunny, we'll all take care of her. Papa has a special eye on her." Margaret assured her, kissing her lovingly.

"There are a lot of people. It's her first party and I don't know how she's going to handle the situation." Marisa replied worried. At that moment Margaret could understand why Lyra's mother was so concerned. But isn't she overreacting a bit? Many mothers are always worried about a child, but only Marisa could be so worried.

"Come on, you don't have to cry, my sharp little bunny!" Margaret pulled her sister off the bed and led her back to the chair. She put Marisa on the chair while she grabbed another chair and sat behind her. With skillful hands, she began to correct Marisa's make-up and hair.

In the meantime, she suggested to her sister. "My bunny, I suggest that our still small bunny will stay with you all night, whether she likes it or not."

Marisa wiped the tears from her face. She started to laugh. "She will never let that happen, she wasn't made for that. She can't sit still, you know."

Her sister takes one of her delicate hands and squeezed it tightly. "My beloved rabbit," she said calmly. "You are Lyra's mother, you decide what she will do. She has to submit to you."

"That's right," Marisa sighed, "but I can't tie her to me. She would then run to dad and complain like she always does."

"You're right again, sister," Margaret added the finishing touches to Marisa's makeup. Then she put both hands on her sister's shoulders. She spoke in a firm voice: "Marisa, you have to finally start trusting Lyra."

"I want to trust her," replied Marisa. She knew only too well that Lyra did a lot of things that went wrong. Sometimes she disobeyed her mother, which didn't make things easier.

Margaret hugged her sister, "She's a big girl and a Delamare, don't forget that." Marisa nodded wordless and they both got up to look out the window into the garden.

The sisters saw that their mother and father were already busy shaking hands.

"Now off to the party, Mother is waiting." Marisa told her sister and they left the room.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Marisa was busy keeping an eye on Lyra when she showed up, but suddenly she couldn't find Lyra. The girl was obviously trying to find a quiet place.

Marisa looked around worried, "I wonder what happened to her. Where is she?" She asked her daemon, who swung himself on her shoulder.

"We'll find her," Oz said reassuringly to her. He was also concerned and cared very much about Lyra's daemon. Pan was like a son to him.

They both did a search. They asked the guests and house staff for clues, but none of them had seen anything.

"Lyra !!!" Marisa screamed desperately for her several times, but no answer. She started to sob, "It's my fault, she belongs in bed and not at this fucking party." Once more she looks around worried, in tears. Noah heard their screams and rushed to Marisa with his future in-laws.

Noah immediately takes Marisa in his arms. He whispered soothing words as she cried in despair. She couldn't forgive herself if something happened to Lyra.

"I'm such a bad mother. How could I let that happen?" With her nerves down, she blamed herself.

"Calm down Marisa, she must have been hiding, but we will find her. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Her father said calmly to her. He already had an idea where Lyra might be.

Together with his wife he walked towards Lyra's tree house. They called out loud to her, but again no answer. John carefully climbed into the tree house, carefully searching for clues. After a minute he found a plate with some cake on it.

"She was here, but where else would she go?" Lyra's grandfather wondered.

His wife exclaimed, "Then our little Lyra can only be in the stable. It's the only place where she would have peace today. There is nobody to disturb her."

"All right!" John got out of the tree house and went to the horse stables with his wife.

"Why were we so stupid to let her join the party, Fox?" Lyra's grandmother wondered as they stood in front of the stable.

Worried John opened the door and replied, "I don't know, maybe we trusted her too much." They both entered the building and stopped. Athena and Zeus pricked up their ears. All four heard a child's voice.

"That's her," said Stella quietly and they both made their way to Lyra. The closer they got, the more concerned they got because Lyra's voice wasn't very happy.

They reached Lyra's horse stable and looked inside. Lyra lay cuddled up to her horse Calypso. A thick blanket wrapped around her and Pan pressed it to her chest. She sobbed and was completely overwhelmed and scared by the whole party. She had only found one way out.

To run away from the party.

She confided her worries to the horse. That she feared her family's anger, especially her mother's. Lyra was young and had made a mistake by hiding all the time instead of asking someone for help. It was part of growing up, but she couldn't always run away when the danger threatened her or something didn't suit her.

But right now Lyra was hugging a horse, a horse she was talking to about her life. The only important thing for her for now was that she could share her concerns with someone who was impartial.

Lyra’s Grandparents were still standing in front of the stable with their arms crossed and listening attentively. They both knew Lyra was right to think she had made a mistake, but deep in their hearts they could understand why Lyra was forced to take that step.

"Lyra?!" Her grandmother entered the box. She helped the girl get up and spoke to her worried, "Young lady, you've just caused a lot of trouble, especially for your mother" she scolded her granddaughter and led her out of the stable before her husband quietly closed the sliding door.

Both looked at her slightly angry and made Lyra bow her head down. She started to sob. She said in a trembling voice: "I'm sorry, grandmother ... grandfather."

“Is that all you have to say?” Her grandfather yelled at her, crossing his arms while leaning against the stable.

His wife pressed Lyra's chin up with two fingers and looked her straight in the eye. “Your mother thought you ran away. She cried because she couldn't find you. She cares about you, but you've been selfish again."

The punishment followed immediately: a heavy slap in the face. Lyra bursts into tears, she cried so much that her tears could fill a lake. Stella exchanged a look with John, who shrugged. He spoke to her in a fatherly voice. "Lyra, you disappointed me. What should I do with you now?"

"I will accept any punishment," she said submissively, deeply scared. "I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't mean to hurt my mother. I'm so terribly sorry, grandfather."

Stella takes a handkerchief from her purse. She pulled Lyra to her and wiped the warm tears away.

"You get house rest for three weeks and you will go to bed immediately after dinner," said her grandfather, in a thunderous voice. "With this punishment we are still kind to you."

"If you dare to run away again," continued her grandmother. "I'll take off your pants and you'll get a few blows on your bottom like you've never seen before. Did I make myself clear, Lyra Elisabeth Delamare?"

"Yes, Nana. I will obey."

"I hope so, go to your mother." Stella sent her granddaughter back with a pat on the bottom, then both grandparents looked at each other with satisfaction. The girl had learned her lesson.

"Weren't we a little too strict?" John asked his wife.

"Maybe Fox, but she had to realize that it was wrong to run away," Stella replied, knowing that Lyra had to be punished.

"I agree," John replied, he knew that Stella was tough and that her punishments were always fair.

As a small reward he takes her to an empty stall. He slowly unzipped her dress while she kissed him lovingly. "Wait a moment," John took Lyra's blanket out of the other box and spread it on the floor. Then he takes his wife in his arms, he rocked her while he slowly let her dress slide down on her.

"As Lyra said you are the hottest woman in all of England and you are mine!"

"With my whole body, Fox." she tossed her dress aside. "Now shut the fuck up and take me."

"With pleasure, my bunny,"

* * *

Marisa was happy when she had her little baby in her arms again. In a motherly tone, she made it clear to her that she should never do that again. She showed her what could have happened. Her daughter realized that at that moment her mother was sickly worried. 

With her hands folded, Lyra stands in front of her mother, her head bowed, and let her mother's anger run through her. She had no answers in hand to defend herself.

In the end, instead of another slap in the face, she got a loving hug from her mother. In the past she would have been more inclined to react like her own mother. Then Marisa decided that Lyra would spend the rest of the evening with her.

With a firm grip on her hand, Marisa strolled around with her daughter until she takes a seat with her at the edge of the garden. Margaret joined them and discussed with her sister some cases of patients they would treat on Monday. They exchanged information that was very valuable to each of them.

After three quarters of an hour, it was shortly before 8 p.m., when Lyra had almost fell asleep on her mother's lap, all of a sudden all hell broke loose on earth. A wild brawl broke out between drunken guests and no one knew why.

Chairs flew, shoes, even cupcakes flew through the air, anything that would hurt somehow. In the middle were of course the brothers Matthew and Marcel. They appreciated a good brawl since they were children.

"Matthew, someone on the left wants to hug you," his brother called warningly.

Lyra's uncle cleverly turned away, pulled the drunk man close and hit him hard in the face before a second man hit him in the face.

His brother immediately rushed to the second man, throwing himself on him, both crashing through a table. He pushed the broken table away with his foot and crawled on all fours to meet his brother. Diana cheered him on.

"Come on Marcel, there are a few more!"

Marcel looked around. Chaos as far as the eye can see. He saw his father, uncle, and Noah have a few drinks before tending to the drunken guests again.

"Take care, you little bastard, that I don't beat you up myself. Take care of Anna,” Marcel spoke to Diana in annoyance and pointed to Matthew's Daemon and Diana flew over to her. Meanwhile, Marcel reached his older brother and helped him to get up.

Both gasped for air from exhaustion. "There are a few more bastards who want to be beaten up, Matt."

Matthew replied with a smile, "Always remember to hit them hard little one. The bastards are supposed to bleed for what they did. Can you imagine that someone hit my Mary?"

"Mary ... Mary Malone? Marisa's assistant. Are you both engaged?" Asked Marcel curiously.

Matthew took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He replied, "Yes, we are engaged you idiot. I saw that Sophia was beaten up too! Time for some revenge."

Both throw themselves back into the turbulence. Together they beat up other guests, the blood was on themselves, but the brothers didn't care. Matthew grabbed the next and held him tight. Marcel beat up the poor guy until suddenly there was a loud bang and a small child cried out in pain.

Matthew gave his victim another blow, then looked around. Both brothers panicked with fear when they saw the crying child.

"Lyra!!!!!!"

They immediately ran to her and pulled the child away at a safe distance. She wailed in pain, she screamed for her mother and wept. Her head was bleeding profusely.

"You have to hold it, Marcel. I have to look at the wound," said Matthew in a low voice to his little brother. Marcel carefully takes the girl on his lap and held her safely and firmly in his arms while his brother examined the wound more closely.

"Hush, don’t worry, Uncle Matthew is here my little monkey.

Matthew pushed Lyra's hair out of the way and at first saw only blood. He grabbed a bottle of water and ordered his brother to put Lyra on the floor.

"Sorry, but that will hurt a little," Matthew poured water over the wound to clean it. When the water hit the wound, Lyra screamed loudly.

"Stop it," she screamed when the next splash of water hit her wound. "I want my momma!!"

Marcel held her hands. He said calmly, "Take a deep breath, my little monkey. You have to hold still a little longer, please." However, Lyra tried to free herself from Marcel's grip, but he held her hands securely.

After a few painful moments, Matthew tossed the bottle away and placed a clean handkerchief on the wound. Lyra cried out again in pain, she was crying harder and breathing faster than normal.

Matthew exchanged a worried look with his brother. "We have to get her inside." He picked her up. They got to the inside of the house as quickly as possible and Matthew carried his niece into her room and put her to bed. Here she could rest while she was guarded by the Delamare private army.

"No one comes into the house. You and You with me and my brother, we're ending this now."

They left the house and took care of the last rioters. The troublemaker who had injured Lyra was personally beaten by Marisa and Margaret.

"Hit him in the pit of the stomach my bunny, let everything out!" Margaret yelled at her sister.

"You hurt my baby," Marisa screamed. She kept slamming with all the might she possessed while blood spurted on her dress. "You will pay for it!"

Marisa struck again, the guest collapsed, his daemon was beaten up by Oz and Timber. That was not enough for both sisters, they kicked him several times in the pit of the stomach.

"Bastard," Marisa spat on him, then a few other guests also felt their anger. The Delamare sisters were by no means inferior to their brothers.

When the chaos subsided, all four siblings stood on the porch with a glass of the best scotch in their hands. They looked over the completely ruined garden. Everyone had blood on their clothes and pain too.

"Do we know who hurt little Lyra? Matthew asked his siblings curiously.

"Boreal," replied Marisa, who still hadn't really processed it.

Marcel takes a big sip and said, "This bloody Bastards! Didn't he even have sex with you Marisa?"

“That's true brother," Margaret replied with a giggle. "When we all took care of Baby Lyra together.”

Everyone remembered that evening and the next morning. With a big smile Matthew told his siblings, "I secretly saw him sneak out and then I and Marcel beat him up.”

"For that, I am eternally grateful big brother," Marisa answered.

Meanwhile, little Lyra, who by now had a bandage around her head, returned to her mother and refilled the glasses. All siblings then responded with a warm "thank you" and Lyra made herself comfortable next to the four daemons and cuddled with them for a few minutes.

"Lyra my love, cuddle with your mama," said Matthew, who was a little confused about her actions.

Lyra pulled a thick blanket over her. "But right now I want to cuddle with your daemons. Their fur is so soft, I can fall asleep right away," she replied with a giggle.

"No you won't," said Marisa. She freed Lyra from the blanket and took her in her arms. "You sleep in your bed darling. Say good night."

Marisa put her on her feet. Lyra said goodnight to Matthew, Margaret, and Marcel individually. She kissed them all before her mother took her back in her safe arms and put her to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 2020, spelling mistake's corrected

It was a beautiful and warm August day and Lyra's fifth birthday was a few days ago. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping a beautiful melody.

"Please Darling, hurry up," Lyra's mother called into her room. "Your two uncles are waiting for you!"

Lyra was very stressed. Today she would have a little trip ahead of her and she was still not fully dressed.

"Come on Lyra, momma said everybody's waiting," Pan said sarcastically to cheer Lyra on. The little daemon was curled up comfortably on the bed as a little husky.

Lyra angrily threw her little rubber ball at him. "I do what I can, but I can't decide what to wear," she yelled at him with a bittersweet voice. "So shut up, I have to concentrate."

She rummaged desperately in her wardrobe for the right clothes. Lyra's pants, sweaters, t-shirts, and dresses flew through the air. It was pure chaos.

Suddenly her mother stepped through the door, "Lyra, I'm counting to three and if you aren't dressed, there will be trouble for you ....." Marisa stopped in shock, she was paralyzed. The pure horror was written on her face. "What the fuck .... "

Lyra hastily tossed the clothes back into the wardrobe and stood with her hands behind her back in front of her bed. She smiled at her mother. "It's lovely to see you, mama, I've cleaned up my room," she said in a very good mood. "I hope you like it. Nana got angry yesterday.”

Marisa was furious at her daughter. Her fists clenched, she blushed, and clenched her teeth which made Lyra gulp in fear, knowing that there would be trouble. Pantalaimon quickly hid behind her legs to protect himself from Oz, who sat menacingly on Marisa's shoulder.

"Keep calm, Marisa," she told herself. "She is just a kid and things are not as bad as they seem." Lyra's mama tried to calm down herself, but still she was furious and walked very slowly towards her daughter

She herself winced more with every click of the heels of her mother's high heels. Within a few moments, Marisa was standing in her full height with her hands on her hips in front of her daughter.

"I'll give you a chance to explain yourself, young lady," Lyra's mother said to her in a bittersweet and vicious tone. Oz jumped off her shoulder and hissed angrily at Pan, who then transformed into a mouse and disappeared into Lyra's pocket.

"I'm sorry momma. I didn't mean to wreak havoc." Lyra explained in a soft voice. She stretched out her arms and pulled her mother into a loving hug. She hugged her mother as tenderly as possible and looked at her mother with a pout. "I'll clean up the mess when I get back home. I promise, momma, I won't let you down."

"I accept," Marisa nodded in agreement and her expression relaxed. A slight smile became visible. "But you get a week of house arrest and your pocket money will also be reduced. I expect you to behave like a decent young lady."

"But mama, you've never been this tough, please let the punishment be." Lyra pleaded with her mother and showed her pout again, which brought down almost everyone, including her grandfather.

Marisa had a brief argument with herself, it was nice when Lyra regretted something, which was rare because of her stubbornness, but punishment had to be. "Excluded Lyra - my final decision is certain," she said self-confident. "Now hurry up, darling, your two beloved uncles are waiting."

With a little pressure on her bum, Marisa sent her daughter back to the wardrobe and she herself takes a seat on the bed. She played with her daemon while Lyra dressed.

Matthew and his brother stood by the car and waited eagerly for their little niece Lyra to finally show up. He looked at his watch, getting impatient, as did his brother, who readjusted his tie to pass the time.

Matthew was so annoyed that he angrily slapped his hand on the roof of the car. "That little brat is driving me crazy. She never had a sense of time."

Marcel giggled softly in amusement, he put a hand on his brother's shoulders. "Give her a little more time, Matt." He said soothingly, "Lyra knows that if she dawdles, she will get in big trouble."

"I know!"

Matthew couldn't wait to see his fiancée Mary Malone again, who had just left their former home in Manchester with Sophia. Both were on their way back to London. Both brothers wanted to pick up their beloved ladies. They also had the job of fetching some things from the old family home.

After a few agonizing minutes, the front door finally opened and Marisa appeared together with Lyra and her newlyweds husband Noah.

The little tomboy wore a beautiful sleeveless red dress that fell to her knees along with a white blouse under her dress. The outfit was rounded off with gray tights, her bright red Mary Janes and a gray children's jacket that was very reminiscent of a suit jacket.

Marcel and his brother were dressed a little more casually. They both wore a white collared shirt and black pants. They had their sunglasses on and their jackets were still on the car.

Lyra said goodbye to her mother and adoptive father Noah. She quickly approached the car, where Marcel was already holding the door open for her.

Matthew wanted to blame her but his brother gave him a meaningful look and he preferred to let it be. Lyra herself jumped into the car and takes her place. After a few minutes, the car headed for London Waterloo Station.

* * *

It was shortly after noon when they reached the train station. When Lyra first saw the station, she couldn't wait to explore. As soon as the car stopped, she loosened the seat belt and jumped out of the car. She and Pan rushed into the station building at full speed. She immediately went to the stairs that led further down to the platforms.

Her two uncles, Marcel, and Matthew, had no chance of stopping the little tornado. With a sigh and a little annoyed, they followed her. Both brothers could see Lyra stop from a distance. She actually tried to look over the railing, but unfortunately it was too small. So the foolhardy girl decided without further ado to climb the railing.

"Lyra, you should stay downstairs. Your uncle is going to freak out," Pantalaimon warned her worriedly. But Lyra just stuck out her tongue in mockery and continued her action.

Her two uncles, who were talking a little about the family business, only became aware of Lyra's little climbing trip through her two daemons.

"Lyra Elizabeth Delamare, get back on the ground!"

Marcel screamed as he ran towards the little Lyra, but she was so shocked by the admonition that she slipped and crashed to the floor

Diana flew off immediately and, together with Anna the nimble beaver lady, first reached Lyra who was still lying on the floor, crying in pain. They checked her for injuries. Lyra's two uncles reached her a few moments later and Marcel picked up Lyra.

"This is what happens when young ladies don't want to listen," Matthew said mockingly, with some anger in his voice. He had already warned Lyra not to do anything stupid. But his niece refused to listen and was punished.

"Everything's fine, monkey. We'll have a look at it," Marcel brushed a few hairs from her face so that his brother Matthew could see the small bump.

Matthew gently touched the painful area and Lyra grimaced in pain. "Fortunately, it's just a small bump," he reassured her. "I hope you're a little smarter now."

"Yes, I am. Are you going to tell it my mama?" Lyra asked, clinging tighter to Marcel, who was gently caressing her back.

"I have to, but if you're a good girl, maybe not." Said Matthew, who had to make sure nothing worse happened to Lyra or he and his younger brother would have been in danger of their two sisters killing them with the greatest joy.

Nonetheless, they had other responsibilities. "You get flowers for our ladies, please, I'll go with her to the platform." Matthew said commandingly to his brother.

"Alright", Marcel nodded and puts Lyra back on her feet. He immediately disappeared into the flower shop. Matthew takes Lyra's hand and made his way to the platform with her.

Slowly they passed first the stairs and then the other platforms. They were surrounded by a large crowd, who made Matthew carry Lyra. He grabbed her under her arms and picked her up. Lyra immediately clutched his neck.

With a little patience, Matthew made his way through the chaos. Anna preceded him and led him to platform 21. Once at the platform, Matthew then gently lowered his niece to the floor. Now she had solid ground under her feet once more.

"Come on, Lyra, let's have a seat. We still have time to take a closer look at the station." Matthew said to Lyra and led her to a small bench where they both sat down.

Now Lyra could calmly watch the hustle and bustle at the station. She could see several trains entering and exiting the station. Families who had a nice day at the train station or took the next train on vacation, but then she saw something she wasn't prepared for.

She was shocked to see the beggars from London walking around the station. 

It was very painful to see the beggars. They rattled around asking for money, but no one was ready to give them anything. Then Lyra looked a little further to the left. There she saw beggars searching the trash can for something to eat, and Lyra realized that she was prosperous. She was a rich young lady.

Anna, who was sitting next to Matthew, noticed her behavior and pointed it out to Matthew, who then put his hand on Lyra's shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Lyra," he said in a low voice. He tried to give her some comfort. "But these people don't want any help if you ask me."

"Can't we help them with food and money?" She sadly asked her uncle. "I want to say that they need our help even if they refuse." She turned her face away, she couldn't stand the sight any longer.

Matthew takes her backpack off her back and took his niece on his lap. He puts both arms around her, his chin rested on her head and slowly he began to rock her while Anna and Pantalaimon snuggled together.

"My cute little bunny, you have to understand that the effort we have to make is just not worth it. Forget it, Lyra. There are other interesting places here, look there." Matthew pointed to all the shops and the great roof of the building. Lyra's uncle had a story for every occasion. Architecture was his great passion.

But Lyra was only interested in the well-being of the homeless people of London Waterloo Station at the moment. "Why aren't they worth Uncle?" She asked curiously. She loosened her uncle's arms and turned once 180 degrees. She let her legs dangle while hugging her uncle. Her head rested on his chest.

Matthew put his arms around her again as he considered what to say. "Lyra ..." Matthew broke off his sentence and preferred to rest his head on her head and inhale Lyra's scent, which reminded him very much of his sister Marisa.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his brother Marcel waving with two bouquets of flowers in his hand. His brother laughed and was happy as always, now Matthew found his words again and he knew that Lyra would not taste the following words.

"Lyra, I know this is a troubling topic for you," said Matthew calmly, "but these people don't deserve our help, especially yours."

He gently put Lyra back on the bench and stood up. He put on his jacket and puts his hands in his pockets. Then he paced up and down to forget the subject again.

But Lyra kept trying to convince her uncle. "Please Uncle Matthew, they are only human like us. They need our help." Lyra looked at him with pleading eyes.

Matthew got angry and approached his niece. "I fucking told you to forget this subject." He pointed in disgust at one of the beggars. "They are not human, they are pathetic animals. They hang around all day, begging us for money we earned with hard work. Every time I see one, I may throw up. They can rot in hell."

Matthew turned away as his brother approached Lyra. He handed his big brother the bouquets for Mary and Sophia and takes a seat next to his niece. He gently lifted her onto his lap and comforted her.

"Lyra, your uncle doesn't mean it," he began to speak slowly. "We both know this subject affects us all, especially you, but don't worry. The Magisterium looks after the beggars."

(However, he secretly shared his brother's opinion and was able to understand him. Both knew the poverty in which their mother, Stella Delamare, grew up.)

"But uncle ..." Lyra burst into tears. "Somebody has to help these poor people. I just can't stand to see them like that."

Marcel's face softened. "Oh my cute little mouse." he said in a bittersweet voice. Slowly he lowered his head and inhaled Lyra's sweet scent. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the train pulling into the station. It was signaled by a loud whistle.

He got up with Lyra in his arms. He approached Matthew his brother while continuing to whisper soothing words to Lyra.

The train stopped and both brothers took a step back. There was another loud whistle, steam rose from the chimney of the train and immediately little Lyra covered her nose and pressed closer to her uncle. The smell of the steam was completely new to you.

“You don't have to be afraid, Lyra. It's just a train, monkey." said Matthew to his niece as he handed her the bouquet for Sophia.

Then all three had to wait a moment for the two Delamare women to get off the train. Sophia and Mary wore beautiful red dresses that glittered in the sun. They put on their sunglasses and made their way to their loved lovers. Of course, both ladies take their time and kept sharing the latest gossip about celebrities.

They were obviously in a good mood and greeted their loved ones from afar. But when both reached the three, their mood changed. Sophia realized immediately when she stood in front of Marcel that something was wrong. One look at Lyra was enough.

"Betsy, why are you crying?" Sophia asked her niece sympathetically. She handed Mary her purse and takes off her sunglasses.

"I've seen the beggars and my two uncles ... they have ..." Lyra burst into tears once more.

"Shhhhhhh! Lyra, come to me, my little mouse", said Sophia and Marcel handed Lyra to his wife. The girl immediately clung to her. Sophia began to rock her, slowly turning her body from left to right and back again. She hummed softly "somewhere over the rainbow."

It was Lyra's favorite song and Sophia knew that only this song would calm her down.

In the meantime, Mary asked her fiancé what had happened. Matthew calmly recounted what had happened. When he lied, his brother quietly corrected him. Under no circumstances did they want to upset the two women.

Finally Lyra calmed down, "Thank you aunty. I love you very much."

"It was my pleasure." Said Sophia with a smile and put Lyra back on her feet. Then she entrusted the girl to Mary, who would take care of her, while Sophia herself and the two brothers picked up the luggage.

"Take your time," said Mary, taking Lyra by the hand. She turned her gaze to her. "Come with me, honey. We'll both have lunch now. I'm sure you're hungry."

Lyra began to walk slowly. She turned around once more. She smiled happily and Sophia waved to her. Then, after a few moments, Lyra turned and disappeared with Mary.

"Please be a little more sensitive next time. I know exactly what happened in your childhood," said Sophia to the two brothers and went back to them.

"You don't know anything dear. In any case, I had no choice. Lyra is as stubborn as her mother." Matthew replied somewhat annoyed and asked, "Do we know who told her about the beggars?"

"It was that Parslow boy," said Marcel to his brother. "Whenever she's at Jordan College, she plays with him. He tells her such crap. The little bastard only has shit on his brain."

Sophia nodded in agreement. She takes off her white women's gloves. "We'd better keep an eye on him," she said worriedly. "I'm going to talk to Marisa and Noah about this little bastard. I'm not going to let my niece be manipulated."

"All right," said Marcel and continued, "we limit her playtime with these kids and this Parslow boy, but we shouldn't forbid her to play with them. Then she'll go crazy."

Matthew shakes his head. "The little one won't do that because she knows that our lovely mother will chastise her with the greatest pleasure."

"What will Marisa say that about It?" Sophia wondered.

Nothing!" Chuckled Matthew, "Marisa won't be a hurdle for Lyra's punishment when it comes to that. She thinks the same way. Anyway, I suggest we get your bags, Sophia. "

"Come on boys. Let's go," Sophia replied laughing and marched off with the two brother.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Lyra arrived at the old family house in Oxford. For the first time she saw the house her family had lived in long before she was born.

So far she only knew the house through stories, but now she knew it. The house was a normal family house with two floors, a small garden, and a garage. A small, short-cut hedge surrounded the house. It almost looked like only a normal family had lived here once.

Lyra's grandparents rarely used the old house, but when they wanted some time off, they both happily retreated here to spend some time in peace.

Lyra looked around a little and couldn't believe that her mother had romped around here with her siblings. She was sure that her mother had driven her grandma insane. In a few quiet moments she had watched her mother and siblings. All four of them still had a strong need to play pranks on their parents, so Lyra suspects she had more of her mother in her than she had known.

To her surprise, her mother suddenly appeared in the house unexpectedly. She immediately rushed to her and let her catch her with a loud laugh. Marisa tossed Lyra in the air and caught her again. Then she held Lyra tightly in her arms. Her two brothers were very surprised to see her.

"Sis, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be spending a nice day with Noah.” Marcel said, referring to the original schedule of the day.

Marisa started to giggle. She replied, “we planned to do that too but I thought to myself that if Lyra ever saw this house her mother should be there too.”

"Well then I'd say we split up and everybody take a look around," Matthew said joyfully and they all disappeared into different rooms.

* * *

Matthew went into his father's old study. He could still see his father sitting here. A few bad memories from his childhood came back that he would rather have forgotten. With slow steps he reached the old chair and let himself fall. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and heard his sister Margaret cry when her mother had disciplined her as a child.

After a few silent moments, Mary entered the room with soft steps. 

"Matthew?"

"What's wrong dear?" He asked a little embarrassed, trying to downplay the situation by smiling and trying to find a casual sitting position. However, Mary saw that her lover was depressed.

“Everything okay with you, honey?" She asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my childhood." he replied with a sad smile and drummed his fingers on the desk while Mary searched the room for alcohol.

She found what she was looking for in a small closet. She takes out two glasses with a bottle of scotch and went back to the desk where she put everything down.

Matthew opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the two glasses while Mary takes a seat in the chair in front of the desk. He closed the bottle again, taking a sip. "I can still imagine sitting here with my father when I was his crown prince." Matthew takes another sip and giggled disdainfully.

"What do you mean?” Asked the confused Mary.

"Now little Lyra is his crown princess," Matthew replied, somewhat bitter from the situation. "My father adores her, she gets everything she wants from him when she's a good girl, and mother has describes Lyra as her cute little baby. Both of them have already taken Lyra's upbringing into their own hands."

Matthew knew exactly what his parents were doing and what they were up to. Lyra was her only grandchild and they would defend her to the core.

"Bullshit Matthew, your parents would never do that." Mary said a little mad at her lover. "I know Stella and John enough to know that both only want to help Marisa to raise Lyra."

Matthew started laughing and takes a sip. He shakes his head, “then you don't know my parents very well, my dear. Both always get what they want. They don't care if they hurt their children with it.”

* * *

Sophia and Marcel entered the small garage, her father-in-law's second sanctuary. She could imagine how John Delamare and his two sons had worked here.

"So this is where your father worked with you and your brother on his cars," said Sophia with wide eyes. "Must have been fun, I would have liked it, if my father have done that with me too.”

Marcel nodded in agreement, "yeah, but me and Matthew never really bothered to spend some time with him in that old garage, Sophia." Marcel told his wife in a slightly annoyed voice and looked at the old cupboards where his father kept the tools. "He spent most of the time here alone and tried to get something out of his head when he had an argument with my mother."

It was like yesterday for him. When he was quiet, he could still hear both parents screaming at each other. There had been violent arguments and Marisa and Margaret always cried when their parents argued. It was up to the brothers to comfort their sisters and look after them when their parents were not there for them.

It was truly a wonder that Lyra's grandparents were still happily married.

While Marcel was thinking, Sophia got into the old Mercedes. She carefully inspected the restored car. She could hardly get out of her astonishment, she couldn't believe how much work was put into this car. Every detail had been meticulously restored with a precision that was almost pathological.

"The last big argument was before Lyra was born, when my sister left Edward Coulter." Marcel started to tell as he takes the big tool bag and started sorting the tools. "My mother freaked out and my father defended Isa. They then separated for a short time in order to have their wounds healed before they spoke out for Isa's sake."

Marcel grimaced at the thought of this terrible time. He knew that Marisa still hadn't gotten over it. Sophia got out of the car and pulled him into a hug. She realized that it was difficult for him to talk about. She knew how much he cared about his family, especially about Lyra.

"I know it's all too good, darling, but Marisa is strong, she now has a man who loves her. Don't worry," Sophia tried to cheer Marcel up.

"I agree with you", Marcel takes a second tool bag and placed it on the table. "Please, stow everything that is useful in this tool bag."

"All right," Sophia sighed and rolled up her sleeves. Then she went to work.

* * *

Lyra sat with her mother at the little table in the old Delamare family living room. She had a book in front of her and was practicing reading. Pantalaimon sat as an ermine on the table in front of her, while her mother talked quietly with her adoptive father Noah.

"Lyra ... is the book good? I mean, I can't read so you have to tell me." Pan said mockingly. He always made fun of her when she tried to read and sometimes failed miserably.

"I'll make goulash out of you if you don't stop," she spat maliciously. "Nana has only just started teaching me to read." Lyra turned back to the book. She hates it when people try to tease her.

She began to read out loud what her grandma had recommended, and Marisa and Noah's eyes wandered to their daughter. They both listened carefully for a few moments. Sometimes, however, Lyra exaggerated her reading practice. On many evenings she sat in bed with a flashlight when she should have been asleep long ago.

"Lyra honey, I think you've practiced enough for today." Noah pulled the book away and got up to put it back on the shelf, which made Lyra pout.

"I need something to do, I'm bored, Noah. I'm bored!!"

"Then go into the garden and dig in the earth," Noah advised her with a smile. "You can get dirty if you want, the main thing is that you have fun." He sent Lyra outside and when the girl was gone, Marisa gave him an angry look.

She couldn't bear when Lyra came home dirty from her adventures on the family estate. It was then up to her to put Lyra in the bathtub and get her clean, or her mother would have a terrible fit of anger.

"Noah, at all costs I want to avoid our daughter becoming like those wild children who live on the houseboats." Marisa went to the door and pointed to her raging daughter, who was already a bit dirty. She had a big grin on her face and giggled out loud with joy. "You see that, that drives me crazy."

Some days when Noah took her to Jordan College with him, Lyra was always allowed to play with the local kids. However, it worried Marisa very much, she didn't like the Gyptians. They were just a few wild ones for her, while Noah valued them as much as Lyra's grandfather.

"What's the big deal, honey? She's a kid. Let her be like this a little longer," Noah told her. He smiled at Marisa with a big grin that usually made her give in. His charm was devilish.

"All right, but I'm warning you," Marisa replied threateningly, the expression on her face not very happy. "I don't want her to catch a bad cold again as she did a few weeks ago when she went swimming in the pond with that little kid Parslow."

"I appreciate that and as Lyra said this morning, I won't let you down, my dear." replied Noah, very satisfied. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulled Marisa close and kissed her.

Marisa loosened his tie a little. She had the same expression on her face as Lyra. Slowly her beautiful face came closer until she was with her mouth to his ear. "My old room is still exactly what it used to be," she whispered in his ear, giggling. "I can even lock it. Why don't we go upstairs and do some sport together?"

Noah grinned and exchanged an amused look with Hope and they both looked at Marisa. She went upstairs slowly in style. "Don't make me wait too long honey." She said seductively.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Noah takes off his jacket and went to the garden door. He called to Lyra, "honey, please stay in the garden. Me and mama disappear for a moment.”

Lyra signaled with a gesture that she understood and Noah went upstairs to Marisa.

Half an hour passed and Lyra's parents still hadn't reappeared. With a little force she pushed her little shovel into the ground and wandered back into the house. She was just busy taking off the sneakers Noah had given her when she suddenly heard a giggle from the first floor.

She thought of Noah's warning to stay in the garden, but the noises grew louder. She crawled up the stairs and the joyful giggle she heard was replaced by a moan of lust. Lyra herself, who was getting closer and closer, chewed her fingernails nervously and fearfully.

She reached the door, Pantalaimon snuggled closer to her. Both did not move and slowly lay down on the floor. Lyra pricked up her ears, she listened attentively to sounds for a few moments. Then suddenly she could hear her mother's soft voice, "Is she gone? Damn it if she catches us."

"Don't worry darling. It's probably just your tension ... Come here," Lyra heard kissing noises. Her mother moaned gently with pleasure and Lyra had to cover her mouth. She didn't want to make any noise.

"Lyra" The girl heard the soft and quiet voice of her nana standing on the stairs. She waved her over to her. She takes a key from her purse and pressed it into Lyra's hand.

"Listen to me carefully, my sweet little baby," said Stella in a whisper, "you put the key in the lock and turn it slowly, very carefully without making any noise. The door is then unlocked and then, you can storm into the room."

"But Nana isn't rude." Lyra asked curiously and bowed her head. She was unsure.

With a devilish smile, Stella replied, "Of course not dear. If you do what I tell you, I'll go with you to your favorite toy store." She gently pushed Lyra back towards the door.

"Remember what I told you." 

Lyra nodded, she turned the key, opened the door as quickly as possible and stormed into the room. At the same time she called loudly "Mama !!!" but with her mouth open she stood in front of the bed.

"Damn it Lyra ..." Marisa who was half naked screamed and pulled the covers over herself and Noah. She was furious at Lyra, but that subsided when she saw her mother peering into the room. She giggled with delight.

"You are the devil himself," she screamed maliciously. "Now you are inciting my daughter to catch me fucking." The expression on her face darkened and her mother quickly sought the distance. Her loud, amused laughter could be heard throughout the house.

Marisa looks back at Lyra, who was standing by the bed. Her eyes were big, her mouth was wide and her curious gaze was fixed on her mother.

"Momma, I have a question," Lyra said with a giggle and climbed onto the bed. She pushed the covers back a little and slipped underneath. She hugged her mother with her small arms and let her head rest on her mother's stomach. "You said out loud that I caught you fucking. What does that mean?"

"Why do you want to know? Asked her mother sullenly, putting on something.

"I watched Nana and Poppop through the keyhole," Lyra said, looking at her mother. She slowly climbed on top of her and then rested her head on her mother's soft chest. "Nana also moaned while Poppop was lying on top of her. She laughed with joy and kept screaming that Poppop should go on …. a little harder!"

“God in heaven!” Marisa puts both hands over her face. She would discuss the topic with her daughter later.

* * *

It was late in the evening when John Delamare was still on the terrace with his wife. They enjoyed both the silence with the greatest joy while their granddaughter slept peacefully on the couch. Lyra had spent the evening with them, which she had been doing a lot lately.

“Fox?”

Stella's husband looked at her. He stood by the railing to watch the stars. She pointed to the sleeping Lyra with a big smile. Both look at the small bundle and quietly listen to her gentle breathing.

"I like it when she sleeps," said Lyra's grandfather. He walked slowly to his wife's side. "She looks like you then, she buries herself just like you under the covers.”

His wife takes a sip of wine. "I know that ... you know Fox, sometimes I think it would have been better if she were my daughter," said Lady Stella thoughtfully, gently caressing the girl who was turning in her sleep. "She has so many of us both. The stubbornness, the ambition and the hair are ours ... I don't trust Marisa." Stella knew her daughter very well and knew that she was having trouble keeping Lyra under control.

"So you think your daughter is not a good mother." John answered and looked curiously at his wife. "That is new."

"I don't mean it badly Fox, only Isa still has a lot to learn. Our Lyra needs someone to educate her properly. Like us, you know what I mean?”

"I can understand you, but ..."

"I doubt that Isa is the right person for this position at the moment." Stella pulled Lyra closer to her. Now the girl was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Stella, why don't you talk to her?" John asked his wife. With one hand he plays with Lyra's curls. "You have experience with children. You raised four such rascals by yourself. More or less with my help."

"You're right, but," Stella paused, finally the pure anger burst out of her. "Whenever I want to talk to her about Lyra and want to give her advice, she blocks. She sends me away, she says that I meddle too much. I'm sick of it, Fox. We have to take Lyra's upbringing into our own hands!”

"Keep calm, Stella. You will wake her up," he made clear to his wife, but it was too late. Lyra turned in her sleep. she woke up.

Slowly Lyra opened her half-closed eyes. Just like Pantalaimon, she yawns quietly before looking into her grandma's eyes. She speaks in a sleepy voice, “Nana what's going on. Why are you screaming?”

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry," Stella replied in a whisper. "You must know that grandma accidentally got mad about something, don't worry. Close your eyes and try to sleep my sweet little baby."

Gently, Stella rocked her granddaughter, she began to caressed her hair along with her cheeks to put her back into a deep sleep. Very softly she sang a lullaby in a calm and melodic voice.

* * *

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes. Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep, pretty baby. Do not cry and I will sing a lullaby

Care you know not. Therefore sleep. While I o'er you watch do keep

Sleep, pretty baby. Do not cry and I will sing a lullaby.

Dream the dream you long to dream. Of all the wonderful things you've seen

Wipe away teardrops from those cheeks. And I will sing to you 'till you sleep

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes. Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry and I will sing a lullaby.

* * *

With the end of the song, Lyra was back in the land of dreams. Both grandparents were happy that it was not a big problem to put her granddaughter in a deep sleep.

Lyra was very exhausted from her adventures every evening and since Stella personally put her to bed almost every evening, she knew exactly what to do so that the little one could find the necessary rest to fall asleep.

Just like now, Stella always massaged Lyra's hair and the girl snuggled up against her. Stella liked that very much, it was the best feeling in the world for her.

"Stella, we're going to make a mother out of Marisa." John continued the conversation seamlessly from where it left off.

Stella nodded in agreement. "I'm going to show Marisa how to raise a child. She has problems and I have to help her out of the shit like a good mother would.”

John raised his glass, "I'm by your side, my darling." He takes a sip, “now that this is clarified, I suggest we go on vacation with Lyra. I have to go north next week. Lyra always wanted to see the armored bears. King Byrnison is always happy when I come."

Stella spoke, "Then I'll talk to Isa. I'm her mother and I..."

Suddenly the door opened and Sam the butler stepped onto the terrace. "I apologize for disturbing you, Lord Delamere, but a guest would like to speak to you."

At this late hour? "John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so surprised that his wife spoke for him." Please lead the guest into the living room, Sam.”

Sam bowed, "As you wish MyLady." He takes a few steps back, quietly closed the door and went back to the guest.

"I have a really bad feeling about it," said John of the strange situation. "It couldn't mean anything good."

"Don't always be so excited, my bunny!" Stella tried to make him understand. "It may be one of our business partners, but before we go to see him, we put Snow White to bed."

She carefully picked up Lyra and carried her back into the house. She wondered if she should take Lyra down to the second floor where her room was, but she loved having Lyra in her bed.

She looks at her husband with a pout. As the expression on his face indicated, he was strictly against putting Lyra in his own bed.

"No Stella, I won't give in," John says to her, holding the door open. "Not this time, please bring Lyra to her own bed."

But his wife kept trying. She strolled slowly over to him with the biggest pout he had ever seen. She takes his hand gently and ran it through Lyra's hair. "Come on, Fox, you like it when she cuddles with you. You always take her under your covers, put your arm around her and then you gently hug her. You smell her scent that is similar to mine, you feel her warmth and you just can't get enough."

"Why are you doing this to me? It's so tempting," sighed John, unsure of what to do. He exchanged a look with Athena, who looked at him benevolently. Then after a few excruciating moments, "I give in. Our little lion cub is allowed to sleep with us today."

"Thanks," she said, giggling with delight. She immediately went to her bed, where she gently laid Lyra down. The girl turned, moaning, suspecting that she was uncomfortable with the current situation. Then Stella grabbed her covers and put them gently over Lyra who then moaned satisfied. "Nana will be right back," she said, giving her a kiss.

Then she withdrew from the room and went into the large living room with her husband. Both take a seat on the large couch and waited for their guest to appear.

"I'm cuddling with her today," John said quietly to Stella.

"Forget it, I'll cuddle her," she responded with a chuckle as her daemon jumped onto her lap.

"No it's my turn. You always want ..." they continue to argue until the guest suddenly appears in front of them.

The guest was female and extremely pretty. She had long curly hair and was about her age. John Delamare immediately recognized his sister, "I thought you were dead. How is that possible?"

"You shouldn't always believe what you've seen, Fox."


	12. Lies, Truths and Admissions

“What would the board of directors think, Katherine? I can't reinstate you as Co-CEO.” John Delamare said to his sister, a little irritated.

But she just shook her head and replied, "This is our company, Fox. We can do whatever we want."

"But it is not that simple. I thought I'd lost you forever.” John said to her, still deeply shaken by his past.

"You didn't lose me big brother," Katherine put both of her hands on his shoulders and bowed her head down.

"Sis, what was so important that you had to leave the family?” 

“I can't tell you," she replied dismissively and takes a step back.

"But why Not?" John yelled at her. He was desperately trying to find out what his sister was hiding from him. Several times he asked her again in a raised voice, but she always refused.

The scraps flew between the two. They screamed so loud that it could be heard all over the house. The argument became more and more intense and finally Katherine stormed out of John's study, boiling with rage.

She was annoyed by her brother's questions, she maliciously insulted him, and let all her frustration erupt out of her. She threw a vase of flowers at him on purpose, but John got out of the line of fire in time.

He looked at the broken glass in shock and couldn't believe what his sister had done. He yelled at her, "Are you crazy? You could have killed me!" John cursed her as viciously as she insulted him. Then the next vase flew in his direction. The vase crashed once more loudly on the wall.

"I'm just fucking mad at you, Fox," she yelled back. "I don't want to argue with you, not over such a little thing!"

"Then please don't yell at me like that," he said considerably in a calmer tone, but the next low blow followed at the same time. "You are a vicious, little, black-haired witch."

"Get off your high horse and we can talk in peace, you damn bastard." Katherine runs down the stairs, wanting to go to the horses to calm down while her brother went back to his study. He closed the door with a crash

Unnoticed by either of them, Lyra heard everything. Whenever she heard her grandfather scream, she was always terrified of him. She tried desperately to distract herself, but it had no effect. So she hid like a scared rabbit.

Noah, who was also sitting in his study, which was specially furnished for him on the second floor of the house, had also noticed the violent argument between the two Delamare siblings. He was going through his notes and preparing himself for a business lunch to raise funds.

His daemon, Hope, drew his attention to the fact that he should check on Lyra because they both knew the girl hated arguments. So Noah left his study and walked down the hall until he reached Lyra's nursery at the end.

He quietly opened the door and peered into the room. "Come out darling," Noah called out clearly to Lyra. He waited a few moments, but little Lyra didn't answer and he was forced to enter the nursery. "You don't have to be afraid. Everything is fine, monkey." He tried to lure the girl out, but again she didn't answer or gestured.

So he had to do it the old-fashioned way, to look around. The bed was empty, but the covers had been used, so she had to hide here somewhere. Hope used her fine nose and recognized Lyra's unmistakable scent very quickly. The way led them to the wardrobe.

She points to the inside of the wardrobe with her big paw. "Noah, she's in there. There's no doubt about it."

"Then let's check it out," Noah turned, went quietly to the wardrobe, and opened it slowly. He pushed aside a couple of hangers and then saw the little girl. She was still trembling with fear, covered her ears with her hands, and had tears in her eyes while was sobbing.

Noah leaned down, gently reached in with long arms and gently took Lyra's hands from her ears. He said in a fatherly tone, "Don't worry, I'm here. You can come out, honey."

His hands gently clasped her small body. Slowly, he pulled the girl out of the dark wardrobe. Lyra's small hands immediately clung tightly around his neck when she was back outside and her small head snuggled against Noah's chest. Lyra herself was still sobbing softly.

"Hush Lyra", Noah's hands gently caressed her back. "It's over, we're going to my study and there you tell me everything." He closed the wardrobe door with his feet and carried his daughter back to his study.

He gently put her back on his feet and takes a seat in his armchair while Lyra preferred to stand with her head down.

"Honey, can you explain to me why you are hiding in your wardrobe?" Noah asked in a calm tone.

Lyra looked at him sadly and replied, "Grandpa scares me when he gets loud." She wailed, shedding a few more tears. "I'm afraid he'll take out his anger on me."

"Lyra, your grandfather would never do that. He loves you too much for that," he said with a chuckle and picks up a handkerchief which he used to wipe the tears from her face. It was clear to him when he caught Lyra's last tear that she had only built up this fear because she takes a lot to heart as well as projecting a lot on herself.

"Don't worry darling, Grandpa is stubborn." Said Noah knowingly. "He wants everything to happen the way he wants it to. He's always right and he makes that clear."

Noah lifts the standing Lyra onto his lap and hugged her while Lyra’s arms grabbed half of his body. Her little head rubbed against his chest, while she giggled softly.

"You really are a little cuddly bear, just like your mother, our little mama bear." Noah said with a giggle while He leaned back.

Noah often thought of his old life when he cuddled with Lyra or Marisa. He missed his home even though he cursed it. His sister still lived there and kept running the shop. Occasionally, she wrote him letters. His ex-wife and son were just an invention to fool Lyra (Chapter 8). Slowly, she got used to accepting him as a father.

At the moment she needed one.

Lyra puts her hand gently on his face. Then she slowly let her hand slide over his face. "You shaved. I like that," she commented, with a giggle. "I can't stand your beard. It's so scratchy."

"Your mother likes my beard." Noah gently takes Lyra's small hand and let it slide over his shaved face once more. But after a few moments, she pulled her hand away. She let her legs dangle briefly and then jumped off his lap. She fixed her hairstyle like her mother, then changed the subject.

"I have to persuade Grandpa to reconcile with Aunt Katherine. I have to go," Lyra said softly and then left the room.

"If she gets something on her mind ..." Noah shakes his head with a laugh and turned back to his desk. "Hope, I love her with everything I have. I can still remember when I ..." Noah suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Hope a little bit worried.

"Just a memory. I've already forgotten it. You can rest again, I have to work," Noah grabbed his pencil again, then continued to work through his notes.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Pan his best friend Lyra, who was busy waiting for the kitchen staff. Two cool lemonades were currently prepared for her.

"It will work, Pan." She made it clear to him once more. Her gaze turned back to the kitchen. With arms crossed, she watches the kitchen staff. The cool liquid was poured into two glasses. Then they were placed on a tray.

The kitchen lady takes the tray into her hands and carefully passed the tray over to Lyra. She spoke with an eyebrow raised, “Lyra you won't run through the house. Otherwise your grandma will get angry!”

"Yes, Miss Miller," Lyra replied with a smile and disappeared from the kitchen. Then slowly she went up the stairs to the second floor. In her mind she went through her plan again. After a few moments, she reached the door from her grandfather's study. Lyra put the tray down, her heart began to pound, she was trembling.

"I'm with you Lyra!" Pan said confidently and turned into a little monkey. Gently, he let his hand slip into Lyra's tender hand.

"I know my dear Pan," Lyra replied softly, "time to tame the angry papa bear.”

She knocked politely on the door and takes the tray back into her hands. Pan waits a few seconds before he climbs on her shoulders. With his hand he grabbed the doorknob and pressed it. The door opens and both entered the study.

Lyra’s Grandpa sat at his large wooden desk, working. While his daemon lay sprawled next to his chair. Both were extremely calm, although John had been arguing with his sister up until half an hour ago.

"Grandfather?"

"What do you want?" John hissed annoyed. He takes off his reading glasses and tossed them back onto a folder. His mood so thought Lyra wasn't very happy at the moment.

"Grandpa, I have something for you!" She answered in a voice that almost trembled with fear. Then, she walked slowly to him while Athena stood up and made room for Lyra. She crawled secretly around John and suddenly stood behind Lyra.

Her majestic head was bowed, her eyes firing as she growled suspiciously and kept an eye on Lyra.

In fear, little Pan immediately hid behind Lyra's legs. He turned quickly into a mouse and climbed up Lyra's left leg until he could slip into the little pocket of her dress. Then Lyra continued on her way until she stood in front of her grandfather.

Lyra's grandfather quickly noticed when she stood in front of him that she was clearly tense. He leaned back in his chair and waited to see what she would do next. He suspects Lyra had something specific in mind. She held out the tray on which the two glass where placed. She spoke softly, "I've made you a cool lemonade."

John takes his glass from the tray. He watched her reaction closely and asked her in an annoyed voice. "What do you really want from me?!"

"I want ..." Lyra began to sweat. Her hands started to shake. The tray swayed, Lyra's glass rustled back and forth. Suddenly her uncle Marcel appeared behind her.

"Lyra? Everything okay with you?"

Completely embarrassed, Lyra dropped the tray. Her fear knew no boundaries and she stormed out of the room as fast as she could.

* * *

Sophia, who was planning her husband's next trip, was sitting in the living room. She was completely surprised when Lyra suddenly appeared. The girl climbed onto the couch immediately and as quickly as Sophia had never seen it before. Then Lyra crawled into Sophia's lap and tried to hug her as tightly as possible.

"Lyra!! ... Come to me right now!"

Lyra's grandfather entered the living room. He was beside himself with excitement and concern. His eyes tried desperately to find his granddaughter until he saw her in Sophia's arms. Lyra immediately buried her face. She didn't dare look at her grandfather, who was still standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Sophia, who noticed that something was wrong, gently moved Lyra down from her lap. "Lyra, what's the matter with you?" She asked worried, "why are you running away from Grandpa John?"

Lyra, who saw her grandfather's gaze, did not want to explain herself, so she quickly searched the distance. She escaped through another door and stormed back up the stairs.

“Lyra please stay here, for God's sake!” John sighed in annoyance and slowly ran after her. He called her name once more several times, but Lyra didn't stop running. She quickly went back to her room and slammed the door shut.

John came up to the door and knocked hard a few times. "Lyra, please open the door."

"Go away you're scaring me!" She yelled back, "I wish that you leave me alone!"

"Please Lyra, I'm not angry with you." said John in a calm tone. "We can talk about anything, but please you have to open the door for me, honey."

"I said, Leave me alone!"

"It's okay Lyra. I'm going away," John said and steps back from the door.

He had two options, either he could find someone to bring Lyra to her senses or he kicked the door open. Option number two would be the simplest solution, but he didn't dare. That would only piss off Lyra so John went back to his study where it all began. Then he dialed his wife's number.

Stella appeared half an hour later. She had been away doing some jobs that required her special skills. Very unusual on these days, she was wearing her police uniform. The fashionable uniform itself was designed in a simple black.

A nice jacket, a white blouse with a skirt and black high heels were the trademark. There were numerous badges on her jacket that indicated that she was a commissioner. The highest rank of the Metropolitan Police Service. More precisely, she was the chief of police for all of England.

Her husband was amazed. If she wore her uniform again it had to mean that she had come back from retirement. "Stella honey, are you working again?" John asked with a smirk.

"Yes, on the initiative of the cardinal personally," she replied with a giggle and approached her husband.

"Okay, I think your little trips to the company or hospital were too boring for you."

“I absolutely agree with you,” she replied and gave him a loving kiss. “I will work full time until I can teach Lyra, then I'll work at home more often. Also you don't have to worry about Lyra's upbringing. Everything will be perfect."

"I know that." John replied and returned her kiss. Then he looked at Lyra's nursery.

"Now to the actual topic," Stella handed John her folder along with her hat then she entered the room. Just like Noah, she searched the room until her husband, who was watching her, pointed to the wardrobe.

Stella nodded and opened it. She had to move some hangers but then finally she saw Lyra. “There you are, come out honey," she said in a whisper, clapping her hands once. "Don't worry, grandpa isn't angry."

"Grandma Stella ... I'm sorry."

"I know," Stella pulled the scared girl out of the wardrobe and lifted her up. Immediately Lyra clung to her neck just like a little monkey. "Everything is fine my darling. Nana is here," Stella whispered softly and caressed Lyra's hair gently to calm and comfort her. She knew that Lyra was sensitive. It was difficult to change that.

"We're going to my bedroom now, honey, and there you'll calmly describe everything to me."

* * *

Around evening, all family members gathered at London's best restaurant to celebrate the return of Katherine Delamare. Every family member entered the restaurant with some tension in their stomachs. The last party had degenerated into a brawl and Lyra was badly injured.

Especially Marisa, wanted to avoid exposing Lyra to such a danger again. Her daughter suffered from a headache for days and vomited several times a day. It even went so far that Marisa had to sleep in Lyra's room for the time being.

With this in mind, Marisa approached the receptionist.

"Mrs. Coulter pleased to welcome you back," the lady greeted Lyra's mother.

“I wish you a good evening," Marisa replied with a smile. "We have reserved a table for tonight.”

The lady nodded and looked in her register. She flipped through the page once until she found the reservation. Then she closed the book and said kindly, “If you want to follow me, please." The lady got up from her table and beckoned the family over to her. She led the family to their table.

Of course, Lyra sprinted ahead and reached the table first. She climbed onto a chair and held the name card so far up as she could.

"Get off the chair young lady!" Marcel walked towards her with quick steps and Lyra climbed down as quickly as possible. Her uncle's look was annoyed.

"I'm sorry uncle," she said with a slight giggle without looking at him.

"Lyra you are close to driving home again," Marcel replied and pointed to the free chair with her name card. "Sit down in your chair!" With a pat on the butt he sent her away.

As quickly as Lyra could, she takes a seat in her chair. Her legs dangled and her smile was wide as always. Pantalaimon crawled onto her lap then she looked around. One after the other, her family members took their places, including Marisa and Noah, who sat to her left and right as seen from Lyra.

Then the nice waitress handed out the menus. Each family member was given one in turn except Lyra. She had to watch helplessly as everyone else calmly studied the menu. "Mommy," she said in a low tone, shaking once strongly on Marisa’s arm. "I don't have a menu.”

Marisa immediately pulled her onto her lap. She moved Lyra a little on her lap so she could lean against her chest. Now she handed the menu to her daughter and threw her arms around her. It then took a few minutes for Lyra to choose her meal with a few friendly hints from Marisa.

The waitress then came to her table. She takes out her notepad and a pen and noted the order. Then she disappeared again.

While the Delamare family was waiting for the meal, Katherine Delamare was informed about what had happened in her absence. She was shocked to hear everything about Lyra's sad past. Immediately, she expressed her regret for the death of her father. She knew Lord Asriel personally.

Marisa also told her that Lyra's biggest wish was to finally take his name, her heir. It was the most important thing he had left for her except the land and the house that was rebuilt. But Marisa knew that her mother would never let Lyra ever take Belacqua as a surname. 

In any case, lively talk continued about Lord Asriel until it made Lyra cry.

She was crying loudly in her mother's arms and of course she tried to comfort her. "It's okay Lyra, mama is here." She whispered reassuringly, "I know you miss your real father, but he wouldn't want you to cry."

Wordless, Lyra wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. She clung to her. Noah also tried to calm Lyra. He gently caressed her back and together with Marisa whispered words of compassion in Lyra's ears but no matter how hard Noah tried, at the moment he couldn't give love to Lyra like a father should.

However, Noah tried his best and he knew sadly it would never be enough, if Lyra could not accept him as a father. Then, He looks around unobtrusively. All present guests stared at the Delamare table as if they had nothing else to do.

After all, he couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. He spoke quietly to Marisa, "honey get out of here with her immediately. The day was hard for her. She's sleepy and needs to rest."

“That'll be the best," Marisa immediately got up from her chair like her mother. Stella didn't want to take her eyes off Lyra. Both women put on their coats and then left the restaurant with the crying child.

A few minutes later a horde of waiters appeared with the food. The elaborately prepared food was placed gently in front of the Delamares. Then they started eating and Katherine immediately dropped the next atomic bomb. "I looked for dad, Fox. I found him ..... He lives in Russia."

"What?!," John Delamare was speechless. A shiver ran down his spine because Katherine told him the truth he wanted to know. Quickly, however, he became furious, he dropped his cutlery with a crash. "Why did he do this, Kate. Why did the old bastard leave us?"

Calmly, Katherine cut a piece of her steak and put it in her mouth. She thought for a moment. She couldn't tell her brother any more lies, so she tried to tame his anger by revealing more about her father than she was supposed to.

"Dad only did it for you," she said bitterly and looked down. She played with her fingers nervously. "He couldn't stand Mom anymore. He had to leave, John. Otherwise he would never have been happy again."

"Please tell me why he never came back?” He asked excitedly, "Before you disappeared, my wife, Stella, chased our mother to hell once and for all."

"He just said to me that it wasn't necessary."

"That old bastard. I'm going to kill him Kate," John replied furiously. He hated his father for what he had done. Frank Delamare, his own father, had abandoned his family. He could never forgive him for it, but apparently his sister who hated her father had done the opposite.

"You are not doing this big brother," she said, approaching her big brother. John got up from his chair. Now he was standing in front of his sister. With a height of 1.90 m, he towered over many of his friends and family members.

"So what do you suggest?" he asked her and looked down at the 1.71m tall Katherine.

We'll visit him," she replied and opened her hair clip. Her long and slight curly red hair falls over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkle with malice and she says to her brother, "Then he can explain it to you.”

* * *

While the rest of the Delamare were having dinner, Marisa Coulter got ready for her work. She went out of her bedroom and was suddenly stopped.

"Marisa?!"

"What is it, mother? I have to go soon," Marisa entered her mother's bedroom.

"Help me with my hair," Stella replied to her daughter. She pushed the brush into her hand’s.

"If it is nothing more," replied Marisa somewhat sarcastically and takes a chair which she places behind her mother's chair before she sits down and brushes her mother's hair gently.

"I'm worried about Lyra," Stella entrusted to her daughter. She bowed her head a little sadly.

"You don't have to worry Mummy," Marisa made it clear to her. Gently she picked up her mother's long blonde hair and let the brush slide from top to bottom.

"Marisa, I just want to tell you that Lyra needs help. She hasn't processed the death of her father since you had talked about him with her."

Marisa sighed and grunted once briefly. She then continued to brush her mother's hair without saying another word. She exerted a little more force and her mother, who had slight curly hair, occasionally cried out in pain.

Marisa let out her frustration that had pent up. Her mother had gone too far. It was like a call to Lyra to see a psychiatrist immediately. At the same moment, her mother thought that too, but she didn't mean it that way. She preferred to have a detailed conversation with Lyra about her father.

After another painful moment for her, Stella suddenly cried out, "Marisa!" She pulled her head away and got up from her chair. With her left hand she grabbed a white hair tie with which she tied her hair together. She reached for her white satin robe, her eyes were still vicious towards her daughter, slowly she puts on her satin robe as she approached her daughter again.

Marisa, who looked at her mother maliciously, pulled her to her and picked up the loose satin waist belt. She pulled firmly on both sides. She led the waist belt around her once and tightened it with one pull. Stella moaned briefly while holding her hands up.

"Your father called me," Stella said coldly to her daughter as she tightened the waist belt again.

"What did my beloved father want from you, mother?" Marisa asked with an annoyed voice.

"He will visit your grandfather Frank in Russia and won't be home for a while," she replied, brushing a strand of hair from her daughter's face. Then she also dropped a bomb, "Before your aunt suddenly appeared, we wanted to take Lyra up to the north with us."

"Why?" Marisa said, seething with anger. "Mother, the north is not a place for a child."

“It would have been just a little vacation," Stella went back to her bed and put both hands on her bedside table. She spoke again, "I wouldn't have let her out of my sight."

"A little vacation?" Marisa shakes her head in amazement, "Just think what could have happened. I know you mean it well, but Lyra is still too small. She is not ready yet for a trip like that."

"She's not ready yet," said Stella. She sarcastically imitated her daughter's voice. She takes a large sip of wine and continued to provoke her daughter until Marisa started to giggle amused.

She knew that her mother could hardly see that she was wrong. She approached her mother and takes the glass from her hand. With a sip, she drank the rest of the wine. Then she put the glass down and kissed her mother on the forehead. She spoke, "Mummy, I am your grandchild's mother. I decide when she goes on vacation.”

"You're right my darling," Stella nodded in agreement.

Marisa smoothed her cream trench coat. She wanted to go back to the door but her mother stopped her again.

"Marisa, I think you should talk to Sophia about Lyra," she told her calmly.

“You want to send her to our in-house psychotherapist," Marisa replied somewhat sarcastically and continued after a short break. "It's okay, I have no objection."

Of course, Marisa trusted her sister-in-law but she didn't let go of the feeling that her mother was just looking for a reason to prove that she was a bad mother. Or was it just Stella's motherly instinct that drove her to help her daughter when it was most needed, but maybe it was a combination of both.

Marisa never knew what her mother was thinking. Most of the time she had less good things in mind, but since Lyra had lived with her, things had calmed down. She rarely showed her typical facial expression of maliciousness. Then her eyes flashed and her devilish smile was visible.

At the moment this expression was visible, "It's the best of her.”

"Please mother, I don't want to do that," Marisa burst into tears and bowed her head sadly.

Stella felt the need to comfort her daughter. She pressed Marisa's head to her chest and massaged her hair.

"Marisa, I'm not doing this for fun, you’ll talk to Sophia. I command you," spoke Stella with a bittersweet voice. She continued to massage gently.

For the last time Marisa tried desperately to rebel against her mother's will but Stella had her daughter firmly in her grasp.

"Hush Marisa, I know you're scared but it has to be. You will do what I tell you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mama, I'll do what you ask for," replied Marisa with a trembling voice. She cried her soul out of fear for Lyra. She was angry with herself for not being able to handle the situation. "I should trust you more, mama." Marisa continued knowingly because her mistake had avenged itself bitterly. "I'm so sorry that I don't listen to your advice.

"Exactly my darling," Stella replied in a soft voice, her embrace tightened and her tenderness intensified. "You have to trust me if you want to help Lyra properly. I am there for you if you have any questions."

"Thank you mama," replied Marisa. She pulled herself gently away from her mother and went to the door.

"Give Lyra a kiss from me," she said at the end, wiping the tears from her face. "Tell her mama loves her. I have to go."

* * *

It was already late at night when Noah was suddenly woken up. He sat up slowly and switched on the small lamp. He already wanted to call Marisa but then he noticed when he touched his right side of the bed that she was not there. Marisa had been on night shifts since Monday.

Noah looked to his left. Hope had woken up too, she was still very tired like him. Then they both heard another scream and Hope looked worriedly at the door. "That was the little one. We should check on her."

Noah nodded and immediately jumped out of bed. He briefly straightens his shirt before heading to the second floor where Lyra's room was.

"I hope it's not one of her nightmares," said Noah, worried about the girl, "where she is eaten by a giant gummy bear."

"A child's imagination can be strange. I remember your dreams as a child."

"I know, like Lyra's dreams, they were very lively."

Noah arrived at Lyra's room and quickly opened the door. Immediately, Hope storms into the room like lightning, she reaches Lyra's bed first.

With a sharp jump she landed on the bed. She looks at Lyra briefly and then turns to Pantalaimon. She strokes him with her big paw and waits for him to calm down. Then she carries the daemon to the ground, where she takes care of the little lion cub.

In the meantime, Noah turned on the little night lamp. He saw that Lyra was shaking and sweaty. Her eyes were slightly reddish. So she must have cried for fear of her nightmare.

"The giant gummy bears again?" Noah asked in a whisper.

Lyra nodded in agreement. Her fear slowly subsided for the moment because Noah was in the room, but she had had these nightmares for a long time. So Noah feared that it had something to do with her trauma.

"Come with me," Noah pushed the covers back. He picked up her little hand and Lyra got up slowly and sleepily. He led her carefully and slowly out of the room. Before he takes the child to his bed, however, they both made a detour to the kitchen.

Lyra was placed on the large work surface. She herself grabbed her daemon and hugged it protectively against her small chest. Meanwhile, Noah takes a saucepan and heated some milk. He explained that when he was a little younger himself, he always made hot milk for his sister when she couldn't sleep.

When the milk was hot, he poured the liquid into a cup and refined it with a spoonful of honey. He then gave Lyra the finished drink. "You know what to do." he said with a giggle and watched Lyra. Slowly, she brought the cup to her mouth. Then she started drinking with big sips.

Noah watched her anxiously. He didn't like to see Lyra drinking so quickly, "Please, drink slowly darling." But Lyra ignored him and continued to drink with large sips until the cup was empty, then Noah's fear was gone.

"Time to sleep Lyra," He lifted Lyra off the work surface and led her to the third floor. They both reached Marisa's bedroom. Noah opened the door and entered with Lyra. Then he went back to his bed, but Lyra hesitated. She was just as scared of Noah as when she first met him.

Only when her mother was alone did she sleep in this bed. She had once referred Noah as her father, but that was a long time ago and since then she has distanced herself from him.

"Lyra honey come to bed." Noah said to her gently, but Lyra still hesitated. She stood on the spot and hugged her cuddly toy to her chest. She struggled with herself, but Noah tried everything to make her give in. He didn't want her to sleep alone that night. 

Then finally the feelings and emotions Lyra felt overwhelmed her. She burst into tears, "I ... I want my p.... p... pa ... papa .... I want him so much!"

"Papa is here. Come to bed my little darling," he said with all his persuasiveness and with such love in his voice that Lyra stormed into bed. Noah just had to open his covers and Lyra crawled under it. She snuggled up to him as tightly as she could. The tears dampened Noah's shirt.

Papa, don't leave me alone! She said, screaming in pain. "I'm so afraid!"

"Lyra, don't be scared," Noah sat up with Lyra in his arms. He gently rocked the still crying child. "Darling, Papa won't go, I am and always will be there for you. You are safe with me."

Lyra fell silent and sought comfort from him. Noah was only too happy to give her what she wanted. He knew exactly that neither Lyra's two uncles nor her grandfather could give her this fathers love. Only he could do that.

He was her mother's husband. He was her father.


	13. What I think about my mother...

Sophia had been preparing for the conversation with Lyra in the last few days. She knew it would not be easy to talk to her niece about Lord Asriel. For days she had spoken to Marcel or the other family members about what questions to ask or how to familiarize Lyra with the situation.

Also, she had watched the girl closely over the past few days, taking notes on how she behaved or how she treated her family members. Sophia had particularly analyzed the girl's dealings with her mother. Marisa would play a big role even if she weren’t present when the conversation would take place.

Sophia did all this to prepare for the greatest task of her life to date, and now the preparation time was over. Calmly, she led her niece to one of the guest rooms. She opened the door and let Lyra enter.

"Please take a seat on the couch," she said in a sweet voice and pointed to something else. "If you want to snuggle up, I have a blanket for you too, dear. She's on the armchair."

Slowly and quietly without Lyra noticing, Sophia locked the door. Nobody should bother her, even if she knew that the family members were somewhere in the house with their ears perked up. They all wanted to hear something, but she refused them that with great joy.

Also, Sophia wanted to prevent Lyra from running away from the truth. The girl herself rushed to the chair and grabbed the blanked. Then she stormed on to the couch and literally buried herself under it. Only her head was peering out. Pantalaimon takes his place at her side as a small house cat.

"Can I get something to drink?" Lyra asked in a low voice.

"Surely dear," Sophia replied and pulled out a decorated glass which she placed on the table in front of Lyra. She filled the glass with some water. “I leave the glass here so you can take it anytime. If you want more let me know."

"I'll take that into account, Aunt Sophia."

"OK!" Sophia takes a seat in her cozy armchair. She placed herself so that Lyra had to turn to see her. The girl should only concentrate on her voice. What she saw was completely irrelevant, today only the voice counted, so the conversation with each other.

Sophia's daemon Patsy stretched out at her feet while she crossed her legs and reached for a pad and a pencil. On a small table beside her was a glass of wine in case she needed something to calm her nerves.

"Well Lyra," Sophia starts the conversation. She opened her pad and continued, "can you tell me why we are both in this room today?"

"You want to talk to me about Lord Asriel.”

Sophia nodded approvingly, "That's right. I'd like to ask you a simple question first dear. What do you know about your real father?"

Lyra shakes her head as she reached for her glass, taking sip. Afterwards she spoke, "I don't know any more than mama told me."

"I want to hear it from you Lyra," replied Sophia calmly, giggling softly.

"My true father... Lord Asriel Belacqua," Lyra hesitated. She puts the glass on the table. Her legs started to move back and forth, showing her nervousness.

Sophia felt this. She wrote something down and then continued to hack in Lyra’s memories. "Come on Lyra," she said in a calm voice. "Tell me everything that comes to your mind."

"Mama says he was very proud and handsome," she replied giggling. "He had a beard and his black hair together with his dark eyes are said to have given him an aura that attracted mama.”

Lyra closed her eyes and imagined her father. She could literally see her parents together, lying lovingly in each other's arms. She started to giggle once more, "Once they loved each other very much I was made."

"That's right Lyra dear," said Sophia with a smile, she takes a sip of wine. "Your mother will explain how babies are made in the future."

"She will, Aunt Sophia," Lyra sighed. "But how Lord Asriel died I never knew," she said deeply sad.

"It's all right," Pan tried to comfort her. He licked her hands with his cat's tongue to calm her. She had tilted her head and sobbed. Sophia paused briefly. She left Lyra alone for a few moments of silence and watched her closely before continuing the conversation.

"Your father died when you were a baby," Sophia told little Lyra. "He tried to protect you from Edward Coulter who tried to kill you because your Mother left him. She decided then afterwards together with your uncle Marcel, never to tell you the whole truth.”

"I know," Lyra crossed her hands. She felt an unprecedented anger against her mother.

"Does that make you feel betrayed, Lyra?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, I had a right to know the truth!" Lyra replied sullenly, her daemon showing clear signs of anger.

"Why? Your mother has every right to keep it from you." Sophia said to irritate Lyra. She could never understand why Marisa wanted to keep it from Lyra.

In the meantime Lyra rose a bit from the couch. She looked straight into her aunt's eyes. She said in an angry voice, "mama should have told me, but she pushed me away. I wanted to learn as much as I could about Lord Asriel, but she always said that I was too young.”

"I can understand your mother if you ask me," Sophia replied and paused again. She leaned back and let a contented sigh escape as she wrote something in her pad.

Lyra watched her curiously for a few moments before she dropped back onto the couch and retreated herself back under her blanket.

"She doesn't know what to say herself," Pan said to Lyra very certain, in his opinion.

"Pan, she knows exactly what to say," she replied pouting. "Mama chose her to talk to me for a reason."

"I don't doubt that but she certainly used to know you better when we lived in London." Pan spat with a lot of mockery in his voice, "now her daily life consists only of doing chores for your uncle." 

He knew that Sophia had ignored Lyra herself a bit lately, but Lyra quickly takes the wind out of his sails. "I can always come to her if I need something. She never lied to me, she would never dare." Lyra pushed the blanket away again, leaning against the cuddly pillow. She could hear Sophia moving in her chair.

The slowed scratching of the pen signaled that Sophia was back in the conversation. "Your mother wanted to protect you," she said calmly. "Imagine that your father was a murderer and he beat your mother would you have wanted to know everything about him?"

Lyra was completely confused. She shakes her head in disbelief, "but my father was not a murderer."

"It doesn't matter Lyra," Sophia remarked grumpy. "Please, answer my question.”

"I don't think I really would have wanted to know anything about him!" Lyra replied honestly, "what does it matter? My father was a good man," she told Sophia excitedly.

Pan jumped from her lap to the floor and hissed at Pats, but he remained lying calmly in front of Sophia's chair. He sensed that Sophia had hit a sore spot that upset Lyra and put her in a very unpleasant situation. "You could say that he was a good man, but Asriel also had his dark sides," Sophia told her niece, somewhat offended. "Lyra, some truths about your biological father you should only learn later."

"What are you not telling me?” Lyra rose and grabbed the glass on the table again, taking a sip once more. She thought about what to say and when she had finished drinking, she had found a logical explanation. "Mama must have told you what to tell me. She always does," she said proudly to her aunt, who was amused by her statement.

"Really?" she replied giggling. "I can assure you, your mother has no control over what I tell you and what I choose to leave out."

Right now Lyra looked like a little version of her mother. Her hands had clenched in a fist while her face showed an angry grimace, which amused Sophia even more than it worried her. With a big smile, she said, "I can hear out of your answers that you're angry with her."

"Yes I'm angry!" Lyra replied yelling and buried herself under her blanket. Pantalaimon did the same and jumped from the floor onto the couch before he retreated under the blanket and pressed himself against Lyra.

Sophia puts her pad away. She rose from her seat and smoothed her dress before approaching the couch. She takes a seat quietly on the edge of the couch and gently pushed the blanket away a bit with her delicate hands.

Out came little Lyra. She was furious with sadness and immediately grabbed the blanket once more and pulled it back. "I don't feel like talking to you anymore," she suddenly yelled at Sophia without a warning. She pulled the blanket tighter around her like a small fortress that could not be penetrated.

"Lyra please you have to talk to me," Sophia pulled the blanket away. She leaned over the small child while her face looks worried. Tenderly, she caressed the girl’s reddish cheek before placing a strand behind her little ear with two fingers. "Please tell me what's bothering you about your mama, my love."

"She's never around," Lyra complained. "Whenever I want something from her, she pushes me aside. It's not fair. She always finds an excuse to put me off. She just wants to be left alone because she's supposed to be too exhausted from her work.”

"Okay, well, who's gonna be there for you if your mother doesn't take care of you?"

"Grandma and grandpa!" Lyra said with a big smile.

“What are your grandparents doing differently? What do you say personally makes you happy when you are with them?”

"Grandma never pushes me aside, she always has time for me although she's working again." Lyra said lovingly about her grandma, "she knows what I like. I can see that she enjoys spending time with me.”

They spent a lot of time together. Stella painted pictures with her or played together with her granddaughter in her room. Everything that Marisa should have done was done by Grandma Stella. She always had the patience to deal with Lyra when Marisa didn't have time or wasn’t there for her.

“Grandpa is something special. He always knows what I want. We often go out together. I accompany him to a business lunch or we go to visit grandma in her office at the police station.”

Lyra told Sophia about her grandfather. For Lyra he was the only company that was there for him during the day.

“I remember a day when grandma was angry with him. Together with me he hid behind a couch and threw a cake into grandma's face. She chased us through the house. First her jacket flew then her shoes in our direction. We escaped into grandpa's study and giggled while grandma screamed outside. She literally beat up the door.”

"I remember that too," replied Sophia, laughing loudly, and her face relaxed for a few moments before she got serious again. She asked her niece next, "Noah, what does he do differently than your mother?"

"He's like Grandma," Lyra said about him first. "I ignored him a lot earlier and I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt mommy by pushing him away from me. I got closer to him than I expected. I love it when I can sleep in his arms. It calms me down just as much as when mommy holds me in her arms."

Lyra bowed her head sadly. She longed for the attention of her mother, which she lacked, Pan also felt that and snuggled closer to her.

She continued to listen attentively to Sophia's clear and calm voice, "honey you said to me that you didn't want to hurt your mother, although you felt hurt by her at the moment. You're not angry with her because you know she's right about your father.”

Sophia correctly summarized the results of her observations and came to the actual conclusion.

"You've suffered a trauma and then closed yourself off to everyone," said Sophia in a calm voice, explaining like a mother and putting an arm around Lyra. "You never accepted that your mother clearly said she won't tell you more about your biological father. You couldn't handle never having a father.”

Lyra suddenly felt a distress that she had felt the first time Marisa had told the story about Asriel. Her hands began to shake and she started to sweat. "I didn't close myself off! I did not suffer a trauma! I can handle the situation," she talked herself into a rage and she kept pointing her finger at Sophia. "Everything would be better if my mother weren’t so controlling."

"Lyra that's not true," Sophia shakes her head.

"Oh, yes, I hate her," Lyra yelled at Sophia. She smashed at her aunt with her hands. But she herself barely felt pain and tried to get Lyra under control.

Once more, Lyra screamed a few times that she hated her mother, but soon she started to cry. She clung to Sophia as tight as she could. Her hands slapped Sophia's back slightly. She screamed her anger and pain out of herself, then she collapsed.

Marcel immediately unlocked the door, rushed into the room, and helped Sophia take care of Lyra. He takes Lyra in his arms while Sophia was looking for something soothing for Lyra. She went upstairs to Lyra's nursery. She grabbed the extra-large teddy bear that was a gift from Matthew, then she returned to her husband.

Marcel handed his niece back over to Sophia who hugged the child lovingly. She whispered soothing words while Lyra, wrapped in a blanket, played with her teddy bear.

"Hush my little Lyra. You're gonna calm down first then I give you back into your mother's care. You will need her now more than ever before."

* * *

A good hour later Lyra was standing in the entrance hall together with her aunt Margaret who was busy putting a thin jacket on Lyra.

"Sophia told me everything," she said sadly to her niece. "I'm very sorry you feel that way right now. We should have prevented this from happening earlier.” With a jerk she pulled the zipper up and closed the jacket securely. After that she put a scarf on Lyra.

"Aunt Margaret, I'm so sorry." She said in a low voice.

Margaret looked up in surprise. Her eyes widened and she didn't understand the meaning of the statement. "I don't know that you mean dear," she said with a frown.

"In my rage," Lyra explained crestfallen, "I accused my mother badly without her being able to defend herself. I feel guilty."

"Please don't blame yourself," Margaret replied encouragingly. "Your mommy had sensed that you would say something like that. Don't worry, my little bunny."

With one hand she picked up the red backpack and helped Lyra to strap it on. Then, Margaret opened the door. Together with Timber, who stood beside her, she watched Lyra anxiously leave the house.

"Have fun dear," she wished Lyra with a wink. "Your mommy will pick you up soon.”

It took Lyra a few moments to leave the house but then she stood alone outside. She pulled the backpack tighter and she suddenly felt lost. It was so quiet and silent around her. She could only hear the birds and the rustle of the wind.

The forecourt of the estate was deserted, although at that time of day employees of the house could often be observed. Lyra takes a seat on the cold stone steps. She sings a song quietly.

* * *

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of a dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of a dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird by The Beatles / Written by Paul McCartney / Taken from The White Album (1968)

* * *

But then the ground seemed to shake. A black stallion appeared out of nowhere like lightning and stopped a few yards away from Lyra. He shakes his majestic mane before Lyra's mother got off him.

In her black boots, she looked bigger and more frightening than ever. She wore her long, curly brown hair down. The hair framed her slightly flushed cheeks. Her make-up was perfect as always and, together with the blue riding jacket and white trousers, made a fashionable, devilish combination.

"Hello mother," Lyra greeted Marisa very formally and carefully. She had lowered her gaze slightly and her hands together.

"Lyra my darling it is lovely to see you," Marisa replied with a giggle. "I hope you didn't have to wait too long for me."

"No, Mother" again a formal reply. Marisa suspected that Lyra was a little afraid of her. She moved closer to her daughter while Oz leapt from her shoulders to the floor to Pan for a chat.

"Lyra, you don't have to call me mother," she said with a pout and pulled her daughter into a hug. She squeezed them more lovingly than ever before and continued. "I know that you feel depressed about some insults that you didn't intentionally wanted to say against me. But I'm not mad at you."

"But I have been naughty and you must punish me!" Lyra replied determinedly to her skeptical looking mother, but the skepticism soon turned into an amused and joyful smile.

"For what, my darling?" She asked her daughter and lifted her up. „I have disappointed you. When you needed me the most, I was not there for you. I was naughty Lyra. I should be punished for it."

“Mommy you didn't do anything wrong," said Lyra, caressing her mother's back. "I should have given you more understanding.”

“No, Lyra you do not need to apologize. I have to apologize for my behavior towards you.” She gave her a kiss on the mouth. “I'm so sorry my beloved daughter, my only child and my heart's treasure. You are my shining star. The love of my life.”

She gave her daughter another kiss on the mouth, “We both now spend a lovely afternoon together.” Slowly Marisa made her way to her stallion with Lyra on her arm.

Oz and Pantalaimon strolled behind them. They walked tightly pressed together behind the two ladies, exchanging a little more. Even Oz wanted to know what the conversation between Lyra and Sophia was about. He questioned Pan because he knew that his counterpart would not reveal much.

Marisa didn't hide much from him and talked openly about problems with him, but she liked to talk about such problems with another confidant. For example with her mother or with her sister. But especially she talked about such’s problems with her husband, Noah.

He was always ready to show the necessary patience and attention. Even so, Marisa thought she wanted to talk to Lyra about such things, but unfortunately she was still a little too small. Therefore, other topics of conversation had to be found in the future.

Marisa withdrew from her thoughts, she helped Lyra get on the horse and let the red backpack be handed over to her. She attached the backpack to a holder together with the blanket. Meanwhile, Pan turned into a sparrow and flew on Lyra's shoulder only to turn back into a mouse and disappear into her pocket.

Ozymandias watched this spectacle tensely while Marisa tightened the last belt.

"There we go." Marisa takes Oz in her arms and placed him in front of Lyra before swinging herself onto the horse. She reached into her pocket and takes out her brown riding gloves and put them on. Next, she takes the reins, pressed her thighs tight against her stallion Perseus and he galloped rapidly towards the forest like a flash.

* * *

Marisa and her daughter rode through the forest for a while until they reached a clearing by a lake.

"Slowly Perseus," Marisa spoke firmly and pulled the reins tighter and Perseus stopped. Oz broke away from Lyra who had held him tight in her arms. Then he jumped from the horse onto the grassy ground.

Marisa dismounted next and got Lyra off the horse. Next, she unbuckled the blanket together with the backpack and handed both items over to her daughter. "You prepare everything." Marisa sent Lyra away while tying her horse to a tree. She observed the girl while she spread out the blanket and carefully took out the food.

It brought a smile to Marisa’s face to see Lyra a little happier considering the tense situation. "Enchanting this girl," she said with a giggle and tied another knot before she made her way to Lyra.

Marisa strolled through the green grass and breathed in the cool fragrant air her mother loves so much. Oz strolled slowly behind her as he, too, visibly enjoyed the nature. She stopped a few moments before Lyra and listened to the birds before she takes a seat on the blanket beside her daughter.

"I have prepared everything, mommy, just as you told me to,” said Lyra in a low voice. She sat a bit happy on the blanket with her daemon curled up next to her.

"Bon appétit, my little monkey."

Marisa gave the signal and Lyra started. She grabbed the first piece of chocolate cake and in a few moments stuffed it inside her. Her cheeks became wider the more cake she pushed into her mouth and Marisa could only marvel while she slowly ate her piece of apple pie.

Her eyes widened as she exchanged a nervous look with Oz. She had to intervene, "Slowly, honey, we have the whole time in the world." She admonished her daughter and takes away her plate. Next, she grabbed a cup and handed it to Lyra, then Marisa carefully poured some lemonade into the cup.

Lyra immediately takes a sip but a big one and emptied the glass within seconds. Marisa then took the girl in her arms and gently patted her back, she had to burp.

"Did my little baby burp?" Marisa asked sugar sweetly and started giggling.

"I'll do another one,” Lyra replied laughing. “if you give me more lemonade."

"I'm sure you will,” Marisa let herself sink back on the blanked and pressed slightly Lyra against her. The girl herself let her head rest on her mother's chest.

Marisa closed her eyes, she liked it when Lyra cuddled with her. Then, Lyra rubbed her head lightly against her mother to find a comfortable sleeping position. The only thing Marisa had to do was massage Lyra's hair and then her daughter fell asleep, but today Lyra moved away after a few minutes.

She takes her plate with her. She puts a few cookies and another piece of chocolate cake on her plate, then she curls up and started to eat.

Marisa herself reached into the backpack and takes out her reading glasses which she put on immediately. She reached once more in the backpack and this time she takes out a book which she put on her lap. Oz reached for her plate and handed it to her carefully.

She poured herself a glass of wine, then she started to read.

* * *

The minutes passed while mother and daughter enjoyed the silence. Both did not speak a word to each other during this time. They preferred to devote themselves to their personal activities.

Marisa was busy with her book while Lyra enjoyed her cookies. But Marisa suddenly felt the need to be closer to Lyra.

"Lyra!"

"Mama?"

"Would you please come to me, dear?" Marisa asked softly, her hand outstretched to Lyra.

Slowly Lyra stood up with one of the chocolate cookies still in her hand. She takes a few steps toward her mother, then she stopped. Just as Lyra liked to do, Marisa patted the empty seat next to her to signal her opposite to sit next to her.

Lyra did as she was told, she takes a seat next to her mother. She stretched out her legs while her hands supported her body.

"Lie down my darling," Marisa said to her while taking off her jacket and boots. Then she takes off Lyra's shoes and spread the second blanket over herself and the girl. Gently, Marisa puts her jacket under her daughters head before singing a lullaby to her. She had Lyra firmly in her arms and Lyra's eyelids grew heavier. Her mother's melodious singing rocked her to sleep.

When Lyra fell asleep, Marisa's head fell gently on her jacket beside her daughters head. She fell asleep too.

Marisa woke up as the first of the two. She inhaled the scent of her daughter's hair. She smelled the sweet rose aroma mixed in her mother's shampoo.

"Did Grandma wash your hair?" Marisa asked the slowly waking up Lyra. She yawned and stretched before she turned and snuggled closer to her mother.

"No, papa washed my hair. Actually, he wanted to take yours," Lyra replied giggling.

"Papa?" Marisa asked in a soft voice, "Who is that? Do I have to know him?"

"Noah," Lyra replied. "He is the husband of my mama."

"Ahh I have understood, dear."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Well you called Noah .... papa," Marisa said her daughter. "You also told Sophia that you love him very much.” Marisa puts her head in the palm of her hand. She waited for Lyra's reaction. Curiously, she wanted to know if the answer wasn't a lie.

But Lyra didn't answer. She preferred to cuddle with her mother instead of answering the question. Gently, she let her head slide up and down while her embrace became tighter.

"Lyra, my beloved child," spoke Marisa softly, coming closer with her face to Lyra. "It's natural to call Noah your father."

"But I have feelings for him that I should not feel!"

"What kind of feelings?" Marisa asked curiously as she takes her daughter in her arms. She held her as tight as she could.

Lyra was about to finally open herself to her mother. "When he hold me that night in his arms where I slept with him, I felt his love that gave me a sense of security,” said Lyra under the influence of a crying fit.

"What else do you feel?" Marisa continued to drill into her feelings.

"His smell, his charisma and the way he treats me," Lyra said, bursting into tears. "I like it when he kisses me, rocks me in his arms or comforts me when I've cried. He shows me a kind of love that I cannot fight or, more precisely, I don't want to. I'm addicted to her, mama!"

Marisa knew all she had to do now was to give Lyra a push to finally get her to accept her feelings. She said that she was proud of Lyra, that she had finally opened up. She gave her an affectionate kiss on the mouth as a reward and cuddled with her as softly as no one had ever cuddled another person before her.

She then said in a calm voice, "Why don't you say the magic word you said that night when you slept with him, hmm.”

"I don't want to," Lyra replied and released herself from her mother's grip. She put on her shoes and began walking. She walked through the soft grass until she was stopped in the middle by her mother, who had followed her.

"Lyra, please you must face your feelings. Once and for all," she said commandingly, putting her hands around Lyra. "Now, you're so close and there is no turning back. You have to accept what you feel!"

"But I can't do that, mommy," Lyra said, looking down. Her tears dripped to the ground like a light drizzle. She was trembling all over and she was tense as never before in her life.

Marisa put her hands on her shoulders like her mother did a few days ago. She gave Lyra the last final push.

"You can Lyra. Your feelings are real. You don't have to be afraid of them. Under no circumstances should you fight your feelings by any means. The truth is you like Noah. He's so ... normal. He comes from a simple family just like your grandma.”

"That's right!" Lyra replied in a crying voice

"Then grandma told you the story of how she met and fell in love with Grandpa John?" Marisa asked curiously, with a smile.

"She did back in Fall City."

"Same thing happened to me and Noah," Marisa admitted proudly. "I married him because he's not some stuck-up aristocratic prick. He can give you the special love you desire with everything he have."

Marisa takes a deep breath. She briefly prayed that Asriel would forgive her for what she was about to say. "What is Noah to you, my beloved daughter?" She finally said with the same conviction as Noah.

Lyra broke into tears once more. Her tears intensified. Her face turned reddish like her eyes and she trembled even more. Finally she softly uttered the magic word she wanted to say so much after all this time.

"Noah is my papa."

"That's who he is Lyra. Come here, my little cute baby." Marisa takes Lyra in her arms. She pressed her head to her chest protectively. "We go home now. There you can process the situation first.”

* * *

Noah was sitting in his study when suddenly a soft knocking sounded at the door. "The door is always open," she shouted loudly.

"Hello Darling," Marisa entered the room quietly. She was still in her riding clothes, so Noah guessed that Marisa had just returned from her outing with Lyra. She slowly strolled to her usual spot where she finally takes her seat, including Oz who made himself comfortable on the floor in front of the desk next to Hope.

"Did you have a nice day, honey?" Noah asked curiously.

"A very lovely day indeed," replied Marisa, crossing her legs. "I was finally able to spend some time with our daughter."

"Tell me more," Noah replied, tossing aside the pen he had been writing with. He takes his glass of Tokay and reclined in his armchair.

"We had a wonderful picnic, and I..."

There was another knock at the door. This time it was even softer than Marisa's knock. "The door is always open," Noah shouted once more.

Slowly the doorknob tilted down until it clicked and the door opened. Lyra entered the room. She looked sleepily and exhausted. Her hair was a little tousled by the wind and her eyes were half closed. Her hands were in front of her and her head was slightly tilted down. She was still sobbing.

Marisa got up slowly and stood behind her daughter. she dropped to her knees and hugged Lyra. In the meantime Pan was carried away by Hope back to her usual place where Oz was already waiting for them.

"Hello papa," said Marisa, making a welcoming gesture with Lyra's hand. She tried to imitate Lyra's child's voice as best she could. “Don't you want to cuddle a little with me?”

After the sentence was spoken, Lyra burst into tears again. Noah reached out his hand and said to Lyra softly, "Come to me Lyra."

Lyra immediately grabbed his hand and Noah pulled her towards him. He put her on his lap and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, papa."

"I love you too, honey." Noah replied and kissed her together with Marisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly working on my chapters to give you the best reading pleasure. Some of them are slightly expanded from time to time because I have the feeling that something is still missing.


End file.
